Vainilla
by Chiru Less
Summary: Keiji Akaashi se vio sorprendido por sus ciclos hormonales irregulares; decidió seguir con su vida cotidiana, después de todo, la persona con la que más se frecuentaba no solía percatarse de ese tipo de detalles...¿o tal vez ahora si? BokuAka, Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, sólo escribo por diversión.**

— No es por nada, Akaashi, pero...apestas.

Konoha frunció el labio superior en una mueca que parecía de asco, pero Akaashi sabía que era más de preocupación que otra cosa. Sarukui, a su lado, observó a Konoha con cara de pocos amigos dentro del gimnasio del colegio mientras Akaashi se echaba aire con uno de los mangas que Konoha había estado leyendo hasta hacía unos minutos, antes de que él ingresara al lugar.

— Me siento bien.— fue la respuesta tímida pero segura que dio el setter ante aquella declaración, pese a que los otros dos podían ver como se abanicaba cada vez con mayor ansiedad.

— Ahora te sientes bien, pero en unas horas vas a sentirte en el infierno. Y nosotros también si te quedas aquí.

— Tomé los supresores.

— ¿Cuándo?

El silencio se instaló entre los tres. Por suerte, era bastante temprano y nadie más se había dejado caer en el gimnasio, ni siquiera Bokuto. Mientras chasqueaba la lengua y farfullaba algo que Akaashi no llegó a comprender pero que había sonado como "_estos niños de hoy" _, Konoha se levantó de su asiento y abrió del todo el portón del predio; una suave brisa ingresó al lugar, golpeando de lleno el rostro de Akaashi.

— Maldición.— Sarukui se cubrió la nariz y se alejó unos pasos de Akaashi ante la mirada reprobatoria de Konoha.— Es verdad, apestas.

— ¡Por qué te cubre si tú eres Beta!¡No te afecta!

— Porque igual me pone nervioso.

— Tienes problemas en asumir tu género, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Los tomé hoy al mediodía.

La voz de Akaashi distrajo a los otros dos de una posible pelea a gritos que podía alertar a otras personas; ambos lo observaron, Konoha con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente fastidiado y Sarukui con las cejas elevadas y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Otra vez, otro silencio incómodo se estableció entre ellos y, a medida que pasaban los segundos, Akaashi supo que su respuesta no era la que estaban esperando.

— Akaashi.

El tono de Konoha cambió; dejó de prestar atención a Sarukui y se acercó a su posición a paso lento. Su ceño fruncido y la expresión seria de su rostro amedrentaron un poco a Akaashi, quien se quedó firme en su lugar pero con fuertes deseos de retroceder.

— El tema del celo no es una tontería que puedas tomar a la ligera. De todos, pensé que tú eras precisamente el más responsable.- Akaashi abrió la boca para refutar aquello, pero Konoha levantó una mano para evitar que lo interrumpiera.— No es sólo por el colegio, sino también por el equipo. No puedes entrenar así.

— Konoha-san, no es que me haya descuidado. Literalmente no lo vi venir.

— ¿Cómo?

Akaashi tragó saliva, sin ánimos de dar mayores explicaciones.

Siempre, desde que se había enterado que era un Omega durante la secundaria, había mantenido el perfil más bajo que le había sido posible y había venido esquivando sus períodos de celo con bastante eficacia; desde que había sufrido su primera necesidad, aquella cuestión hormonal se había vuelto literalmente un calvario. Sus celos eran irregulares y demasiado espaciados en el tiempo como para saber a ciencia cierta cuándo se aproximaban, y a eso tenía que sumarle la desgracia - o la suerte, dependiera de cómo lo mirara - de que no tenía síntomas previos. Nunca un dolor de vientre, un cambio en su estado de ánimo, algo que le avisara que estaba por sucumbir en breve.

Y los supresores no eran drogas que pudiese tomar todo el tiempo; si hubiese sido un estudiante más podría haberlo considerado, pero aquella cosa alteraba su rendimiento deportivo de una manera inadmisible y lo había tenido que comprobar de mala manera. Durante su primer año y lo que iba de segundo en la preparatoria Fukurodani sólo había sufrido tres períodos de celo y había tenido la enorme suerte de que habían comenzado un fin de semana o fuera del horario escolar, eximiéndolo de alguna situación incómoda.

Pero en esa ocasión parecía que no iba a tener contemplación con él. Aquella mañana, Akaashi se había despertado con una sensación _extraña_. No había sabido definir bien qué era lo que sucedía, pero lo había adjudicado al repentino insomnio que había sufrido aquella noche; se había despertado varias veces en la madrugada e incluso en un par de ocasiones había tenido que hacer viajes a la cocina en busca de agua, sintiéndose sediento sin razón alguna.

Había llegado al colegio un tanto distraído, y las clases de la mañana habían pasado en una extraña nebulosa, un sopor peculiar que Akaashi atribuyó al sueño que tardó incluso hasta el mediodía en despejar de su mente.

El problema había surgido justo a esa hora; durante las clases, había tenido que colocarse la chaqueta del colegio porque, si bien no hacía frío realmente, un par de escalofríos recorrieron su espalda durante la mañana. Sin embargo, llegado a la hora del almuerzo, incluso había comenzado a sudar en el patio del receso con la camisa arremangada y la corbata fuera de su uniforme.

Fue en ese momento, al ver que sus compañeros seguían igual de abrigados que antes y de comprobar que no sólo era un simple sofoco, sino que su piel comenzaba a arder como si estuviese levantando temperatura, que se percató demasiado tarde que su celo se había adelantado. O atrasado, no sabía bien. Inmediatamente había rebuscado en forma desesperada algún supresor de emergencia en su bolso, lo había tomado y había aguardado a que la desgracia se aplazara _aunque fuera_ unas horas más.

—Mi ciclo es muy irregular, y entenderás que no consumo supresores en forma diaria.

Akaashi se sintió otra vez incómodo ante la mirada de Konoha; su ceño se suavizó y la expresión de su rostro se ablandó al oírlo pero, aún así, aquel dejo de preocupación y fastidio no desaparecieron del todo. Konoha era también Omega pero, a diferencia de él, parecía tener un ciclo muy regular y carecía de aquel tipo de problemas, porque jamás había mencionado siquiera algo relacionado con sus períodos de necesidad. Sólo avisaba que durante tales fechas, cada tantos meses, se ausentaría por un par de días.

Y lo hacía con la exactitud de un reloj, bendito fuera.

— Comprendes que el supresor que tomaste hoy no afectará tu celo, ¿verdad? Con _suerte _y lo retrasará unas horas.

— Lo sé, por eso decidí ingerirlo.

— Vete a casa. Le diremos al entrenador que estabas indispuesto. Total y mañana es sábado.

Konoha logró esbozar un intento de sonrisa que, Akashi supo, tenía el objetivo de tranquilizarlo y restarle importancia a una situación que era de por si bastante grave. Akaashi sabía bien que si no hubiese tenido ese supresor encima, que si sus cambios hormonales hubiesen comenzado más temprano y él realmente entraba en su necesidad durante las clases, habría sido literalmente un caos, situación completamente inadmisible para sí mismo y para el resto.

Pero había logrado ingerirlo a tiempo y aquello probablemente podía llegar a postergarse hasta la noche, por lo que estaba seguro le permitiría entrenar aquel día. No estaban en condiciones de que el setter y vice capitán del equipo perdiera tiempo y días de prácticas por algo que no representaba un peligro en ese momento, teniendo el torneo nacional _tan _cerca.

_No podía permitirse aquello_, no tan cerca de la graduación de los integrantes de tercero.

— Me quedaré. Si no puedo manejarlo, diré que debo retirarme.

— _¿Cómo?_

Sarukui se arrimó a Konoha y lo tomó de los hombros cuando notó la agresividad surgiendo del otro, visiblemente fastidiado por la respuesta de Akaashi.

— Soy tu senpai, maldita sea. Respétame y hazme caso, chico raro.

— Konoha-san, con todo respeto, vuelvo a reiterar que no me siento indispuesto. Puedo hacerlo.

El aludido se le quedó mirando y, de repente, contrario a lo que los otros dos creían, se echó a reír en la mitad del gimnasio. Negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba persuadirse a si mismo, dejando de reír.

— Akaashi, ¡¿eres acaso consciente que estamos en un lugar cerrado y, te reitero yo, apestas a Omega en celo?!.— avergonzado, Akaashi sintió un leve calor en su rostro añadiéndose al que ya estaba sintiendo.— No es por nada, pero Washio y Onaga son Alfas, estúpido. Se darán cuenta enseguida, y yo no voy a terminar herido por defenderte.

— Konoha…

— Y no nombré al peor. ¿Se te pasó por la cabeza _pensar siquiera_ en Bokuto?

La sola mención del capitán del equipo de voley pareció afectar y dejar sin habla a los tres. Akaashi tragó saliva, de repente un poco consternado. Había pensado en lo que mencionaba Konoha y había llegado a la conclusión que, como nadie parecía haberse visto afectado durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, sucedería lo mismo con el equipo durante la práctica. _Sobre todo_ había pensado en Bokuto; _nunca _se le había cruzado por la cabeza mencionarle sobre su condición irregular, pero _intuía _que el mayor sospechaba _algo _por sus repentinas desapariciones sin aviso previo. Jamás habían hecho alusión a la cuestión y todo era un supuesto, pero ya había un precedente: Komi, el libero de tercer año había sufrido una situación un tanto parecida a la suya el año anterior, y el único dentro de todo el gimnasio que no se había percatado de absolutamente nada, había sido justamente Bokuto.

Por lo que Akaashi le había restado importancia, suponiendo que quizás su cerebro sólo se enfocaba en el deporte o algo en sus receptores nasales funcionaba terriblemente mal.

— No creo que haya problema.

— Pero…

— ¡Hey,hey! ¡¿Hace mucho que están aquí, por qué no avisaron?!

Los tres se congelaron en su sitio; Akaashi quedó de espaldas al portón abierto del gimnasio y, al oír la voz resonante de Bokuto haciendo incluso eco dentro del recinto, perdió la seguridad que había estado sintiendo minutos atrás. De imprevisto, una nueva ola de calor lo asaltó internamente y logró evitar que se notara en su rostro, pese a que Konoha entrecerró los ojos observándolo de manera acusadora.

— Hace sólo 10 minutos, no te alteres.

— Ah, bueno...si llegan a comenzar antes avisen, estoy sin nada que hacer desde…

Bokuto dejó de hablar de repente al mismo tiempo que el chirrido de sus tenis cesaba sobre el suelo lustrado del gimnasio. La atmósfera cambió de repente y Akaashi cerró los ojos, consciente de la tensión que fluía de Konoha y Sarukui en esos momentos. Las voces de los demás no tardaron en dejarse oír, también ingresando en el predio.

Y también callándose abruptamente.

— Algo está mal.

La frase de Bokuto alertó a Konoha quien, pese a declarar que él no se involucraría en una pelea si llegaba a suceder, se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Akaashi, colocándose a sus espaldas; finalmente, el setter decidió abrir los ojos y voltearse, aceptando que, después de todo, su plan no iba a funcionar como le hubiese gustado.

Por primera vez le decepcionó que Bokuto se percatara de algo por cuenta propia.

— Nada está mal.— replicó Konoha a la defensiva.

Akaashi pudo ver a Onaga y Washio cubriéndose las narices mientras fruncían el ceño en la distancia, sus miradas alternativamente de Akaashi a Bokuto. El capitán del equipo se hallaba cerca, demasiado cerca de la posición de Akaashi. Peligrosamente cercano, diría. Demasiado alejado del portón y de los demás ante la necesidad de actuar si una catástrofe se daba a lugar…

De repente, Akaashi se vio empujado hacia un costado por Konoha; iba a quejarse de su actitud cuando comprendió el objetivo de la misma: de manera perspicaz Konoha había notado la dirección de la corriente de viento que ingresaba por el portón. Le había estado dando de lleno a Akaashi y probablemente algo de sus feromonas habían afectado a Bokuto; ahora, alejado de dicha brisa, Akaashi se percató con espanto que Bokuto fruncía el ceño y olfateaba el aire sin siquiera percatarse del golpe que Konoha le había dado a su vice capitán.

— Yo...estaba seguro que…¿ustedes no sienten ese olor?

— Qué olor.— Konoha se posicionó delante de Akaashi y éste pensó en apartarlo delicadamente. La defensa del otro Omega era demasiado obvia e incluso alguien como Bokuto podría darse cuenta de que algo estaban escondiendo.

— Era como...no sé, pero me dio hambre.

Todos retrocedieron un paso, Sarukui incluido. Bokuto sí pareció notar esa acción, volteándose a ver a los recién llegados. Frunció el ceño, observándolos uno por uno.

— Actúan como si lo que dije fuese raro…¿qué sucede aquí?

— Bokuto, debes estar sintiendo el olor del comedor. Creo que los de la clase de cocina estaban tramando algo.— gritó Washio mientras se acercaba, palmeando en la espalda a Bokuto cuando estuvo a su lado.

¿Clase de cocina?¿Eso _existía_?

— ¿Eso existe siquiera? No lo sabía, aunque puede ser.— Bokuto pareció sopesar seriamente las palabras de Washio. Konoha podía ahora reírse en silencio de la cara del otro Alfa a espaldas de Bokuto al ver el esfuerzo que hacía para no respirar cerca de Akaashi.— El aroma que siento se parece a…¿vainilla?¿tú no lo sientes, Washio?

— _Claro que lo siento_.

— Todos lo sentimos, Bokuto. No estás delirando.— Komi y Onaga se acercaron también, el semblante relajado del primero y apesadumbrado del otro indicaba claramente quién la estaba pasando mal allí.

— Quizás deberíamos cerrar el portón, no sé por qué pero me desconcentra…

— ¡No!

Bueno, si con el grito que habían dado Konoha, Washio, Sarukui y Komi Bokuto no se percataba de que algo realmente estaba mal, Akaashi iba a creerse realmente seguro en aquel lugar. Por suerte, aquella ola de calor no se había repetido e increíblemente creía que los supresores sí estaban haciendo una especie de efecto tardío en su cuerpo, aunque claramente estaba liberando demasiadas feromonas como para que siquiera se les ocurriese cerrar la única ventilación que tenían allí.

— Pero no hace calor.— Akaashi se dio la vuelta para evitar que Bokuto viera la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al notar lo ingenuo que podía ser, caminando directamente hacia el sector donde estaban los bolsos, la seguridad volviendo a su mente.

— Ahora no tienes calor, pero ya después te sofocas y te pones de mal humor.— sentenció Konoha, zanjando el tema.

— Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Qué va…¡Akaashi, vamos a calentar un poco, quieres!

— _Maldita sea._

Konoha se adelantó a Sarukui, casi chocando contra el Beta en su camino hacia la banca; los demás lograron distraer a Bokuto mencionándole el cronograma final del torneo nacional mientras el Omega posaba una mano en el hombro de Akaashi en un intento por amedrentarlo.

— Akaashi, maldición, vete. Ya ves que sí lo nota. Todos lo notan.

—Pero…

Akaashi estaba dispuesto a entrenar; había notado que su mayor preocupación parecía no comprender realmente qué era lo que lograba distraerlo de aquella manera, pero ahora que Konoha había mencionado a _todos_, se percataba de que tenía razón. No sólo Washio y Onaga habían percibido rápidamente su aroma, sino que tanto Sarukui como Konoha estaban visiblemente nerviosos por la posible reacción de los demás. Akaashi frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios en una fina línea, debatiéndose entre lo que deseaba y lo que debía hacer.

— Nadie va a poder entrenar bien contigo aquí. Eres un estorbo, entiéndelo de una vez.

— Lo entiendo.

Konoha aflojó su agarre al ver la expresión compungida en el rostro ajeno mientras oían de fondo los gritos de los demás. De alguna manera, Bokuto había terminado de distraerse con la llegada de otros miembros no titulares del equipo y les había dado un margen de tiempo para controlar _un poco_ aquella situación.

— Ve ahora, yo le diré que no te sentías bien. Se lo haré saber al entrenador. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, está bien…

— Yo lo acompañaré.

Ambos voltearon al ver a Sarukui detrás de ellos, sonriendo. Palmeó la espalda de Akaashi a modo de consuelo porque sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del setter en esos momentos, aunque no hubiese remedio para su situación.

— Sarukui-san, no es necesario. Puedo ir a casa solo, vivo cerca.

— Claro que no. Voy y vuelvo.— Sarukui ignoró olímpicamente a Akaashi y habló directamente con Konoha, quien asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente aliviado.

Y así, la finalización de su jornada escolar fue determinada por sus superiores. Akaashi tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, echándole un vistazo al resto. Bokuto estaba de espaldas y no logró ver cuando Sarukui y él abandonaron el gimnasio y, en el momento de surgir de aquel lugar, Akaashi al fin se permitió respirar tranquilo.

— A que te sientes mejor fuera, ¿verdad?

— Totalmente.

Konoha tenía razón. No tenía caso que se quedara, no sólo porque afectaba al resto, sino porque visiblemente las feromonas de los demás lo habían estado afectando a él de manera inconsciente. Ahora comprendía por qué había sentido aquella ola de calor tan repentina siendo que venía manejando tan bien la cuestión. Si se hubiese quedado, si hubiese accedido a practicar con Bokuto durante escasos minutos…

— No te preocupes. Vamos a tu casa y te acuestas un rato, ¿está bien?

— Si, Sarukui-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto Koutaro no sabía realmente cómo definir su estado de ánimo actual.

En la soledad del gimnasio, aún sentado en la banca y con la mirada fija en los postes donde tendían la red divisoria, intentó rememorar la seguidilla de sentimientos que había experimentado aquel día. Confusión, enojo. Más enojo, frustración.

Un poco más de enojo.

El suficiente como para que Konoha se hartara de él y terminaran gritándose frente a los integrantes de primer año, asustandolos. El necesario para convertir aquella cancha de juego en un campo de batalla indirecto en el partido de práctica que habían intentado jugar, sin demasiado éxito.

Y es que el problema estaba en el eslabón que faltaba, no en los que funcionaban mal.

Chasqueó la lengua, otra vez fastidiado y frustrado. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos despeinándose un poco más, procurando no darle más vueltas al asunto. El fastidio lentamente quería dejar filtrar un leve dejo de decepción que había estado intentando sepultar en lo más profundo de su mente, y era aquello probablemente lo que lo ponía de tan mal humor.

Ah, era eso. Estaba de mal humor.

Quería culpar a los demás. A Konoha por intentar encubrir a Akaashi, a Washio y Onaga por intentar distraerlo; pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerles cargar con lo que muy posiblemente era su culpa. Bokuto era consciente - muchas veces, demasiado tarde - de que tendía a sobre exagerar algunas situaciones y a reaccionar de manera un tanto infantil a otras.

Pero una cosa era eso, y otra que le ocultaran deliberadamente un hecho que claramente ninguna persona - mucho menos un Alfa - podía dejar pasar a la ligera.

Podía llegar a ser distraído, pero no para tanto.

Porque Akaashi se había confiado, o estaba demostrando ser más despistado que él. Hacía un par de días, Bokuto había notado ese algo _raro _cuando había rondado a Akaashi durante los recesos y luego en las prácticas; le había costado - eso sí - más de 24 horas en comprender que aquello que no encajaba era el aroma del setter, sutilmente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Como cada uno allí sabía el género al que pertenecían todos, Bokuto estaba en conocimiento de que Akaashi era un Omega, pero no así de sus ciclos hormonales.

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle algo semejante porque amenazaba la intimidad que el menor siempre había sabido resguardar bastante bien, y si él no le confiaba a Bokuto algo como aquello, él tampoco lo preguntaría a la ligera.

Después de todo, las cosas fluían entre ellos sin problemas y aquel tema jamás había representado un problema, al menos no que Bokuto supiera. En aquella ocasión, no estaba seguro de si aquel cambio en el aroma de Akaashi realmente tenía algo que ver con todo ese rollo, por lo que había decidido - como siempre - mejor guardarse las impresiones propias para no molestar o incomodar al Omega en algo que seguramente era una cuestión delicada.

Pero, ¿qué se pensaban los otros que era, una especie de bestia salvaje? Podía comprender que Akaashi no fuese capaz de decírselo a la cara. Intuía que aquello podía darle pena o simplemente su propio aroma podía afectarlo y dañarlo sin que Bokuto pudiese hacer nada al respecto, eso lo entendía. Sin embargo, no llegaba a entender por qué los demás habían sido tan cerrados y habían intentado esconderle aquello como si se tratara de un crimen, o peor, como si él se tratara de un niño pequeño que no sabía ni podía manejar ese tipo de situaciones.

Y ahora estaba allí, no sólo de mal humor y frustrado porque al fin de cuentas todo el mundo se había alterado y el posible entrenamiento del día se había venido abajo, sino que además estaba preocupado. Observó la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, aparato que tenía en la mano hacía ya más de 10 minutos. Eran casi las 9 PM. Cuando Konoha le había informado de la partida de Akaashi y antes de ponerse a entrenar seriamente, había pensado que enviarle un mensaje al menor para tranquilizar su probable ansiedad al no estar en la práctica podría ayudarlo a tranquilizarse. Luego, cuando todo el mundo se había cansado de intentar algo que simplemente no estaba funcionando y sólo quedaron algunos miembros de tercero y primero practicando individuales, Bokuto envió un segundo mensaje para indagar respecto a la seguridad del setter. Sarukui había vuelto rápidamente y había afirmado que había ingresado junto a Akaashi a la casa, que no había habido nadie y que había oído al Omega cerrar la puerta con el pestillo en cuanto él había abandonado el hogar, hacía casi 5 horas.

Si estaba sólo y encerrado durante tantas horas, ¿por qué no contestaba? ¿Realmente se encontraba bien?¿Y si sus padres no volvían y le había ocurrido algo por lo que no podía pedir auxilio? La ansiedad había ido subiendo conforme pasaban las horas y no había respuesta alguna por parte del otro.

Y estaba sopesando la posibilidad de llamarlo.

Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. Había buscado el número de Akaashi varias veces y había descartado la llamada todas ellas; si él estaba ansioso, Akaashi podría estar peor. Ese día su aroma se había intensificado bastante, pero cuando habían hablado en el receso del almuerzo - antes de que Akaashi saliera corriendo alegando que había olvidado algo - lo había notado tranquilo y bastante sereno. ¿Aquella cosa de las hormonas podía afectarlo tanto en tan pocas horas? ¿Y si era por eso que no contestaba?

Finalmente suspiró, guardando el aparato en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y colgándose el bolso del colegio al hombro. Sus pasos resonaron y chirriaron un poco cuando abandonó el gimnasio, apagando todas las luces y cerrando con la llave del encargado. Por inercia, llegó caminando hasta la reja del colegio y salió de los terrenos privados, quedándose de pie en la acera.

Para su derecha, a unas cuadras de distancia, estaba su casa. Si caminaba al paso lento con el que había salido del colegio, podría llegar en unos 15 minutos.

Para su izquierda, a unos cinco minutos, estaba la casa de Akaashi.

Instintivamente y movilizado por la desazón, Bokuto dio un paso hacia la izquierda. Sin embargo, dentro de la oscuridad de la acera que conducía en esa dirección, se percató que aquello era incluso más invasivo que una llamada telefónica. ¿Acaso pensaba que, sino contestaba un mensaje de texto sí lo haría al golpear la puerta de su casa?¿A esa hora?

Bufó, otra vez confundido. ¿Y si mejor lo dejaba así y esperaba al día siguiente? Seguro las cosas mejorarían, ¿no…? ¿Y si al día siguiente estaba _peor_?

En el mejor de los casos, el que peor iba a estar al día siguiente iba a ser él, pero producto de la incertidumbre y aquella extraña sensación de ansiedad que le generaba la ausencia de Akaashi. Era normal, considerando que era la persona más cercana a él, ¿no?

Otra vez, tomó el teléfono celular y buscó el número de Akaashi, marcando rápidamente. Colocó el aparato en su oreja mientras la ansiedad lo consumía; mientras oía la línea sonando, pensó que aquello tampoco podía ser _tan malo._

Los segundos pasaron, los tonos de la llamada se sucedieron, Akaashi no contestaba. Colgó y volvió a probar una vez más, el pensamiento temerario de ir a su casa directamente si no contestaba volviéndose sólido en su mente. Si es que no contestaba, claro…

De repente, hubo un cambio. Bokuto dejó de respirar por un segundo al percibir que alguien había levantado la llamada. No oía demasiado del otro lado de la comunicación, sólo el roce de algún objeto contra el teléfono.

— ¿Akaashi?.— al pronunciar su nombre un tanto inseguro, obtuvo como respuesta lo que se oyó como un sollozo ahogado.— Akaashi, ¿eres tú, estás bien?

— _N-No, no estoy bien…_

Si, efectivamente era Akaashi. Y si, lo que había oído era correcto, Akaashi estaba literalmente _llorando_. Su voz estaba tomada y por lo que podía percibir hasta le estaba costando respirar; más preocupado que antes, Bokuto presionó el teléfono inconscientemente sobre su oreja.

— Dime qué necesitas.

— _¿Realmente...tienes que…?_.— Akaashi jadeó del otro lado de la línea y farfulló algo que a Bokuto le sonó parecido a un insulto, sorprendiéndolo. Akaashi solía ser una persona muy educada, aquello realmente lo estaba alterando.— _¿...preguntar algo así...?_

Otra vez, algo parecido a un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Akaashi, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Nervioso, Bokuto _intuía _lo que le sucedía a Akaashi. Sin embargo, estaba en la verdadera disyuntiva de qué hacer a continuación.

— Se te oye muy mal.— atinó a decir, exteriorizando sus propios temores.

A continuación, Akaashi literalmente soltó una frase que fue interrumpida por un jadeo angustiado. Nuevamente, aquella sensación de que al menor le faltaba el aire se hizo presente en la mente de Bokuto, alterándolo todavía más. Oír a Akaashi sufrir de aquella manera le generaba una ansiedad y desconsuelo que no estaba pudiendo manejar y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus pasos se dirigieron decididamente calle abajo, hacia la izquierda.

— _¿Por qué has llamado?_.— increíblemente, Akaashi logró hilvanar una frase entera que Bokuto logró comprender sin sucumbir en el intento.

— No respondiste mis mensajes, estaba preocupado.

— _¿Sólo por...sólo...por eso…?_

Mientras Akaashi perdía la compostura otra vez, Bokuto perdía rápidamente los nervios. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que contestar a eso? ¿Había alguna otra razón para que lo estuviese llamando, más que por el hecho de que se moría internamente por saber cómo se encontraba?

— Akaashi, por favor, ¡no me pongas a prueba ahora!

— _¿Sabes? Estuve a punto de...pedirle a Sarukui que...se quedara conmigo…_

Bokuto tardó varios segundos en comprender qué había querido decir Akaashi con aquella frase; cuando el entendimiento realmente llegó a su cerebro, no pudo más que detener sus pasos atontado por la sorpresa y algo más que no podía definir sino como ira. Un sentimiento negativo y nefasto se instaló en su pecho, comprimiéndolo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?.— tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que apenas y había podido pronunciar aquello, lleno de un odio irracional y nuevo hacia Sarukui.

— _Porque no eras tú._

Bien, Bokuto quería oír aquello _en persona_.

Sus pies volvieron a moverse solos, ahora impulsados por otro tipo de energía, otra clase de necesidad que Bokuto había estado esquivando _muy _conscientemente, sobre todo porque se trataba de Akaashi.

— Akaashi, óyeme bien.— no sabía si Akaashi realmente lo estaba escuchando o no porque otra vez parecía haberse puesto a llorar mientras intentaba conseguir algo de aire, pero tampoco le importó demasiado.— Voy a ir a tu casa, vas a abrirme la puerta y vas a dejarme entrar, ¿soy claro?

— _Si no lo hago, ¿qué...qué harás?_

El tono de Akaashi había cambiado sutilmente, y Bokuto percibió la provocación desmedida en su voz, alterándolo todavía más. En condiciones normales, el setter sabía manejar muy bien sus estados de ánimo, sobre todo cuando se deprimía...pero aquello era otro nivel, y Bokuto se estaba dando cuenta _hasta qué grado Akaashi podía dominarlo_.

— _Vas _a permitirme entrar porque quieres hacerlo, ¿o me equivoco?

Para cuando Bokuto detuvo sus pasos, no sabía quién de los dos estaba más agitado, si él por la caminata rápida o Akaashi del otro lado de la línea. Bokuto conocía bien la casa de Akaashi y al verla frente a él, no le sorprendió notar que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

— Contesta.

— _Sí…_

— Sí, ¿qué?

— _Bokuto-san…no puedo más, de verdad..._

Maldito fuera Akaashi por pronunciar así su apellido, y maldito fuera él por verse tan afectado.

Cruzó la calle que lo separaba de lo que tanto estaba ansiando...que en realidad no tenía demasiado claro qué era o mejor dicho, hasta dónde podía llegar. La ansiedad se mezcló con un poco de inseguridad en cuanto apoyó una mano sobre la puerta de la casa, inspirando aire profundamente.

Podía percibir aquel potente fragancia a Vainilla incluso desde allí, sólo que ahora le atribuía connotaciones completamente diferentes.

— Abre, estoy aquí.

Akaashi no respondió; en cambio, se oyeron sonidos de roces, pasos y de fondo, por supuesto, aquella agitación a la que Bokuto comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Mientras aguardaba algún cambio que pudiera oír o percibir, el mayor recargó la espalda contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos e intentando centrar su cerebro de por si ya agotado y ahora obnubilado.

Durante casi dos años, había mantenido un tipo de distancia con Akaashi que el llamaba "saludable".¿Por qué? Porque Akaashi era el único Omega en el que se había prohibido a sí mismo fijarse, y no había sido tarea fácil. A decir verdad, había sido una cuestión titánica que Bokuto hubiese sobrevivido tantos meses bloqueando su interés instintivo y progresivo por el otro. ¿Y cómo no sentirse atraído? La culpa era de Akaashi, claramente. En la mente retorcida de Bokuto al menos lo era. Había ingresado en el equipo de vóley de Fukurodani y básicamente lo primero que había hecho era _aceptar _su oferta de practicar remates. Y no sólo lo había hecho y mantenido de buen grado sin cansarse de su constancia inquebrantable, sino que lo había llamado _estrella_.

Había sido imposible como mínimo, no encariñarse con aquel muchacho de primer año que pronto pasó a segundo y se convirtió en su vice capitán. Paulatinamente y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara realmente de aquello, la relación de setter y spiker había ido más allá, transformándose en una relación de amistad muy cercana, pero bastante extraña. Los miembros del equipo y los propios compañeros de clase de Bokuto no podían comprender - a decir verdad, Bokuto tampoco - cómo era posible que Akaashi no se agotara de su presencia casi continua. Es más, el setter parecía acostumbrarse cada vez más a sus gritos, a su despiste y a que lo hiciera pasar verguenza de manera cada vez más frecuente.

Y pese a cursar años diferentes, Bokuto se vio a sí mismo en su propia casa o en la casa de Akaashi haciendo los deberes, intentando estudiar o simplemente compartiendo algún momento de ocio realizando otras actividades que en sí, no tenían que ver con el vóley; aquello, como mínimo, había llamado poderosamente la atención de Bokuto, por no decir que con anterioridad le había resultado un hecho prácticamente inviable que él se entretuviese con otra cosa que no fuera aquel deporte que lo había acompañado desde que tenía memoria y que lo había sacado de sus peores crisis personales.

Pero Akaashi lo había logrado con un éxito rotundo. Sin embargo, pese a esa cercanía que había conseguido sin proponérselo realmente con el menor, Bokuto había puesto un freno a su relación. De desconocidos habían pasado a setter y spiker, de compañeros de equipo a compañeros de estudio, de una relación estudiantil a una de amistad que se había vuelto cada vez más estrecha y entrañable, pero que Bokuto temía arruinar si pasaban a un siguiente nivel.

Porque si hubiese puesto algún tipo de interés o atención desmedida a su condición de Omega, no le cabía ninguna duda de que Akaashi no hubiese puesto impedimento alguno, no porque lo considerara dado a esas cuestiones, sino porque era casi el orden natural de las cosas.

El destino que los había unido en el momento en el que Akaashi había decidido ingresar a Fukurodani era así: una bola de nieve que había ido cayendo tímidamente cuesta abajo hasta convertirse en una avalancha imparable, incontrolable y catastrófica.

Bokuto abrió los ojos cuando oyó ruido detrás suyo; prestó atención a lo que creía sucedía del otro lado de la puerta. En el silencio de la acera, pudo oír la respiración irregular de Akaashi de manera sutil y contenida.

— ¿Vas a abrirme?.— susurró contra la puerta, dándole vuelta y olfateando de lleno aquel aroma dulce y embriagador que se percibía con mucha mayor fuerza.

— _Quiero._— la voz amortiguada le llegó a Bokuto casi en un murmullo inaudible. Akaashi estaba apoyado como él del otro lado de la puerta, pero su voz parecía insegura y compungida.— _Realmente quiero hacerlo, Bokuto-san...pero…_

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— _Mucho_.

Él tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo. También tenía miedo. Había puesto un límite a su relación con Akaashi _justamente _porque temía perderlo si daban un paso en falso, pero…¿y si no era así, y si aquello entre ellos realmente _podía _funcionar? Había muchas cosas que estaban mal con él, sin embargo...si Akaashi le daba una sola oportunidad, tan sólo una…

— Dame la oportunidad de...de hacer las cosas bien para ti, Akaashi. Quiero decir.— de repente, Bokuto comenzó a realizar aspavientos a la nada misma intentando organizar sus propias ideas, sabiendo que el otro no podía verlo.— Sé que tengo mucho que mejorar para merecerte, pero si me das la chance…

— _¿Mejorar? ¿Mejorar qué?_

Bokuto iba a responder a aquella pregunta con un "no lo sé", porque efectivamente tampoco sabía qué cuestión de _todas _las que se le cruzaban por la cabeza en ese instante debía modificar; sin embargo, el cerrojo produjo un ruido metálico y Bokuto se apartó de la puerta, la cabeza hecha un lío, el corazón en la garganta y una ansiedad de los mil demonios.

Y la imagen que la puerta le permitió ver le aseguró a Bokuto que nunca, jamás iba a estar preparado psicológicamente para visualizar a _ese _Akaashi; apenas estaba en ropa interior, sus piernas y torso descubiertos. El sudor perlaba cada centímetro de piel que Bokuto alcanzaba a ver, su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente producto de la agitación que estaba sufriendo...pero lo que más había llamado su atención había sido la expresión en el rostro de Akaashi: sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y aquellos párpados levemente caídos resguardando sus ojos claros y brillosos, una lágrima amenazando con caer de su ojo izquierdo…

—¿Mejorar qué…? Así...así como eres ahora, eres perfecto para mi.

La lágrima abandonó sus pestañas y cayó limpiamente por su mejilla cuando parpadeó, Bokuto siguiendo el trayecto de aquella diminuta gota casi sin respirar. Akaashi parpadeó un par de veces más hasta que sus párpados se abrieron un poco más, la expresión de su rostro una mezcla de sorpresa y súplica.

Bokuto no se había percatado de que había avanzado hacia él, prácticamente hechizado por la visión que tenía frente a si; traspasó el umbral de la puerta y soltó el bolso que dio un golpe seco en el suelo de madera, Akaashi retrocediendo cada paso que Bokuto daba hacia el interior de la morada. En un momento, Akaashi soltó el teléfono celular que aún había estado sosteniendo en una mano, su pantalla encendida brillando en la semi penumbra de aquel corredor.

— Bokuto-san…

— Deja de llamarme así.— _¿aquella cosa rasposa era su voz? _Había sonado más agresivo de lo que le hubiese gustado en esos momentos.— ¿Por qué te alejas ahora? Ven aquí.

Estiró una mano hacia Akaashi, quien ya se encontraba a más de un metro de distancia, las escaleras a sus espaldas; con la mano libre, Bokuto tanteó sin voltearse en busca de la puerta. Cuando dio con el reborde de la misma, simplemente la empujó para cerrarla.

La puerta se azotó y casi volvió a abrirse producto de la fuerza que Bokuto había empleado para cerrarla, produciendo un estruendo que pareció sobresaltar a Akaashi. En el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba, _aún así_, intentó correr escaleras arriba cuando aquel ruido pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

Huir o provocarlo, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que buscaba.

Por suerte para Bokuto y por desgracia para Akaashi, el primero se encontraba en su mejor estado físico y el otro, en el más débil; trastabilló a mitad de las escaleras y Bokuto fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que lograra recuperarse a tiempo.

El cuerpo de Akaashi _ardía_, literalmente quemaba al contacto. Aún así, la cuestión de poner sus manos sobre aquella piel enfebrecida parecía ser adictivo. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados, su espalda, sus piernas; el sólo roce de sus pieles pareció reblandecer del todo a Akaashi, quien dejó de resistirse y, por el contrario, atrajo a Bokuto contra su cuerpo de manera brusca y demandante. Aquel sollozo que el Alfa había oído al celular volvió a repetirse, ahora sobre su oreja.

Por alguna razón desconocida, aquel sonido insinuante activó algo dentro de su cerebro que parecía haber estado dormitando durante todo aquel tiempo. No, él lo había puesto a dormir a voluntad propia, pero ahora ya no tenía caso.

Tampoco podía detenerlo aunque hubiese querido.


	3. Chapter 3

Bokuto jaló de los cabellos cortos de Akaashi obligándolo a exponer su cuello, sector que lamió y se atrevió a morder sin demasiada fuerza; Akaashi había recostado la cabeza en uno de los escalones y se sorprendió cuando una mano demandante tomó su barbilla y lo forzó a girar el rostro en dirección contraria.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el torso de Akaashi mientras un escalofrío lo impulsó a retorcerse debajo del cuerpo más grande y pesado que el suyo. Atrapado como estaba entre los escalones y el torso de Bokuto - quien lo aplastaba contra la escalera impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento - sólo podía rodear las caderas ajenas con sus piernas e intentar retirar la camisa blanca tirando de la tela hacia arriba y arrugándola en el proceso; sentía la necesidad imperiosa de atraerlo, de tenerlo más cerca de su propio cuerpo a punto de entrar en combustión y de poder tener acceso a la piel ajena de una u otra manera. Mientras su cerebro no podía coordinar otra cosa que no fuese aquellos pensamientos, los labios de Bokuto capturaron los suyos en un beso tosco y agresivo, desesperado por parte de ambos.

Akaashi gimió sonoramente sin poder contenerse pese a que la vergüenza aún le impedía soltarse del todo cuando el mayor mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, obligándolo a separar los labios, a abrir la boca para él. Con una exasperación que lo hacía prácticamente sollozar, Akaashi vio su boca invadida por la lengua de Bokuto y, al mismo tiempo, su entrepierna asaltada por una mano demandante que reclamaba acceso por debajo de la única prenda que, por decoro, había mantenido sobre su cuerpo. Por la posición en la que se hallaban, resultaba casi imposible que Bokuto pudiese lograr la hazaña de introducir su mano por lo pegados que estaban sus torsos, y eso lo descubrió ante la imposibilidad con la que se había encontrado Akaashi cuando, en un momento de delirante necesidad, había procurado retirar el cinturón del otro en un forcejeo inútil cuando había jalado también de la camisa.

Jadeó cuando Bokuto impulsó sus caderas hacia delante, golpeando la erección que ya resultaba dolorosa y logrando que más de aquel fluido caliente e incómodo surgiera del interior de Akaashi, poniéndolo más ansioso. Tomó de la camisa a Bokuto casi ahorcándolo en el proceso para que le prestara atención, ya exasperado.

— Así esto...no…

— ¡Ya sé que no, maldita ropa!

Aún en aquel estado tan avanzado de enajenación mental, Akaashi logró distinguir _aquel _tono de voz que Bokuto solía implementar cuando la desesperación realmente ya lo estaba sobrepasando, y por eso mismo supo que iba a recurrir a la fuerza para solucionar el "problema".

Por supuesto, no había previsto que aquello iba a aplicarse en ambos; Akaashi vio a Bokuto literalmente luchando con los botones de su camisa; lo vio lograr deshacerse d con éxito, pero el resto no corrió la misma suerte. La ansiedad, los nervios y el sudor no ayudaron a coordinar los movimientos de sus dedos y, harto de batallar, había terminado arrancando los otros botones de un tirón fuerte y brusco. Akaashi sólo podía ser testigo silencioso del maltrato que estaba sufriendo la ropa de Bokuto - quien, como él, estaba teniendo los mismo problemas con sus pantalones - mientras su cerebro parecía entrar en cortocircuito al ver más piel descubriéndose ante sus ojos. El capitán de su equipo era, en pocas palabras, una masa sólida de músculos bien ejercitados que en esos momentos se contraían aquí y allá ante la mirada turbia de Akaashi mientras seguía en una contienda feroz con sus propios pantalones.

Sin embargo, pareció cansarse de arruinar la cremallera de su uniforme y se dedicó a vencer el obstáculo que le impedía tocar a Akaashi en forma completa.

Y ahí llegaron los problemas.

— Bokuto-san, ¡espera, estamos en las escaleras!

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¿Y eso qué? ¿No estamos solos? ¡_Akaashi_! ¿Por qué te cubres?

El aire caprichoso y frustrado en la voz del otro aflojó un poco a Akaashi; Bokuto había quedado con ambas manos tensando la tela de su ropa interior listo para jalar y desgarrarla, cuando Akaashi había intervenido y bloqueado la acción con sus propias manos. Las manos de ambos temblaban por la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo, sólo que Akaashi sabía que Bokuto sólo estaba jugando con él.

Cuando Akaashi relajó la expresión de su rostro al oír el tono compungido de Bokuto, éste aprovechó y rasgó la tela con una facilidad tal que pasmó a Akaashi pero que lo excitó a partes iguales, probablemente producto de las hormonas. Se sintió expuesto pero aquello sorpresivamente le agradó; más distendido, terminó de recostarse en los incómodos escalones y retiró las manos que habían estado batallando en vano con las de Bokuto mientras separaba un poco más las piernas; Bokuto estudiaba absolutamente cada uno de sus movimientos y, al percibir como su mirada se oscurecía y sus ojos adquirían cierto brillo especial al comprender la provocación de su último movimiento, Akaashi no pudo evitar que un gemido placentero abandonara sus labios.

Para bien o para mal, ya estaba enteramente entregado. ¿_Para mal_? Aquello jamás podría ser un error. Se sentía bien, natural. Completo.

— Yo...Akaashi….— sintió las manos calientes y ansiosas de Bokuto sobre la piel de sus muslos ascendiendo hacia su vientre mientras esquivaba deliberadamente su erección tan necesitada de atención.— Temo lastimarte, no creo poder controlarme ni aunque me lo pidas.

— Entonces…

La respiración de Akaashi se cortó producto de una ola de calor abrasadora que le recorrió el cuerpo entero provocándole un dolor sordo y molesto en la parte inferior de su vientre. Su torso se curvó en una contorsión de aflicción y deseo, un quejido afligido y anhelante surgiendo de su garganta en un tono demasiado fuerte y vergonzoso. Sus dedos largos se habían aferrado al borde de un escalón y, una vez que aquella sensación de vacío y congoja llegaron a su punto más alto, se dedicó a golpear la madera con la palma de su mano, frustrado.

— Akaashi, por todos los cielos, ¿estás bien?

— ¡No, no estoy bien! Haz algo de...de una vez...duele, duele tanto…

— ¿Qué…?¡Qué te duele! Akaashi, ¿qué hago?

Con horror, Akaashi notó que algo había cambiado en aquellos últimos dos o tres minutos. Sus hormonas parecían haberse percatado finalmente que había un Alfa demasiado cerca y listo para hacer lo que su cuerpo necesitaba de manera urgente, y lo estaba exigiendo de manera rápida y brutal. Otro calambre, menos intenso y doloroso que el anterior, se apoderó de su vientre y se perdió en su interior; con cierta zozobra percibió más fluidos derramándose entre sus glúteos y corriendo por sus piernas, seguramente ensuciando la maldita escalera…

Y la desesperación de Bokuto no lo estaba ayudando demasiado. ¿Toda aquella cuestión no era instintiva, Bokuto no tenía que _saber _qué hacer? ¿O es que acaso eso estaba alterado en aquella mente tan peculiar?

Que los dioses estuviesen todos de su parte y se equivocara, porque si no iban a estar en un grave problema. Él iba a estarlo.

Cuando un tercer espasmo amenazó con arrastrarlo a la perdición, Akaashi decidió que tenía que emplear medidas drásticas de persuasión. En el momento en el que el calambre se perdió dentro de su vientre y supo lo que se avecinaba, retorció levemente su cuerpo arqueando el torso mientras una de sus manos se colaba entre sus piernas abiertas; sin demasiados preámbulos, introdujo en su interior dos de sus dedos hasta lo más profundo que su mano le permitió hacerlo.

Y el efecto fue devastador. Un gemido placentero surgió de su garganta cuando logró encontrar una ínfima parte del desahogo que buscaba. Rápidamente, sus dedos se abrieron y cerraron con facilidad, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo ayudados por aquel lubricante natural que bañaba ya sus partes íntimas. Con su otra mano decidió atender su miembro también húmedo y caliente, encontrando un ritmo satisfactorio entre ambos movimientos. Aún así, sin embargo, por mucho empeño que pusiera en el asunto, apenas arañaba lo que parecía dibujarse como un orgasmo, pero sólo eso.

Podía fantasear con alcanzarlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para sentirse satisfecho. Después de todo, el alivio que su cuerpo necesitaba teóricamente no debía provenir de sí mismo, sino de la atención que debía brindarle un Alfa. Era eso, o aguantarse la maldita tortura durante varios días _seguidos_. Estúpida naturaleza.

Y una cuarta oleada de aquella sensación desagradable convulsionó su cuerpo ya al borde del llanto, más frustrado que nunca.

Akaashi iba a suplicar si tenía que hacerlo, aquello que había comenzado como una insinuación tediosa y una oportunidad ejemplar para acostarse con Bokuto se estaba transformando en un verdadero calvario que se anteponía a sus caprichos personales.

La naturaleza era sabia, después de todo.

Ya había abierto la boca dispuesto incluso a explicarle a Bokuto qué era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, más no fue necesario. El Alfa había ingresado en una especie de trance mental en cuanto Akaashi había intentado brindarse placer a sí mismo, observándolo detenidamente y con una intensidad que Akaashi percibió como algo positivo; de un momento a otro pareció reaccionar y, en un acto mecánico y sin prestar demasiada atención a la cuestión, Bokuto logró deshacerse con facilidad de la hebilla de su cinturón, de los botones y de la cremallera sin destruir nada en el proceso, tarea que antes parecía haberle costado horrores.

Akaashi gimió inconscientemente cuando finalmente Bokuto pudo quitarse las últimas prendas que tanto le estorbaban; sin siquiera emitir palabra alguna se posicionó sobre Akaashi obligándolo a separar todavía más las piernas mientras sentía todo el peso del otro sobre él otra vez.

Por un momento, mientras Akaashi sentía como Bokuto retiraba su mano en forma delicada y su mirada ambarina, en esos momento penetrante pero mesurada le pedía un permiso tácito que el Omega ya le había brindado en el momento en el que le había permitido entrar a su hogar, sintió temor. Mejor dicho, incertidumbre. Su cuerpo estaba deseoso y expectante de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, pero su mente viajaba constantemente entre pensamientos que le producían alivio, otros incertidumbre. Nunca había hecho algo como aquello, no sabía ni siquiera qué esperar al respecto. Había leído, oído. Se había informado correctamente, pero una cosa era saberlo por terceras personas y otra, muy diferente, era experimentarlo por cuenta propia.

Bokuto apoyó su frente sobre la de Akaashi y exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo todo el tiempo que había estado observándolo; Akaashi se sostuvo de sus hombros y apretó con fuerza los músculos ajenos, tensos bajo su tacto. También inspiró y soltó el aire pausadamente, ambos visiblemente nerviosos. Con cierta timidez, Akaashi acercó un poco más sus rostros y rozó los labios de Bokuto en un beso fugaz y suave que intentaba infundirle confianza al otro.

Akaashi sintió una leve presión entre sus piernas y supo que aquello al fin iba a suceder; contuvo el aire, ansioso y temeroso. Igualmente, por mucha preparación que hubiese hecho antes de aquello y en ese momento, nunca hubiese estado listo para aquello. Bokuto fue considerado, de eso no le cabía duda alguna; sabía que probablemente estaba conteniéndose justamente para no herirlo y que aquella primera penetración era sólo eso, el inicio. Aún así, agradeció aquellos fluidos que seguían surgiendo de su cuerpo, porque lo primero que sintió había sido que su cuerpo no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Separó más las piernas en un intento por hacer espacio en su interior percibiendo como lentamente Bokuto seguía...y seguía introduciéndose en su interior hasta un punto que le resultó casi imposible.

Sin embargo, cuando Bokuto finalmente permaneció quieto en su interior, Akaashi no sintió dolor alguno. Se percibió a sí mismo extrañamente lleno al tiempo que sentía los brazos de Bokuto temblando por la fuerza que hacía al sostenerse y no aplastarlo, y en ese momento…

...algo que se parecía al calambre que lo había estado martirizando comenzó a surgir de su bajo vientre, pero la sensación había sido totalmente diferente; en vez de perderse en su interior y producirle dolor, aquello se había disipado en una fuente de calor que se concentró cada vez más, y más...hasta que se sintió a sí mismo clavando las uñas sobre los hombros de Bokuto, su cuerpo contorsionándose debajo del otro y jadeando como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello del Alfa, repleto de un placer indescriptible y liberador.

Ah, así que _eso _era un orgasmo dentro del celo.

Los espasmos no cesaron rápidamente; su cuerpo seguía experimentando las descargas eléctricas de aquella conmoción tan agradable, sus piernas sin fuerza alguna temblando mientras intentaba controlarse. Finalmente recargó la cabeza en el duro escalón cerrando los ojos, aún agitado y sin deseo alguno de moverse. Aquello había sido arrollador, ¿cómo era que nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza hacerlo? Lo que había leído u oído se quedaba muy corto en cuanto a descripciones.

— ¿Estás bien, Akaashi?.— la risa de Bokuto le indicó a Akaashi que aquella pregunta era más irónica que sincera preocupación.— Eso fue...wow.

— Si, así fue.

Sonrió, contagiándose de la risa ajena ahora que se hallaba un poco más distendido; rodeó el cuello de Bokuto y lo atrajo mientras lo besaba más concienzudamente, suspirando dentro del beso. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron hacia su cabello completamente desordenado por el ajetreo rascando su cuero cabelludo, laxo y satisfecho.

Por eso, no tendría que haberse sorprendido cuando aquel calor infernal comenzó a atacarlo otra vez; Akaashi frunció el ceño, fastidiado por el poco tiempo que le había dado para recuperarse, ¿y qué esperaba, si _recién _habían empezado? Akaashi rodeó las caderas de Bokuto con ambas piernas y lo presionó a moverse, ahora ya seguro de que no iba a sentir precisamente _dolor_.

Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que Bokuto sí podía ir más profundo, y más rápido de lo que le hubiese costado adaptarse, Akaashi había tenido la necesidad de aferrarse al otro con piernas y brazos sintiendo un leve dolor en su espalda cuando su cuerpo chocaba contra los escalones de madera, fríos y duros. Claramente Bokuto había perdido cualquier tipo de mesura mientras lo penetraba cada vez con mayor fuerza y velocidad; Akaashi alcanzó un segundo e incluso un tercer orgasmo, más intensos y devastadores que los anteriores, pero en ningún momento Bokuto había mermado en la intensidad de sus embestidas...y no es que Akaashi se quejara por eso, pero ya le estaba costando controlar sus cuerpos al percibir que habían ido resbalando escaleras abajo.

— V-Vamos a mi habitación…— Akaashi llegó a pensar que Bokuto no lo había oído por el sonido que producían sus cuerpos y el suyo propio al golpearse contra la madera. Se aferró a uno de los barrotes de la escalera en un intento por ganar estabilidad, sin demasiado éxito.

— Aquí estamos bien.

Akaashi rodó los ojos cuando percibió un cambio de posición. Como si se tratase de una pluma, Bokuto lo había alzado y sentado a horcajadas sobre sí mismo, provocando que Akaashi prácticamente cayera sobre él y que terminara empalándose a sí mismo. Al percibir el nuevo nivel de profundidad que había alcanzado aquella penetración, Akaashi logró llegar en un estado lamentable a otro orgasmo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos iban.

— Koutaro, por favor, vamos…

Ah, sí. El cambio de táctica había funcionado, y de maravillas. Percibió enseguida como a Bokuto se le cortaba la respiración en cuanto había oído su nombre ser pronunciado de una manera tan provocativa y suplicante al mismo tiempo, y su actitud había cambiado radicalmente. Akaashi notó como el cuerpo más grande y fornido que el suyo se ablandaba bajo sus piernas y manos, sus ojos brillando atontados mientras lo observaba con una expresión dichosa en el rostro.

— Adonde tú quieras, cuando quieras.

— A mi cuarto, ahora.

Akaashi sonrió cuando su "orden" fue acatada sin queja ni demora alguna. Se vio otra vez cargado por Bokuto como si no representara peso alguno para él y se dirigieron escaleras arriba.

— Ah, por cierto…¿Dónde está tu habitación?

— A la derecha.

— Entendido.

El Omega abrió la boca para aclararle que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada porque no quería que sus feromonas inundaran toda la casa, temor que ahora era un hecho. Acto seguido, no dijo nada pensando que era una cuestión obvia que su cuarto no tenía llave porque él se encontraba en la casa, pero…

— Pero…¡pero no patees la puerta!

Con Bokuto Koutaro, tenía que dejar de hacer suposiciones. En ese mismo instante.

—¡Lo siento, no puedo esperar!.— gritó contra su oído cuando ingresó a su pequeño refugio personal con Akaashi abrazado a su cuello, olfateando su aroma penetrante e intenso.

Aún así, con probablemente dos puertas rotas en la casa, ¿cómo podía llegar a enojarse con él?

— Entonces, ¡¿cómo no voy a molestarme con ese grupo de estúpidos?! ¡Ahora que vuelvo a recordarlo, me da más coraje!

— Yo le pedí a Konoha-san que no dijese nada.

— ¡Pero los demás lo sabían!

— Eso es porque...nos oyeron hablar antes de que tú llegaras.

— ¿En serio?

Akaashi podía describirse a sí mismo como un muñeco de trapo tirado sobre su propia cama; le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde el primer cabello de su cabeza hasta el último dedo del pie. Más que dolor, sentía su cuerpo pesado e incapaz de moverse dos milímetros de su posición, boca arriba sobre el colchón, las sábanas apenas cubriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo, el resto de frazadas en el suelo...mentira, sí le dolían algunas partes de su anatomía.

Pero en el estado de paz y tranquilidad en el que se hallaba, era algo por lo que quizás se preocuparía más tarde.

Ladeó el cuello hacia la derecha para enfocar a Bokuto, quien se había sentado bruscamente en la cama, moviendo todo el colchón; con un poco de pena, Akaashi notó algunas marcas en la espalda del otro producto de sus rasguñones, algún que otro moretón en su cuello y otros arañazos más en sus brazos.

¿Qué era, un animal salvaje?

Sonrió al oír el tono de incredulidad con el que Bokuto había hablado. No iba a poner a explicarle en ese momento que él siempre había sido un poco más...sosegado a la hora de percibir las feromonas de otros Omegas a su alrededor, si es que era capaz de percibir alguna que no fuera exageradamente notoria...por lo que no era el momento ni el lugar para confesarle que, en realidad, todos en el equipo se habían dado cuenta en el acto de su condición, menos él.

O al menos eso aparentaba.

— En serio.

Akaashi estiró como pudo uno de sus brazos y sus largos dedos acariciaron uno de las delgadas líneas rojas en la espalda de Bokuto. Éste se dejó acariciar, relajándose y tumbandose otra vez, ahora sobre Akaashi. Tardaron varios segundos en acomodarse de nuevo, más porque Akaashi se resistía a movilizarse demasiado que por verdadera incomodidad. Bokuto depositó todo su peso sobre el Omega quien ajustó el cuerpo más grande entre sus piernas, la cabeza del Alfa descansando sobre su pecho, sus brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo casi asfixiante. Así estuvieron varios segundos, Bokuto acariciando su espalda y Akaashi desordenando aún más sus cabellos. Entrecerró los párpados; los sentía pesados, como el resto de su cuerpo...quizás podría dormir aunque fuese un poco…

— Mmh…¿te has dormido?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Bokuto demasiado cerca de su rostro. En algún momento Akaashi se había quedado dormido, sus manos descansando en la espalda ajena. ¿Por qué, por qué Bokuto no parecía _para nada_ cansado? Se estiró un poco, intentando suprimir el sopor que se había adueñado de todo su ser.

— No, dime.

— Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿te duele algo, te lastimé? Me dio la impresión de que fui un poco brusco anoche.

— Koutaro. Mírame.

— Lo estoy haciendo.

Akaashi tomó el rostro de Bokuto entre sus manos; los ojos ambarinos lo observaban entre atentos y confundidos por la seriedad de su rostro. El Omega depositó un beso corto sobre los labios del Alfa procurando tranquilizarlo.

Era como la décima vez que le hacía aquella pregunta.

— Estoy bien. No, estoy excelente.

— ¿De verdad?.— otra vez, la sonrisa tonta de Bokuto contagió a Akaashi, devolviéndosela.

— Sí, de verdad.

En realidad, había problemas un poco más graves que algún simple dolor en su cuerpo. Akaashi había tomado tres supresores en total desde que había notado el cambio hormonal, pero no sabía si aquello había sido suficiente para suprimir...otros posibles inconvenientes. Ni siquiera quería pensar en aquello, porque el sólo hecho de recordar que se había dejado llevar por el celo y no había utilizado ningún tipo de protección con Bokuto...le erizaba completamente todos los vellos del cuerpo.

La cabeza de Bokuto volvió a descansar sobre el pecho de Akaashi y éste se permitió un momento de relajación hasta la siguiente duda o pregunta, porque sabía que había más. Misteriosamente, su celo había durado menos de lo usual, pero lo había adjudicado al _cambio _en su manera de sobrellevarlo. Apenas había amanecido, Akaashi se había sentido completamente extenuado y el calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo durante todo el día anterior se había disipado como si nunca hubiese estado allí, calmando la situación. Momento que Bokuto había aprovechado para quedarse quieto, pero también para no parar de hablar.

— Keiji.

Akaashi sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Le agradaba demasiado el cómo sonaba su nombre cuando era Bokuto quien lo utilizaba. No sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento de la noche había comenzado a llamarlo así, pero agradecía enormemente el cambio. A él le gustaba oírlo, y a Bokuto pronunciarlo.

Por supuesto, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde la última vez que había hablado.

— Dime.

— Todo esto que pasó…¿en qué nos convierte ahora?

¿_De verdad _estaba preguntando aquello?¿Era una broma?

— Quiero decir, está claro que ya no somos amigos. No, lo que quise decir es que somo un poco más que amigos ahora, ¿no es cierto?

— Lo que viene después de amigos creo que se llama novios, Koutaro.

— Ah.

Por segunda vez en 10 minutos, Bokuto se incorporó del pecho de Akaashi y se acercó a su rostro. Cuando Akaashi abrió los ojos, lo tenía prácticamente pegado a su rostro y la cercanía le produjo cierto mareo. Bokuto lo observaba con una especie de seria concentración que asustó un poco al Omega.

— ¿S-Si?

Déjame hacerlo bien, entonces.— Bokuto apoyó los codos a los costados de Akaashi incorporándose un poco más para darle algo de espacio personal al otro. Akaashi frunció el ceño, un poco preocupado por lo que podría decir Bokuto en esos momentos.— Keiji, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

La pregunta descolocó completamente a Akaashi; sin embargo, pese a que no se lo esperaba, su rostro se incendió en cuestión de segundos cuando comprendió que Bokuto sí iba en serio con todo aquello. El alivio de que el otro hubiese resuelto sus temores más infundados - porque conocía a Bokuto, sabía lo apegado que era y lo serias que se tomaba las cosas - sin siquiera habérselo preguntado se reflejó en sus ojos cuando no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus párpados. Iba a echarle la culpa a la carga hormonal que todavía llevaba encima.

— ¡No llores, por favor! Yo…

— Si, claro que quiero. Tonto.

Akaashi atrajo a Bokuto a sus labios, el sueño perdido en algún lugar muy lejano. Sintió al otro riéndose en medio del beso y Akaashi, como siempre, no pudo evitar contagiarse de su alegría.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ese ruido.

— ¿Qué ruido?

De repente, Bokuto se incorporó, ladeando el rostro hacia el costado de la habitación donde se encontraba la puerta. Akaashi, un poco preocupado de que la puerta de la casa hubiese quedado abierta también se incorporó, sentándose en la cama con un poco de esfuerzo. Aguzó el oído intentando oír lo que sea que el otro hubiese captado, sin éxito.

— ¿Qué…?.— Bokuto detuvo su pregunta con una mano en el aire, su ceño fruncido.

— Hay un coche afuera, ¿esperabas a alguien?

— No puede ser, qué día es.

— Sábado. Creo.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, uno aterrorizado, el otro confundido. De repente, un ruido metálico se dejó oír en el piso inferior de la casa, la voz de una mujer amortiguada, a lo lejos.

— Mis padres. Volvían. Hoy. ¡La escalera, tu ropa, mi...lo que quede de mi ropa interior!

— ¡¿Cómo?!

Akaashi jadeó desesperado, golpeando a Bokuto y corriendo fuera del cuarto. Desnudo y todo, si lograba retirar la ropa, limpiar a tiempo...no, no iba a poder…

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirles a sus padres?

¿Que tenía novio? Bueno, eso era verdad. ¿Que lo quería? Eso era una mentira. Akaashi Keiji amaba a Bokuto Koutaro aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. ¿Qué haría? Afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, si era necesario.

Llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a acomodar el desastre; sorpresivamente, luego de oír el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura, su madre no había ingresado en la casa. Un par de golpes en la puerta de entrada lo sobresaltaron, casi cayéndose de la escalera.

— Keiji, ¿estás ahí?¿Has dejado algo detrás de la puerta? No podemos abrir.

— Ni creo que puedan.

La voz de Bokuto a sus espaldas volvió a sobresaltarlo; subió algunos escalones para estar a su altura, momento en el que Bokuto aprovechó para cubrirlo con una manta. Akaashi frunció el ceño, mirándolo interrogante.

— Anoche...creo que golpeé demasiado fuerte la puerta. Algo...algo sonó feo cuando se cerró.

— Oh...por Dios.

_Bueno, sí._

Iba a tener que asumir más de una consecuencia.

— Vístete. Hoy vas a conocer a mis padres.

— ¡¿Tan pronto?!

La expresión pasmada en el rostro de Bokuto fue todo lo que Akaashi necesitaba ver para saber que si, aquello iba a valer la pena.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia cortita :) Nos leemos en la próxima, seguro xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Yo acá otra vez (?)**

**Éste fanfic ya estaba terminado, pero...no puedo dejarlo así, menos cuando amo tanto el BokuAka. Quizás vuelva a actualizar después de esto, quizás no. Todo depende de la inspiración y la recepción que tenga xD**

**Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo esto que surgió de un delirio con una amiga xD**

* * *

Viernes por la mañana.

Las clases habían comenzado hacía unos 10 o 15 minutos ya desde que había oído la campana del colegio. Akaashi Keiji siempre era puntual. A su entender, llegar tarde a un lugar específico con un horario programado se consideraba una falta de respeto y una ausencia completa de interés en el asunto, por lo que aquella mañana, como todas las mañanas de ese año, del año anterior y desde que tenía memoria, había llegado a la Academia Fukurodani veinte minutos antes del horario en el que comenzaba su primera clase.

Había llegado al salón, había logrado tomar asiento y comenzado a retirar algunos de los libros de texto que sabía iba a utilizar en las primeras horas. Incluso había decidido - pese a que aún hacía frío a principio de abril - abrir un poco la ventana que justo daba para el banco que él ocupaba, intentando refrescar su mente aún un tanto adormilada.

Durante su viaje corto hacia el colegio, había llegado a la conclusión que desayunar nunca había sido una buena opción para su sistema digestivo. En el trayecto y allí, sentado en el banco mientras veía como algunos alumnos ya comenzaban a llegar a su salón, había sentido una leve opresión en la boca de su estómago que lejos de mermar, había ido empeorando.

Hasta que se había vuelto insoportable y había tenido que literalmente salir corriendo hacia el baño más cercano, en donde actualmente se encontraba.

Había vomitado el desayuno completo, casi sin digerir.Y no había sido en una sola ocasión, sino en una tanda de arcadas sin náuseas de por medio que lo habían dejado arrodillado frente al retrete de uno de los individuales del baño, sin fuerzas y con un dolor bastante molesto a los costados de su vientre producto del esfuerzo que había hecho.

Recuperando un poco la compostura y nervioso porque sus pertenencias estaban en el salón y él se hallaba ausente, se preguntó a sí mismo por qué le estaban sucediendo ese tipo de situaciones desagradables desde hacía un par de semanas. Mientras refrescaba su rostro y se enjuagaba la boca en un intento por quitarse el mal sabor con el que había comenzado el día, Akaashi se cuestionó si aquello podía ser producto de sus nervios. La graduación no estaba lejos, el ingreso a la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el equipo de vóley que tanto le había costado reagrupar luego de que los de tercer año se hubiesen graduado ya daba muestras de poder valerse sólo, con un nuevo capitán que pasaría a tercer año cuando él se graduara ya elegido.

Si todo estaba en orden, si todo iba bien encaminado y no había sobresaltos, ¿por qué no había podido dormir bien, el café le caía tan mal últimamente, estaba teniendo tan mal humor y vomitaba mañana de por medio?

Carraspeó, observando su rostro ojeroso en el espejo. Aquella noche tampoco había dormido demasiado bien. Había dado incansables vueltas en el colchón hasta que había logrado conciliar el sueño 3 horas antes de que la alarma lo volviese a despertar.

Y sus ojos se desviaron a su cuello parcialmente descubierto luego de que se hubiese desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa y retirado la corbata en un intento por no ensuciarla. Como si su mente se hubiese puesto repentinamente en blanco, su mirada quedó paralizada en aquella marca redonda que, pese al paso del tiempo, no perdía intensidad sobre su piel.

Se acercó al espejo casi chocando la cabeza contra éste mientras acercaba una mano temblorosa, retirando aún más la camisa. Tragó saliva, carraspeando luego. Sintió las pulsaciones de su corazón en el cuello, en los oídos.

No. No podía ser cierto.

No, sólo estaba delirando.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la paranoia que comenzaba a gobernarlo. Intentó despejar un poco su mente mientras acomodaba su uniforme y se disponía a regresar al salón.

Más tarde quizás podría hacer un par de llamadas. Sólo para quedarse más tranquilo.

Aún así, lejos del baño y de la cafetería, su estómago le dio tregua lo que quedó del resto de la jornada escolar. Akaashi conversó con compañeros de salón, asistió a las clases de la tarde y participó activamente del entrenamiento del equipo de vóley - aunque dando más instrucciones y llamados de atención que jugando en si.

Con un poco de nostalgia, se sentó en uno de los bancos del gimnasio con un balón en la mano. Su cuerpo no se sentía agotado, sólo un poco cansado. Tiempo atrás - un año atrás - aquella hora podía marcar incluso el inicio de la peor parte de sus prácticas, cuando Bokuto parecía fastidiarse por la falta de "motivación" del resto y prácticamente lo obligaba a quedarse hasta tarde junto a él. Ahora, siendo casi las 8 PM, se hallaba sólo en la cancha. El sonido del silencio lo abrumó un poco al comprender que aquellos entrenamientos extenuantes ya nunca volverían a repetirse, y no era por falta de motivación del equipo actual, sino por la ausencia de aquella energía vibrante e imparable que siempre había caracterizado a Bokuto.

Y antes de percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, su vista se empañó de repente.

Molesto consigo mismo, se levantó del banco y acomodó los balones y su bolso antes de salir de allí apagando la luz, un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus pestañas. Limpió bruscamente su rostro borrando todo rastro de agua sobre él mientras se disponía a abandonar el predio de la academia, oscura y solitaria ya a esas horas.

Aquella sensación extraña de estar en el colegio a esas horas era ya conocida por Akaashi, solo que siempre se había sentido acompañado al salir por la reja cada maldita noche.

Suspiró, caminando calle abajo hacia su hogar. Al final, no había realizado las llamadas que hubiese deseado y ya no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Mientras se preguntaba si su fin de semana sería igual de nefasto que aquella semana, su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolso.

Detuvo su caminata mientras contestaba, sus ojos fijos en las primeras estrellas que ya se dejaban ver en el cielo oscuro y despejado.

— Bokuto-san.

— ¡Akaashi!...¿te encuentras bien?

— Claro, ¿por qué?

— Tu voz. ¿Estuviste llorando?

La voz estruendosa del otro pasó a tener un tono dubitativo y tembloroso cuando preguntó aquello, alterando a Akaashi más de lo que ya se sentía. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Había tenido que cubrir su boca con una mano para evitar que algún sonido extraño se escapara de sus labios cuando sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba tan susceptible?

— ¿Akaashi?¿Sigues ahí?

— Estoy bien, Bokuto-san. No te preocupes.

— Tú no estás bien, ¿qué sucedió, por qué no quieres contármelo?

Akaashi suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

Hacía poco más de un año, Akaashi había sufrido un celo repentino que lo había tomado desprevenido en medio del colegio. Había podido salir airoso de la situación, pero todo había derivado en la consolidación de su relación formal con Bokuto, incluso una vez que éste se hubiese graduado de Fukurodani.

Los tiempos juntos eran escasos luego de que el mayor ingresara en la universidad, se mudara aún más lejos y el poco tiempo libre se le fuese en entrenamientos, pero aún así habían podido adaptarse bastante bien, sobre todo porque Akaashi había estado bastante ocupado y había sabido manejar bien las inseguridades y bajones emocionales del otro cuando pasaban más de dos semanas sin verse. Increíblemente, sin embargo, su celo había vuelto a suscitarse 3 veces más en todo aquel período de tiempo, hecho inaudito considerando lo espacioso e irregular que siempre había sido su ciclo hormonal.

Cada período de necesidad se había vuelto más nefasto e intenso que el anterior, al punto en que Akaashi se cuestionó si aquello tenía que ver con las ausencias prolongadas de Bokuto, como una especie de recordatorio cruel acerca de los pocos momentos de intimidad que habían logrado obtener en aquellos meses.

De cualquier manera, en el último celo que había atravesado hacía ya unos dos o tres meses - el cual había avisado, por primera vez a Akaashi un par de días antes con síntomas bastante molestos que en aquella ocasión la cosa iba a ser espantosa, por lo que había tenido que ausentarse al colegio un par de días y encerrarse en el departamento de Bokuto con urgencia - el Alfa finalmente lo había marcado bajo el consentimiento de ambos.

Y Akaashi no podría estar más contento con los resultados. Nunca había sido inconformista y su relación con Bokuto había mejorado y vuelto mucho más cercana por obvias razones, pero luego del vínculo, Akaashi al fin había caído en cuenta que siempre había faltado algo para hacerlo completamente feliz, y allí estaba. Aquel Alfa ruidoso y un tanto inmaduro en algunos aspectos era un pilar fundamental en su vida que había estado allí desde hacía tiempo, pero que recién luego de aquel momento había comprendido su verdadera importancia.

— No hay nada que contar, Bokuto-san. Sólo estoy…sólo estoy cansado.

Increíblemente, Akaashi pasó del llanto a la risa en segundos al percatarse de que iba a decir "deprimido" sin justificación alguna, recordándole a los altibajos emocionales de Bokuto.

¿Aquello sería contagioso?

— Keiji.

Luego de unos días luego de su primer celo, ambos habían comenzado a llamarse por su apellido otra vez, quizás impelidos por la misma rutina de siempre. Sin embargo, habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito en el que cada uno pronunciaba el nombre de pila del otro sólo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, fuese buena o mala.

Akaashi tragó saliva, intentando no perder los nervios.

— ¿Sí?

— Qué esté lejos no significa que no pueda sentirte. No estás bien.

Maldito vínculo, traicionándolo justo en esos momentos.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? Porque me gustaría saberlo también.— había sonado más agresivo de lo que hubiese querido, arrepintiéndose del tono desafiante que había utilizado para hablarle a Bokuto. Él no era así, ¿qué carajos le sucedía?

— Hace un par de semanas que te noto...no sé, raro. Pensé que estabas nervioso por algún examen, o...mmmh...bueno, yo…

— ¿Sí, Bokuto-san?

Akaashi había ido avanzando en su camino conforme la conversación parecía dirigirse hacia terrenos más peligrosos; mientras Bokuto tartamudeaba e intentaba poner en palabras lo que su mente quería expresar, Akaashi llegó a su hogar. La luces estaban apagadas, probablemente sus padres habían vuelto a salir de viaje. Posiblemente su madre se lo había dicho aquella misma mañana y Akaashi - medio dormido, medio descompuesto - no le había prestado atención.

— Yo...bueno, lo voy a decir rápido para que no suene tan mal, ¿está bien?

— Está bien.— oyó a Bokuto inspirar profundamente del otro lado de la línea mientras Akaashi cerraba la puerta de entrada a su casa, el pasillo casi en penumbras.

— Pensé que podías estar extrañándome.

Las piernas de Akaashi flaquearon un poco al oír aquello, casi trastabillando en su camino en medio de la oscuridad hacia las escaleras. Apoyó una mano en la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— Yo también pensé que podía ser eso.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— Sí, pero lo descarté enseguida.— el silencio del otro lado de la línea causó cierta gracia al Omega.— Porque siempre estoy extrañándote. Tendría que sentirme así todo el tiempo, entonces.

— ¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Konoha tiene razón, apesto como Alfa.

— No digas esas cosas, también sé que me extrañas, ¿no?

Era raro para Akaashi hablar abiertamente de aquel tipo de asuntos, porque la mayoría de las veces daba las cosas por sobreentendidas. Prefería más las acciones que las palabras, pero siempre había un buen momento para esclarecer sus emociones.

Aunque no sabía bien si ese era uno de ellos.

— ¡Claro! Te extraño todo el tiempo, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

Akaashi tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina apretando más de la cuenta el teléfono contra el costado de su rostro. Luego de haber encendido la luz del corredor, sus ojos se habían fijado en un punto entre la pared y las escaleras que conducían hacia el primer piso, su mente en blanco pero su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido contra su pecho. Incluso tuvo la necesidad de desanudar la corbata, friccionando su cuello, ansioso.

Bokuto carraspeó varias veces, y Akaashi supo que aquella propuesta había salido impulsivamente sin tener en cuenta lo que podía llegar a causar al tirar semejante bomba. El Omega suspiró, intentando controlarse.

— Eso, yo...bueno, quería hablarlo contigo en realidad.- Bokuto comenzó a hablar atropelladamente producto de los nervios y Akaashi requirió de toda su concentración para comprender lo que le decía.- No es sólo porque te extrañe, sino por...eh…¿precaución?

— ¿Precaución?

— Akaashi.— Bokuto resopló del otro lado de la línea, perdiendo un poco la paciencia de la conversación que él mismo había iniciado.— Estás muy lejos, sé que eso te afecta. A mi también, pero sé que a ti en mayor medida. No quiero que...que tengas que pasar tampoco por un mal momento por mi culpa.

— ¿Por tu culpa? Bokuto-san, no estoy entendiendo, pero nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa.

— ¡Claro que si! Hasta mamá me lo dijo.

Akaashi de repente se sintió impulsado a caminar en círculos dentro de la cocina parcialmente a oscuras, intranquilo. ¿Acaso Bokuto estaba teniendo ese tipo de conversaciones con su madre?

Creía entender el punto al que quería llegar, después de todo. Una vez realizado el vínculo, las parejas solían sufrir cierto grado de malestar físico y/o emocional cuando la otra persona se encontraba ausente por demasiado tiempo, y eso también dependía del tipo de relación que mantuviesen. Por suerte, pese a que sostenían una relación bastante estable e íntima, Akaashi corría a favor por sus ciclos irregulares y espaciados, sus hormonas respondiendo en realidad en forma parcial a la lejanía de Bokuto.

No podía afirmar que durante el primer tiempo no la había pasado mal, pero luego se había ido acostumbrando al leve malestar que había experimentado cada vez que Bokuto partía de nuevo hacia su departamento concluido algún fin de semana en el que se había retornado al hogar, o cuando Akaashi había tenido que volver a su casa a regañadientes después de haberse quedado varias noches en el hogar ajeno.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo aquello podía estar afectando a Bokuto, simple y llanamente porque nunca antes habían tocado el tema y el Alfa no parecía particularmente afectado fuera de su insistencia habitual por lograr que se quedara un rato más a su lado.

—Supuestamente, yo te marqué, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de tu bienestar y de cuidarte como corresponde. En cambio...bueno, aquí estoy. Lo siento, Akaashi.

— Bokuto-san, por favor, detente.

Akaashi apretó el puente de su nariz, abrumado por lo que el otro decía. Se sentía de cierta manera contenido y hasta enternecido por la preocupación y el repentino despertar que el Alfa parecía estar teniendo de un rol clásico impuesto, pero al mismo tiempo no podía quitarse la sensación de inutilidad de encima. Akaashi ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria pero, aún así, ya tenía planes a futuro para continuar sus estudios e independizarse económicamente lo más pronto posible.

Sabía de qué clase de bienestar hablaba Bokuto, y también sabía muy bien que no se lo estaba diciendo de mala fe, pero tenía que detenerlo antes de que aquella idea se le instalara en la cabeza.

— ¿Tu madre te dijo eso?¿Que tenías que cuidarme y no sé qué más?

— No, mamá me sugirió que nos mudáramos juntos. Ella se preocupa más por ti que por mi.

— Entonces, ¿quién te dijo eso?

— Ah, ese fue Kuroo.

Bien, ahí lo tenía.

Ahora el que había bufado y caminado a grandes zancadas haciendo mucho ruido hacia las escaleras había sido Akaashi.

— Akaashi, por favor, ¡no te enojes!

— No estoy enojado.

— Sí lo estás, puedo oír tu ira. Escucha, él sólo me dio un consejo, no tienes que ponerte así.

— No me pongo de ninguna manera, Koutaro.— oyó el jadeo del otro lado del teléfono mientras llegaba a su habitación, lanzaba el bolso sobre la cama y azotaba la puerta de su cuarto.

— Me odias, ¿verdad?

— No, no te odio. Pero no quiero que le andes pidiendo consejos a una persona que no sabe manejar su propia relación, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

— Totalmente. Lo comprendí a la perfección.

— Bien. No, no está bien.

Akaashi se recostó sobre su cama, sintiéndose un poco mareado. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Kuroo era el amigo más cercano que Bokuto había mantenido desde la secundaria y sabía perfectamente que aquel sujeto no iba a llenarle la cabeza a su Alfa con ideas erróneas o malintencionadas y, probablemente, estaba cansado de escuchar las inseguridades de Bokuto con respecto a su relación a distancia.

— Tienes que defender a tu amigo, no darme la razón a mi.

— Eres mucho más importante, Akaashi.— el aludido chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la reacción desmedida que estaba teniendo.— Pero de verdad, te noto muy raro.

— Yo también. Estoy cansado de sentirme así.

— ¿Has tenido algún malestar físico? ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

— Un par, pero nada grave. Sí, no pasa nada. No te preocupes.

— Me preocupas demasiado. No puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo tienes libre?

— No tengo libre, pero voy mañana.

— _¿Qué?_

El Omega se incorporó en la cama, otra vez ansioso y por qué no, ilusionado con la perspectiva de que Bokuto hubiese decidido hacer un "cambio de planes". Hasta donde sabía, el entrenamiento del equipo de vóley de la universidad se había intensificado bastante y hasta finales de mes no iban a poder verse, al menos que Akaashi faltara al colegio por viajar a otra ciudad a más de 200 kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Fue de último momento, lamento no avisarte.

— ¿Se suspendió el entrenamiento?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?¿Cuándo decidiste venir?

— Hace 10 minutos. Puedo faltar a una práctica, nadie se va a morir.

— Frena ahí. ¿Desde cuándo soy más importante que tus entrenamientos?

— Akaashi, ¡por Dios! ¿Desde cuándo no lo eres, y desde cuándo me cuestionas todo lo que te digo? Pensé que iba a agradarte que fuera, pero veo que no es así.

Akaashi respiró una vez, dos veces. Tres veces seguidas sintiendo palpitaciones en sus oídos. Pasó su mano libre por su rostro, apenado por lo que acababa de decir. Claro que quería ver a Bokuto, lo ansiaba más de lo que él mismo podía llegar a reconocerse. Deseaba ser egoísta y decirle que estaba bien, que incluso podía dejar la universidad si eso significaba que pudiese quedarse con él día y noche, pero eso no estaba nada bien. Como tampoco había sido correcto reaccionar de aquella manera al ver que el Alfa estaba esquivando sus responsabilidades probablemente al oírlo compungido y afectado por una fuerza desconocida que lo estaba obligando a ser una persona que él no era.

Al oír lo último que el otro había pronunciado con cierta decepción, Akaashi no pudo contener el nudo que se le había estado formando en la garganta desde hacía unos minutos; se quedó en silencio cubriendo su boca, otra vez sin poder frenar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer otra vez por su rostro.

Y sin poder evitar que un jadeo estrangulado surgiera de sus labios cuando necesitó tomar aire para seguir llorando.

— Akaashi, ¿qué…? Estás enloqueciéndome, por favor, dime qué te está pasando...estoy lejos y no sé qué hacer.— la voz suplicante de Bokuto sólo empeoró su estado emocional, llorando con más ahínco.

— Tengo miedo.— soltó al fin sollozando, limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas de su rostro que aún seguían cayendo.

— ¿De qué?¿Alguien te ha estado molestando? Lo sabía, tendría que haber…

— Creo que estoy embarazado.

Silencio.

Akaashi inspiró brusca y sonoramente por la nariz intentando destapar sus fosas nasales mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decir. Aquel temor infundado hacía una semana había ido creciendo en su interior conforme los días transcurrían y su estado emocional no mejoraba, conforme el tiempo pasaba y su cuerpo parecía verse cada vez más afectado por los síntomas; había enterrado sus sospechas en lo más profundo de su mente porque, sencillamente, era imposible. Hacía ya meses de su último celo y la última vez que había intimado con Bokuto no había sentido nada fuera de lo común, por lo que no podía haber sucedido…

...hasta que se había informado un poco más, y había descubierto que fuera de su período de necesidad, había casi un 30% de probabilidades de una concepción. Había reprimido aquella información pensando que un 30% era mucho menos de la mitad de las posibilidades de que ocurriese, pero nunca se habían cuidado a excepción de sus celos…

Y al decirlo, al exteriorizar aquello en palabras, había logrado que el asunto fuese real y, paradójicamente, se sentía más liviano y liberado, quizás por haber compartido su temor más grande a Bokuto.

Quien se había quedado sin habla.

— ¿Bokuto-san?¿Sigues ahí?

— Ah, sí. Sigo aquí.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien, qué?.—Akaashi rezongó frustrado, dejando de llorar. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco exasperado por la situación.

— ¿No tienes nada que opinar respecto a lo que acabo de decirte?

— Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, no creo que pueda decir nada coherente en este momento.— otro momento de silencio los absorbió, Akaashi sintiendo la incertidumbre crecer en su interior.

— Pero, ¿estás feliz, estás asustado, estás enojado? Porque yo estoy aterrado, sinceramente.

— Mira, supongo que es algo para hablar en persona, ¿no?

Las evasivas de Bokuto estaban logrando que las inseguridades y el temor de Akaashi crecieran todavía más. ¿Tan mal le había caído la posible realidad de un embarazo? De repente, Akaashi se sintió espantado ante la idea absurda de que Bokuto se acobardara, ahora que las cosas realmente podían ponerse serias. No, él no era así, no huía de aquella manera.

Sin embargo…

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Tus padres están en casa?

— No, se han ido a...no sé dónde.

— Bien. Mañana ni bien llegue voy para allá. Keiji.- el cambio en el tono de voz, más suave e íntimo logró que Akaashi se relajara un poco dentro de su paranoia.— Tranquilo. Estoy contigo.

La llamada finalizó un minuto después. Akaashi ahora sentía zumbidos en los oídos, una extraña calma a la cual temía se apoderó de su cuerpo y de su mente. Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, mientras soltaba finalmente el teléfono y comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa para usar algo más liviano y meterse sin cenar en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza, suspiró pensando en la remota posibilidad de que aquello fuese cierto, de que estuviese embarazado y un niño, hijo de Bokuto, estuviese gestándose en su interior.

Idea que le generaba pánico y cierto sentimiento de felicidad en simultáneo.

Pánico, ¿por qué? Porque era muy joven, porque apenas y estaba por concluir la preparatoria, no tenía sustento económico propio y aquello podía significar el retraso de sus planes universitarios, porque tampoco quería que, en caso de confirmarlo, Bokuto se hiciese cargo de toda esa cuestión.

¿Feliz, por qué? Porque la idea le agradaba, por mucho que lo negara. Por un momento, con cierta inseguridad y temor por sus propios actos, su mano se deslizó hacia la parte más baja de su vientre, apenas acariciando su piel por debajo de la playera que usaba para dormir. Se permitió un momento de delirio en la seguridad de su mente, donde la imagen de un bebé con los rasgos de Bokuto se filtró, nítida y hermosa.

Suspiró, sonriendo y encogiendo brazos y piernas debajo de las frazadas.

* * *

**Si tengo tiempo, mañana lo actualizo. Nos leemos!**


	5. Fresa

**Lo prometido es deuda (?)**

**Éste capítulo está dedicado a Saturnine Evenflow, fiel delirante del BokuAka, gracias por inspirarme y aguantar mis gritos :,)**

* * *

La vibración molesta del celular hizo que Akaashi frunciera el ceño, sacando una mano para golpear el maldito aparato al suelo y seguir durmiendo. Al tener el brazo al descubierto por fuera de las frazadas, sintió el aire un tanto congelado de la habitación, haciendo que se refugiara otra vez en la seguridad y el calor de las mantas. En ningún momento había podido abrir los ojos ni asomado la cabeza, por lo que simplemente rogó porque aquel ruido sobre su mesa de noche terminara de una vez.

Gimió satisfecho cuando el sonido cesó, tan repentino como había comenzado.

Para volver a reventarle los tímpanos y sobresaltarlo sobre el colchón a los pocos segundos.

Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo el cuerpo cansado y pesado. Creía que era sábado y aquella no era una de las alarmas que utilizaba para despertarse, siempre le ponía sonido…¿había silenciado el aparato la noche anterior? No recordaba…

Y de repente, el envión que utilizó para quitarse las frazadas y sentarse bruscamente en la cama logró que se mareara lo suficiente como para casi caer al suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando tuvo que salir corriendo por el pasillo. Y casi no había llegado al baño. Tosió varias veces y una arcadas bastante desagradable lo obligó a vomitar absolutamente nada más que bilis, porque no había cenado nada.

Jadeó mientras se sostenía del retrete para no darse la cabeza contra el suelo al sentir otro mareo. Y el maldito aparato seguía vibrando en su habitación, podía oírlo desde esa distancia.

Y a eso le tuvo que sumar el resonar del timbre eléctrico de la casa en el piso de abajo. Una, dos. Tres veces.

¿Sus padres se habían olvidado las llaves? Frunciendo el ceño mientras se enjuagaba la cara, intentó rememorar si había encontrado alguna nota o algo que le indicase que sus progenitores volvían tan pronto…

Y como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cerebro de un fogonazo, recordó.

A paso rápido, recorrió el corredor y bajó corriendo las escaleras, sólo con la ropa interior y la sudadera descolorida que solía usar para dormir, la toalla del baño aún en una mano. Agitado y un tanto ansioso, manoteó el juego de llaves de la pequeña mesita del corredor inferior y casi se estampó contra la puerta de ingreso a la casa, luchando para poder girar los pestillos y abrir.

Ambos resoplaron al verse, uno de sorpresa y el otro de alivio.

Y Akaashi sonrió, tranquilo.

— ¡Akaashi! Si no abrías la puerta...ya estaba pensando cómo tirarla abajo.

— No rompas otra vez la puerta, Bokuto-san.

El Omega amplió la sonrisa cuando Bokuto abrió los brazos con la intención de que Akaashi se acercara y envolverlo en ellos para no soltarlo más. Hacía demasiado frío afuera, no sólo por el viento helado que ingresaba sino por el camperón que el Alfa traía puesto. ¿En qué momento había amanecido, qué hora era?

— Pasa, vas a congelarte.

Y fue Akaashi quien dio un paso atrás hacia el interior de la casa y copió el gesto del otro, abriendo sus brazos. Por supuesto, Bokuto ni siquiera se inmutó porque Akaashi no hubiese corrido hacia él, sino que por el contrario eliminó la distancia existente entre ellos en dos grandes zancadas y abrazó el cuerpo más delgado, apretándolo contra su torso y elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo por la vehemencia con la que lo había sujetado. Akaashi rodeó el cuello del Alfa con sus brazos, riendo un tanto asfixiado.

— Mmmh.

Akaashi arqueó las cejas al oír el sonido extraño que Bokuto había proferido mientras inhalaba profundamente sobre su cuello, acción que ya había tomado como una rutina apenas lo veía. De nuevo, sintió la nariz del otro enterrándose en su piel y olfateando con más ahínco, poniendo un poco ansioso a Akaashi. ¿Tendría algún olor extraño que él no había percibido?

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No, nada malo, es sólo que...tu aroma. Es distinto.

— ¿Distinto?.— Bokuto lo bajó al suelo cerrando la puerta mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, pensando seriamente sobre aquello. Con inseguridad, Akaashi estudió su rostro en busca de algún signo de rechazo, la paranoia a la orden del día. No parecía molesto, si no confuso.

— Ya no hueles a vainilla, hueles más bien a…¿fresa?

Aunque hubiese intentado captar algún cambio en su propio aroma, Akaashi hubiese tenido una tarea titánica visto y considerando que las feromonas de Bokuto literalmente estaban en _todo _el lugar. De un momento para otro, no sabía si era consciente o no de aquello, el Alfa había soltado gran cantidad de su aroma por su casa, incluso tapando el tenue olor de su padre. El aroma tranquilizó a Akaashi, dejándolo un tanto flojo de pie, a su lado.

— No lo sé, no he notado nada raro.

— ¿Seguro?

El tono un tanto sugerente tomó desprevenido a Akaashi, quien se vio envuelto en los brazos de Bokuto otra vez. Ahora, con el rostro parcialmente enterrado en el pecho ajeno, se permitió inhalar de lleno el aroma penetrante del Alfa, distendiéndose todavía más dentro del abrazo. Se separó un poco sólo para buscar los labios de Bokuto y acariciarlos en un beso apacible y lento, casi como un saludo de bienvenida.

— No lo sé, Bokuto-san. Yo…

— Vamos a sacarnos la duda, ¿quieres?

Bokuto susurró aquello en un tono condescendiente que a Akaashi no supo engañar. En su voz se había filtrado un dejo de inseguridad y nerviosismo que el mismo Omega sentía y no podía ocultar a través de su lenguaje corporal, porque ninguno de los dos necesitaba mencionar el tema para saber de qué estaba hablando el mayor. Bokuto lo soltó suavemente y con movimientos pausados comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando finalmente una bolsa de plástico con lo que parecían varias cajas pequeñas dentro mientras Akaashi retorcía sus manos en forma compulsiva, observando sus movimientos.

— El de la farmacia me dijo que eran bastante seguros. Compré tres de tres marcas diferentes, por si acaso.— dijo Bokuto mientras le extendía la bolsa, como si su contenido quemara las palmas de sus manos. Akaashi tragó saliva de forma pesada, tomando lo que el otro le daba con cierto resquemor.— Antes de que...de que bueno, de que los hagas...quiero pedirte algo.

— Lo que quieras, Bokuto-san.

— Cásate conmigo.

El silencio que recordaba había sucedido la noche anterior se replicaba otra vez, pero ahora en persona. Bokuto se había quedado paralizado sin pestañear mirando a Akaashi con tal intensidad que a éste empezaron a flaquearle las piernas.

Eso, o por lo que acababa de soltar.

¿Acababa de llegar a su casa, lo había abrazado, le había dado tres test de embarazo y le acababa de pedir que se casaran?

Akaashi abrió la boca, mil preguntas y ni una sola respuesta coordinándose en su cerebro, pero Bokuto fue, otra vez, más rápido que él.

— No, mira, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que te lo estoy pidiendo por lo del embarazo, ¿verdad? Pues no es así, Akaashi, yo pensaba hacer esto hace mucho. Es más, mientras venía hacia aquí conduciendo me imaginé que ibas a cuestionarte esto, pero sólo óyeme un momento, ¿está bien?

Bokuto había hablado de manera tan acalorada y atropellada que Akaashi sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, esperando a que continuara, sintiéndose levemente sobrepasado por la situación.

— Yo…—Bokuto tomó aire, y pese al estado casi catatónico en el que había quedado Akaashi, el Omega se esforzó por concentrarse sabiendo que iba a soltarlo todo de una sola vez.— Lo he estado pensando mucho todos estos meses, aunque no puedas creerlo. Quiero decir, en realidad no había mucho que pensar. No puedo verme sin ti, ¿sabes? A lo que voy es que no puedo imaginarme una vida en la que tú no formes parte, de todas las maneras posibles. De sólo considerarlo me genera ansiedad, ¿comprendes cómo me siento?

— Sí.

— Bien, porque espero que no esté equivocado y tú te sientas igual, ya que…

— Sí.— Akaashi interrumpió a Bokuto otra vez, también asintiendo con la cabeza y percibiendo como las aguas volvían a subir de manera peligrosa mientras arrugaba la bolsa que tenía en las manos, estrujándola al tiempo que comenzaba a temblarle el mentón.— Si, quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?.— Akaashi estalló en una especie de risa histérica mezclada con un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener al oír la pregunta desencajada del otro, en medio de un discurso que probablemente había repetido en su cabeza durante días.

— Quiero casarme contigo, tonto.

Bokuto tardó varios segundos en procesar la respuesta de Akaashi pero, cuando por fin lo logró, tuvo un resultado magnífico. Y arrollador. Akaashi se vio envuelto en sus brazos por tercera vez en cinco minutos, sólo que ésta vez literalmente no podía respirar por la fuerza que el otro empleaba para retenerlo, como si temiese que el Omega fuese a esfumarse entre sus brazos de un momento al otro.

Akaashi intentó inspirar profundo, plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de decir. A diferencia de Bokuto y por extraño que aquello pareciera, él no lo había pensado demasiado antes, sólo tomándolo como una posibilidad a futuro, pero ahora que lo había oído y entendido a la perfección, Bokuto tenía razón: aquel era el orden natural de las cosas. No podía ser de otra manera, y Akaashi tampoco se veía de otra forma en el futuro que no fuese junto a Bokuto, acompañándolo en lo bueno y en lo malo.

No solía considerarse una persona impulsiva como el Alfa, pero aquello estaba bien. Aquello era _perfecto_.

— Prometo que te haré feliz y no volveré a hacerte enojar, Akaashi. Lo juro.

— Más te vale. Aún puedo arrepentirme.— susurró contra el costado de su cabeza, sonriendo ante el temblor que sintió en la espalda del más alto.

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡Pero Akaashi, todavía no cometí ningún error para que te arrepientas!

— Te amo.

Akaashi lo dijo despacio, un tanto avergonzado porque no solía expresar con palabras lo que sentía, más bien lo hacía a través de sus acciones. Por eso, si bien Bokuto quedó un tanto petrificado en su sitio al oírlo, respondió y devolvió el corto beso que el Omega le dio, sellando sus palabras.

— Eres mi vida, Akaashi. ¿lo sabes, no?

— Y tú la mía.— susurró contra sus labios, sintiendo la sonrisa orgullosa del otro sobre su piel.

— Akaashi, yo no puedo con esto.

El aludido suspiró por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos, sentado en su cama. Levantó la cabeza, su rostro oculto entre sus manos y observó a Bokuto caminando en círculos dentro de su habitación, colisionando con algunos muebles de vez en cuando, sin darse cuenta mientras se despeinaba una y otra vez, sin mirarlo directamente.

— Faltan 5 minutos más.

— Eso me dijiste hace media hora.

— Lo último que te dije era que faltaban 7 minutos más.

— ¡No puedo más!

— Tienes que poder, Bokuto-san. Yo tampoco aguanto más.

Aunque por motivos diferentes.

Pese a estar tan nervioso y alterado como lo estaba Bokuto, no podía evitar que la situación le generara cierta gracia. Hacía unos 15 minutos, luego de que ambos habían podido separarse a los pies de las escaleras y Bokuto le había jurado una y otra vez que Akaashi no iba a arrepentirse de su decisión, ambos habían logrado llegar al acuerdo de que, por el bien del estómago de Akaashi y de la ansiedad de Bokuto, iba a realizar esas malditas pruebas antes de desayunar.

Sorpresivamente, el Omega había descubierto que eran apenas las 8 AM, lo que le dio una pauta del que peor lo había pasado aquella noche luego de la llamada telefónica, había sido Bokuto. Había manejado poco más de dos horas para ir a verlo, y a eso le tenía que sumar la visita por su casa, por la farmacia, y el tiempo que había esperado a que Akaashi al fin se dignase a abrirle la puerta luego de 17 llamadas perdidas a un celular que había quedado olvidado, y que ahora servía de temporizador, a un lado del colchón.

Y Bokuto había comenzado a preguntar cuánto faltaba para saber los resultados a menos de 5 minutos de que Akaashi abandonase las tiras reactivas en el baño. Impaciente y desesperado, había visto a Bokuto caminar por el pasillo, bajar las escaleras, subir y echar un vistazo a la puerta del baño con cierto temor, un mínimo de 5 veces. Cuando sus nervios no habían podido más con la situación, Akaashi le había sugerido sutilmente que aguardara junto a él en la habitación. Dando como resultado que ahora caminara en círculos como león enjaulado, chocándose la silla, la mesa y la pata de la cama en varias oportunidades.

Si Bokuto reaccionaba así ante la espera de tan sólo 20 minutos de un test de embarazo...Akaashi tenía ciertas dudas de cómo iba a poder manejar la ansiedad si aquella cosa daba positivo. Y cómo iba a hacer él para poder manejar la situación.

— ¿Estás seguro de que pusiste bien la alarma?

— Sí, ya me fijé más de cuatro veces. Faltan 2 minutos.

— Akaashi.

Akaashi cerró los ojos cuando vio caminar a Bokuto en su dirección y sintió el peso del otro sobre su cama, a su lado. Acto seguido, percibió la calidad de sus manos sobre las suyas, en su regazo.

— Dime.

— ¿Te sientes bien?¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

— Necesito que te calmes.— trató de decirlo en el tono más condescendiente posible, pero aún así oyó el gemido angustiado del otro a su lado.

— ¿La ansiedad no te está matando?

— Aún no, pero lo logrará si tu no me ayudas. Por favor.— abrió los ojos y se soltó de su agarre, sosteniendo el rostro de Bokuto entre sus manos para que le prestara toda su atención.— Es sólo un momento más.

— S-Sí, yo...lo siento, Akaashi, esto me supera y no quiero que pienses que…

El sonido estridente de la alarma los hizo saltar a los dos de la cama. Akaashi no pudo evitar que una risa un tanto nerviosa se le escapara al ver como Bokuto nuevamente salía propulsado de su lado, comenzando a caminar a paso cada vez más rápido por todo el espacio físico que podía. Cuando Akaashi se percató de ello, también notó que él mismo estaba estrangulando sus propias manos.

— ¿Vas tú o voy yo?.— jadeó Bokuto, repentinamente sin aire.

— Voy yo. Quédate aquí.

— Entendido.

Akaashi tomó aire y con más incertidumbre que seguridades, atravesó la puerta de su habitación, recorrió el pasillo con paso tranquilo, y abrió la puerta del baño.

Como un maldito obsesivo, había vuelto a guardar las pruebas en las cajas, las cuales ahora yacían sobre la tapa del retrete, perfectamente alineadas. Observándolas con temor, Akaashi tomó una de ellas y la abrió, retirando el primer test.

Un signo positivo.

Se recargó contra el mueble del baño, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumado. Al cabo de unos segundos, decidió mover las otras dos cajas y sentarse en el retrete al notar cierta inestabilidad física producto de la primera prueba que había leído.

Por supuesto, las otras dos confirmaron lo que la primera ya le había informado. Otro signo positivo, otra con dos líneas gruesas y rojas.

Efectivamente, estaba esperando un niño.

— Akaashi, ¿estás bien? Sé que me dijiste que aguardara en el cuarto, pero de verdad no puedo manejar la ansiedad.— oyó la voz solapada del otro detrás de la puerta. Sorpresivamente, se sentía tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo luego de ver los resultados.— ¿Akaashi?

— Si, Bokuto-san. Estoy bien.

Luego de un breve momento de silencio, Bokuto golpeó la puerta tímidamente, como si aquello hiciera falta. Sin esperar respuesta, abrió despacio, apenas asomándose. Parpadeó un par de veces al ver a Akaashi sentado en el retrete, las tres pruebas en sus manos y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

— ¿...y bien?

— Sé que serás un excelente padre, Koutaro.

Akaashi no sabía si estaba bien decirlo con otra frase un tanto más indirecta, sobre todo porque la información tardó en ser procesada. Eso, o los circuitos neuronales de Bokuto acababan de quedar fuera de funcionamiento, esperaba no en forma permanente. El Alfa se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin respirar. Akaashi parpadeó varias veces, intentando pasarle las tiras para que él mismo lo viese, sin respuesta alguna.

Sin embargo, el Omega podía incluso sentirlo. Quizás era el vínculo, o tal vez lo mucho que Akaashi conocía a Bokuto, pero sabía que estaba acumulando energía y en cualquier momento estallaría, como si de un volcán en erupción se tratase.

Y así lo hizo.

— Y-Yo...t-tu...esto…

Bokuto finalmente tomó las pruebas en sus manos temblorosas, ingresando al baño y casi cayendo frente a Akaashi, arrodillándose.

— Tú, yo, eso. Sí, a todo.

— Akaashi, yo…

El Omega suspiró, un poco enternecido por las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos ambarinos. Bokuto no logró mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba durante mucho más tiempo, y al cabo de unos segundos, ya se encontraba fuertemente aferrado a sus piernas, llorando a lágrima viva.

— Serás la mamá más hermosa y perfecta de todas, ya lo verás.

— ¿La mamá? ¿Y tú? Bokuto-san, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

Bokuto finalmente levantó el rostro de las piernas de Akaashi para mirarlo directamente, su rostro mojado y sus ojos rojos. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando Akaashi volvió a colocar sus manos en sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas; se agachó y besó su frente, aún sonriendo.

— Vas a tener que madurar, porque sólo podrá haber un niño aquí.

— ¿Eh? Espera, no. ¡¿Akaashi, eso significa que lo querrás más a él, verdad?!

— O a ella.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo…!

Se levantó bruscamente del suelo y "fingió" desesperación, tironéandose de los cabellos, porque Akaashi no estaba seguro de que estuviese actuando o no. Y como si de repente lo poseyera un espíritu, Bokuto casi tira abajo la puerta del baño, saliendo despedido hacia la habitación.

— ¡Esto tiene que saberlo todo el mundo!.— Akaashi jadeó, instantáneamente nervioso, levantándose y corriendo detrás suyo.

— ¡Bokuto-san, espera!¡Primero nuestros padres!

— ¡Primero mamá, después Kuroo! ¡No puedo dejar de fregarle esto en su cara, le gané para toda la vida!

Akaashi ingresó en su habitación y comenzó una dura negociación por ver a quién realmente debían contarle las noticias primero. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Y en ese momento, Akaashi sonrió feliz, sabiendo que ahora sí, estaba completo.

* * *

**Buenas! Espero les haya gustado! No sé si esto se quedará aquí o seguirá, eso depende de la inspiración y la recepción, como dije ayer (?)**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien, parece que éste fanfic nunca va a terminar si sigo así, publicando y amenazando que es el último xD**

**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Saturnine Evenflow, que hoy es su cumpleaños y se merece lo mejor que pueda brindarle. Gracias por soportar la locura, amiga.**

**¡Aquí va!**

* * *

Keiji Akaashi jadeó asustado, despertándose de repente en medio de la oscuridad.

Tardó varios segundos en comprender dónde estaba, qué hora era y qué lo había sobresaltado de aquella manera. Cuando logró regularizar su respiración, volteó en la cama y su mano se deslizó hacia un costado, palpando el colchón.

La cama a su lado estaba vacía, las sábanas frías.

Suspiró, volteando otra vez y cubriéndose hasta la coronilla. Al cabo de unos minutos se destapó, sofocado y ofuscado consigo mismo. Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar su teléfono en la mesa de noche, encendiendo la pantalla.

Las 6:15 AM.

Soltó el aparato mientras se retraía en si mismo entre las frazadas; al cabo de un rato de comprender que los nervios no volverían a dejarlo dormir, volteó por segunda vez y tomó la almohada a su lado, enterrando el rostro en ella y olfateando aquel aroma fuerte y penetrante que tanto lo calmaba.

Y de un momento al otro, comenzó a llorar.

Malditas hormonas.

Hacía casi dos semanas que estaba repitiendo la misma rutina miserable de despertarse sobresaltado porque Bokuto no estaba en la cama junto a él. Últimamente, el equipo de la universidad había recrudecido los entrenamientos y a eso le tenía que sumar que Bokuto se estaba auto exigiendo más de la cuenta y, día por medio, el Alfa salía a correr antes de las seis de la mañana sin que él se despertara en el proceso.

Hecho inútil, porque dejar a un Omega embarazado sólo en un departamento al que aún no se había acostumbrado era una mala idea.

No iba a echarle la culpa a Bokuto, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Akaashi ya cursaba su cuarto mes de embarazo y habían decidido mudarse juntos hacía poco menos de un mes; al principio, la situación había sido bastante compleja, sobre todo porque la familia de ambos habían hecho todo lo posible porque ellos dos sobrellevaran lo mejor posible las cosas - y no se habían detenido hasta que Akaashi, presa de los nervios porque su padre y la madre de Bokuto habían tocado absolutamente todo en el departamento de éste cambiando y mezclando los efluvios, había estallado y se había tenido que poner firme en afirmarles que estaba todo bien - y la situación no había hecho sino empeorar cuando Akaashi comenzó a sentirse un tanto inseguro sin la presencia de Bokuto, hecho que había tenido a bien ocultar para no desesperar al otro.

Luego de un par de semanas de adaptación, ambos habían encontrado un equilibrio y la tranquilidad parecía volver a reinar para Akaashi. El Omega había podido inscribirse a la carrera de Edición en la misma universidad que Bokuto y la estaba sobrellevando bastante bien.

Pero la paz nunca había sido una opción, menos teniendo de pareja a Bokuto.

Dos semanas atrás, no sólo había comenzado el pequeño inconveniente de que Bokuto había estado más fuera del departamento que con Akaashi, sino que el Omega había comenzado a experimentar ciertos "malestares". Nada serio, por supuesto. Los vómitos todavía no habían cedido del todo pese a que estaba a punto de ingresar a su quinto mes de embarazo, la cintura comenzaba a cobrarle factura y las piernas se le hinchaban más de lo normal.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de ambos padres había sido el vientre inusualmente abultado de Akaashi. Los controles habían dado dentro de parámetros normales y ambos habían podido oír el fuerte latido del corazón de su hijo en el último control que habían realizado, amende que el obstetra le había aclarado a Akaashi que el embarazo transcurría en un curso sano y _tranquilo_…

En algún momento que no logró determinar, Akaashi se había vuelto a dormir en una posición anómala debajo de las sábanas producto de la almohada que había estado abrazando. Otra vez, se había despertado sobresaltado; en aquella ocasión, al percibir el aroma fuerte y penetrante de Bokuto incrustado en la tela de la almohada, pudo calmar su cuerpo antes que su mente al saberse en un lugar seguro. Suspirando, se re acomodó nuevamente para intentar dormitar aunque fuese una hora más, no pedía demasiado...después de todo, tenía que aprovechar aquel tiempo de mal sueño para adelantar el trabajo de la universidad, ya que podía asistir a pocas clases presenciales en su condición actual y…

Jadeó, sorprendido y agitado al percatarse de que algo había cambiado durante su reciente letargo; pesadamente, logró sentarse en medio del desorden que era aquella cama en esos momentos en medio de la oscuridad. Un leve hilo de luz se filtraba por la ventana, ya era de día. Ansioso, respiró a un ritmo más pausado, su cuerpo entero concentrado en percibir el más mínimo cambio...y se dio. Instintivamente, la comisura de sus labios se elevaron lentamente en una sonrisa que comenzó siendo tímida y se transformó en una radiante y amplia; una pequeña risilla escapó de sus labios colmado de felicidad mientras sus manos acariciaban su abultado vientre.

El bebé se había movido, y sí que lo había hecho. Hasta ese momento, Akaashi había percibido ciertos cambios en el interior de su vientre que había dejado pasar por ser demasiado sutiles y no poder reconocer como un movimiento propio del bebé; ahora, de manera firme y concisa, su hijo había cambiado de posición e incluso lo había podido sentir a través de la palma de su mano, prueba fehaciente de que la vida en su interior se estaba comunicando de manera indirecta con él.

Tomó el celular de la mesa de noche y desbloqueó la pantalla...y ahí quedó su intención de llamar a Bokuto. ¿Qué iba a hacer, contarle por teléfono que su hijo se había movido en el interior de su vientre cuando él no estaba presente? Probablemente Bokuto iba a alegrarse enormemente con la noticia durante los primeros segundos, pero Akaashi estaba convencido de que iba a deprimirse posteriormente al habérselo perdido, porque así era él, y él tampoco podía reclamar su ausencia cuando sabía perfectamente que debía entrenar si quería llegar a la liga profesional. Aún así, aunque la lógica y las razones obvias predominaran en la mente de Akaashi, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad creciente y demandante de que Bokuto estuviese allí con ellos dos...

Nuevamente, otro movimiento captó su atención por completo. Akaashi se percató segundos después de que había estado tan concentrado en su vientre que apenas y había vuelto a respirar, deseoso de más comunicación con el bebé. En un acto más impulsivo que racional, se incorporó de la cama y fue directo al placard que ambos compartían en la habitación; como si se tratase de una gallina ansiosa, revolvió entre los cajones buscando vergonzosamente un objeto que sabía podía calmar su inquietud en esos momentos…

Finalmente, dio con la camiseta de Fukurodani con el número 4 estampado en el pecho. Aún sabiéndose sólo, Akaashi acercó la prenda tímidamente a su rostro, apenas olfateando. Increíblemente, el aroma de Bokuto se percibía con mayor intensidad en aquel pedazo de tela que no vestía hacía demasiado tiempo que en la almohada donde había dormido la noche anterior, y Akaashi lo adjudicó al hecho de que había estado guardada y mezclada con otras prendas que sí había estado utilizando últimamente. No sabía por qué, pero aquella camiseta, además de liberar por cuenta propia las feromonas del Alfa, llevaba una carga emotiva y nostálgica que llenaba de tranquilidad a Akaashi, sobre todo en situaciones como aquella.

Y en un impulso irracional y caprichoso, Akaashi se deshizo de la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y se colocó la del equipo de Fukurodani con el número 4 visible en su torso. Por supuesto, aquella cosa le quedaba grande y era un tanto ridículo que la llevara puesta sin motivo alguno, pero aún así, decidió que había valido la pena. Volvió otra vez a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, la cabeza incluida. Contrayendo brazos y piernas, sonrió en su propia oscuridad feliz de sentir al bebé moviéndose otra vez de manera más suave, todo inundado por el aroma de Bokuto de una manera prácticamente asfixiante.

— Ya ves que papá nos hace feliz a los dos.

Susurró, acariciando su vientre y cerrando los ojos otra vez, sintiendo el peso del sueño apoderándose de él minuto a minuto. No estaba de más dormir un poquito más, ¿no?

Sin embargo, parecía que aquella mañana no iba a poder dormitar como hubiese querido.

Frunció el ceño al oír un sonido extraño, sordo y lejano. Chasqueó la lengua cuando un golpe fuerte lo sobresaltó en la cama, obligándolo a contraerse un poco más en un intento por cubrirse y evitar los sonidos del exterior. Tenía un poco de calor, pero se estaba bien allí y el aroma asociado a la tibieza de las sábanas lo relajaban lo suficiente como para pensar en descubrirse...otro ruido, un poco más cercano y fuerte lo alertó de que el vecino ya se había levantado. ¿Acaso no podía ser un poco más discreto? Era un estudiante como ellos, pero parecía no respetar para nada las paredes finas de los demás departamentos y aún así…

—_¡Akaashi!_

— _No está, debe haber salido, no grites._

—_¿Cómo va a salir? No puede salir._

— _Bokuto, imbécil, tiene piernas y no es prisionero. Claro que pudo._

— _¿Y cómo no me va a avisar? No, no salió._

Akaashi abrió los ojos, pasmado.

Los sonidos habían sido la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, las llaves, pasos. Y voces.

Descubrió su cabeza, respirando. La habitación aún estaba en penumbras porque nunca había abierto la ventana ni tampoco encendido ninguna luz, la puerta cerrada sin dejar entrar ni una pizca de luz del corredor...hasta ese momento. Sobresaltado, volvió a cubrirse cuando Bokuto abrió, o mejor dicho, casi derribó la puerta de la habitación ingresando como un huracán al lugar.

—Por qué…¡Akaashi!

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo; la luz del corredor se unió a la luz artificial de la habitación cuando Bokuto encendió las luces logrando que Akaashi se cubriera del todo para evitar la molestia del resplandor en sus ojos. El Omega jadeó casi al mismo tiempo que oyó un gemido estrangulado por parte de Bokuto en cuanto éste notó su presencia aún en la cama, varios ruidos y la cercanía del Alfa prácticamente sobre su cuerpo intentando destaparlo casi al segundo desde que había entrado al cuarto.

— ¿Por qué aún estás en la cama, Akaashi?¿Te duele algo, te sientes bien? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Las clases de la tarde se suspendieron así que volví antes y Konoha justo me llamó para ver si podía visitarte, Akaashi, por favor, ¡háblame!

— Bokuto-san, no me dejas hablar.

Akaashi descubrió parte de su rostro ante la insistencia de Bokuto, aunque el Omega no sabía bien si quería descubrirlo y cerciorarse de que estuviese bien o más bien introducirse con él debajo de las sábanas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Akaashi vio reflejadas la ansiedad y preocupación en la mirada ambarina, estudiando cada rastro de su rostro parcialmente a la vista hasta el puente de la nariz. Bokuto pegó su frente a la de Akaashi, resoplando.

— ¿Estás bien?.— susurró un poco más tranquilo, olfateando su rostro sutilmente. Akaashi destapó por completo su cara acercándose más a él, inspirando de lleno el aroma del Alfa.

— Sí, sólo me dormí…¿qué hora es?

— Es pasado mediodía, yo...Akaashi…

Bokuto se alejó unos centímetros del rostro de Akaashi y éste notó su mirada levemente ensombrecida, su rostro serio y sus ceño fruncido.

— Por un momento pensé que te había sucedido algo...no estabas en el living ni en la mesa en la que sueles estudiar, no me habías avisado que habías salido, y...encontrarte aquí tan tarde, todo tapado y hecho un ovillo en la cama...sé que no tienes la culpa, pero casi me muero. ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

— Lo siento, Bokuto-san, yo…

— ¿Y?¿Ya nos podemos calmar todos? Akaashi, quítatelo de encima, por Dios…¡qué peste! Abran esa ventana, maldita sea, apesta a ti, Bokuto.

— _Ni se te ocurra entrar._

Konoha detuvo instantáneamente su intención de atravesar la habitación y abrir las ventanas al oír el tono amenazante en la voz rasposa de Bokuto; incluso Akaashi se sorprendió al percibir la seriedad con la que había soltado aquello, como si Konoha realmente representara un peligro para alguno de los dos; Bokuto ni siquiera tenía su mirada enfocada en él, ahora atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera el otro Omega, quien a su vez lo observaba con una mezcla de incredulidad, inseguridad y rencor en el rostro. Akaashi frunció la nariz al percibir las feromonas de Bokuto en el aire de una manera sofocante, el ambiente gritando peligro en forma silenciosa pero efectiva.

Procurando tranquilizarlo, el Omega acarició el rostro de Bokuto intentando que éste enfocara su atención otra vez en él. No lo logró, lo cual comenzó a poner ansioso a Akaashi. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Había pasado de un estado de preocupación y alivio a otro de agresividad y defensa que Akaashi no podía procesar, aún un tanto dormido.

— Vete.— susurró Akaashi refiriéndose a Konoha. El Omega lo observó durante tensos segundos sin parpadear, sopesando las posibilidades.

—Pero…¿vas a estar bien?

A Akaashi le incomodó entablar una conversación nerviosa con Konoha a la distancia como si Bokuto no se encontrara presente, pero a éste no pareció importarle demasiado. Había tomado su mano y la apretaba fuertemente, aún sin desviar la mirada clavada sobre el otro Omega. Akaashi hizo un ademán con la otra mano hacia Konoha pidiéndole que se retirara, aunque fuera a la cocina, dejándole entrever con la mirada que podía controlar la situación. Un tanto desconfiado, Konoha acató su pedido y retrocedió hacia el corredor, dejándolos solos.

— Koutaro.

— ¿Eh?

Akaashi le sonrió un poco más aliviado cuando Bokuto ladeó el rostro en su dirección, sus ojos confundidos y alertas pero ya sin ese aire belicoso que los había empañado segundos atrás; el Omega tomó su rostro con ambas manos apenas depositando un beso corto sobre sus labios. De inmediato, sintió el cuerpo de Bokuto relajándose casi cernido sobre él.

— Konoha es un Omega al igual que yo, no representa una amenaza.

— Yo...lo siento, no sé qué me sucedió.— Bokuto revolvió sus cabellos en un intento por ordenar sus ideas, bufando y desviando la mirada en una postura que a Akaashi le pareció incluso tierna.— De verdad, por un momento pensé que alguien había entrado y...los nervios no se me van.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Todo está igual a cuando te fuiste hoy por la mañana, creo.

— Akaashi.

De repente, la mirada de Bokuto se posó sobre la de Akaashi, y éste inmediatamente comprendió que algo más se le estaba escapando. Se miraron por varios segundos, ambos desconcertados.

— Akaashi...tú...ah…

— Dímelo.

Más que hablar, Bokuto se apartó levemente y su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo, detrás de ellos. Con espanto...Akaashi comprendió que su búsqueda matutina en los cajones del placard había sido un tanto desordenada; había camisetas, pantalones e incluso calcetines desperdigados por el piso y que, para horror del Omega, seguían un trayecto directo hacia la cama.

"_Por favor, que no haya sido tan tonto para…"_

...para haber arrastrado la mitad del placard de Bokuto sobre las frazadas. Y debajo de ellas. Con un sofoco que nada tenía que ver con el calor de la cama, Akaashi destapó un poco su cuerpo para confirmar la desgracia: entre sus piernas y a los costados no sólo había indumentaria, sino también _accesorios varios_. Sintiendo que el calor se le subía del torso al cuello y del cuello al rostro, vio incluso el cepillo que Bokuto solía utilizar durante horas para intentar peinarse. Ahí. En la cama.

— ¿De verdad estás bien, Akaashi?.- otra vez, Bokuto habló con aquel tono de voz susurrante y preocupado.— ¿Por qué te cubres tanto?

— Por nada.

— ¡Pero Akaashi!

Bokuto lloriqueó en un tono frustrado que alarmó a Akaashi; nuevamente, tuvo al Alfa prácticamente sobre él intentando retirar las sábanas. Forcejearon durante algunos segundos, los brazos de Akaashi temblando por el esfuerzo y Bokuto intentando no romper la ropa de cama mientras olisqueaba el aire en busca de algún posible cambio en sus efluvios. El Omega recién se había percatado de que se había quedado dormido con la camiseta vieja de Bokuto puesta...si llegaba a vérsela…

— Por favor, déjame oler al bebé…

— Ya puedes olerlo desde aquí, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Pero más cerca! _Por favor_.

Si había algo con lo que Akaashi tenía que lidiar, era con el hecho de que había ciertas ocasiones en las que sencillamente no podía darle una negativa al Alfa, sobre todo cuando utilizaba _ese _tono de voz. No sabía realmente si Bokuto lo hacía adrede o era inconsciente, pero al oírlo, Akaashi aflojaba todo tipo de resistencia casi en forma instintiva, como si el Alfa enviara una orden directamente a su cerebro para controlarlo.

Sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, Akaashi cedió en el agarre y Bokuto pudo al fin retirar las sábanas; directo como solía ser, el rostro del Alfa prácticamente se enterró en el vientre de Akaashi. El Omega lo sintió inspirar con fuerza a través de la tela de la camiseta y al notar que se relajaba con el efluvio que recibían sus fosas nasales, Akaashi bajó del todo la guardia y acarició la cabeza y espalda ajenas, aliviado y feliz al fin de tener a Bokuto con ellos.

— Huele tan bien como siempre.— murmuró Bokuto en tono suave y afectuoso contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura y acomodándose entre las piernas de Akaashi.— Huele a ti.

— Y a ti.— susurró el Omega sin dejar de pasar sus manos por la amplia espalda en forma casi inconsciente.— Hoy se movió.

— ¿Qué?

— Que se movió.

— ¡Te saludó! ¡Ahora no se mueve!

Akaashi rió genuinamente al ver las manos grandes y fuertes de Bokuto desplazándose hacia su vientre, palpando. Era verdad, en esos momento no percibía ningún movimiento en su interior, pero si el padre seguía gritando de aquella manera…

— Así es, dijo hola. Ya se moverá otra vez, no te preocupes.

— Lamento no haber estado, Akaashi. Has estado sintiéndote sólo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh?

— Sino, ¿por qué llevas puesta esa camiseta?

Los colores y el calor estallaron en el rostro de Akaashi en cuando Bokuto soltó aquello, sus ojos ambarinos brillando con tanta intensidad que avergonzaron aún más a Akaashi. Sin poder evitarlo, la situación repentinamente lo sobrepasó y fuertes deseos de explotar en llanto se instalaron en su garganta, dejándolo mudo.

Y contagió a Bokuto, por supuesto.

Más rápido que él, Akaashi vio como peligrosamente las aguas subían más velozmente a los ojos del Alfa. Sin saber cómo frenarlo porque él tampoco estaba pudiendo contenerse, se limitó a tomar el rostro de Bokuto otra vez entre sus manos mientras éste se sentaba y luego los tumbaba a ambos en la cama.

— Esto es mi culpa, yo tendría que estar más tiempo aquí contigo.

— No puedes hacer eso.— la voz le salió tomada. Akaashi carraspeó un par de veces.— Yo ya no puedo salir demasiado así y tú tienes que entrenar. Esto tampoco va a durar para siempre.

— Acaban de llamarme de la selección masculina de voley. De Japón.

Cuando Bokuto lo interrumpió supo que algo estaba preocupándolo más que el hecho de encontrarlo en su cama con la camiseta vieja de Fukurodani puesta.

— Y has dicho que si.

— Les he dicho que iba a confirmarlo.

— _¿Qué?_

Supo en el instante en el que Bokuto percibió el peligro en su tono de voz al percatarse de que había dejado de respirar e intentaba balbucear una excusa.

— Akaashi, no puedo viajar contigo _así_.

— No estoy enfermo, sólo estoy embarazado.

— ¡Y te parece poco! No voy a dejarte aquí, menos solo. Si les llega a pasar algo a alguno de los dos...ni siquiera puedo soportar la idea, Akaashi.

— Puedo irme a casa de mis padres mientras estés fuera.

La conversación parecía irreal. Akaashi no iba a permitir que Bokuto desperdiciara semejante oportunidad; no iba a mentirse, le aterraba. Temía quedarse sólo, no porque fuese a sucederle algún contratiempo relacionado con el embarazo, sino porque no sabía cómo iba a manejar la angustia que supondría la lejanía de Bokuto, aunque fuese un par de semanas. Tampoco podía decirle aquello, y sin embargo el deseo de que se quedara era tan fuerte como el de que fuera al equipo nacional.

— Quiero que vengas conmigo.

— Bokuto-san…

Akaashi iba a decirle que le generaba desconfianza e incertidumbre moverse de lo que él ya había establecido como su "nido". ¿Cómo podría abandonar la seguridad del departamento, la comodidad de la cama que compartía con Bokuto y la serenidad de saberse a poca distancia de sus padres e incluso de su obstetra? Peor aún, ¿cómo podría hacerle entender aquello a Bokuto sin dejar entrever sus miedos para no preocuparlo?

Sin embargo, otro evento interrumpió de llano la discusión. Bokuto incluso reaccionó antes que él, casi adosado a su torso como estaba.

— Akaashi...eso fue…

— Ajá. Ese fue tu hijo saludándote…¡no llores!

— ¡Me saludó!

La reprimenda era inútil. Mientras Bokuto lloraba abrazado a su vientre, su hijo respondía a los gritos de su padre moviéndose dentro de Akaashi, pateando su vejiga en el proceso. Segundos angustiantes se sucedieron mientras el Omega intentaba librarse del otro para visitar el baño ya con necesidad urgente hasta que consiguió soltarse a fuerza de nuevos forcejeos.

— Ve con Konoha-san, lo hemos dejado sólo.

— ¿No se fue? Qué pesado.

— Tú lo trajiste, Bokuto-san. Hazte cargo.

— Voy a ver si puedo sacarlo de aquí.

— Bokuto-san...van a pensar que me tienes secuestrado.

— ¡Pero…!

Akaashi tenía una nueva teoría formulándose en su mente mientras prácticamente corría a toda velocidad al baño, su vejiga pidiendo piedad. Su hijo había estado de lo más tranquilo durante toda la mañana y los movimientos que había percibido en soledad habían sido calmos y suaves...muy diferentes a las patadas que estaba experimentando en esos momentos como respuesta a los gritos de Bokuto. ¿Era acaso posible que...que reconociera la voz de su padre? No, era demasiado pronto, el obstetra les había informado que eso sucedía luego del quinto mes de gestación, pero…

Encerrado en el baño, halló la paz. Una vez tuvo la vejiga descargada y fuera de peligro y el bebé tranquilo en su vientre, se miró en el espejo; su rostro estaba ojeroso y sus cabellos revueltos apuntando en todas direcciones. Intentó acomodárselos un poco y se lavó la cara y los dientes mientras oía a Bokuto discutiendo con Konoha - a los gritos - a lo lejos.

Suspiró mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas.

Otra vez, iba a tener que decidir por los dos. No, por los tres.

Para Akaashi, la idea de quedarse en el departamento, con todas las comodidades que aquello representaba le generaba una confianza y tranquilidad que no podía ni quería perder; pero por otro lado, sin embargo, Bokuto estaba frente a una de las mayores oportunidades de su vida y a muy corta edad de poder participar del seleccionado japonés en, quizás, lo que era un partido oficial...y ya lo conocía. Ya había oído el tono de su voz, ya había visto su mirada y la determinación en su rostro. No importaba qué tipo de oportunidad fuese, si Akaashi no se movía, él tampoco lo haría. Aún aunque fuese el mismo Omega quien se lo pidiera, y no era por una cuestión de testarudez sino de empatía y preocupación.

Akaashi se había confiado, qué tonto había sido. Bokuto había sabido leer entre líneas durante aquellas semanas, había percibido la sutileza de su malestar, de sus inseguridades y de la incertidumbre que sufría cuando él no se hallaba cerca, como así también había sabido detectar que justamente era el Alfa el foco de sus problemas y soluciones.

Aquello de las hormonas alteradas no le generaba demasiada felicidad, para nada.

Sin embargo, se permitió un momento para pensar la posibilidad remota de que lograra convencer a Bokuto de que viajara y le permitiera quedarse en el departamento. Dos semanas sin su pareja, dos semanas de incertidumbre y nerviosismo sin su Alfa durmiendo en su cama, gritando en el living ni llamándolo cada quince minutos para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Dos semanas - o quizás más - sin aquella presencia arrolladora y deslumbrante tranquilizándolo.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño cuando repentinamente se sintió asfixiado, sobrepasado.

— ¡Voy! ¡Bokuto-san, diles que irás!

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡De verdad?!

— ¡Akaashi, no lo consientas, no es un niño!

— ¡Tú cállate!

Los gritos llegaron solapados por la distancia, pero la potencia de la voz de Bokuto llegó fuerte y claro a los receptores auditivos del bebé, que comenzó a patear otra vez dentro de Akaashi.

— Tú también quieres ir con papá, ¿verdad?

Akaashi sonrió resignado mientras acariciaba su vientre al sentir un suave movimiento en respuesta a su voz. Los meses que le quedaban de embarazo iban a ser, como mínimo, interesantes.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y desde ya agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Buenas! Como verán...esta historia parece que no se acaba más. Tengo más escrito acerca de estos dos amores, así que espero me acompañen en esta aventura del primer hijo xD Gracias por todo su apoyo, como siempre!**

"_¿Se ha calmado?"_

Akaashi contestó aquel mensaje rápidamente mientras intentaba sostener el teléfono fijo del departamento entre la oreja y el hombro. Asomó la cabeza por el rellano de la puerta mientras pulsaba "enviar" para contestarle el mensaje a Shirofuku. La voz de Bokuto le llegaba amortiguada, lo que indicaba que estaba bastante lejos de su posición en esos momentos.

"_Empeoró."_

"_Pero, ¿nada de nada?"_

"_Te he dicho que está peor. Ya no sé cómo explicarle las cosas sin utilizar analogías de voley."_

— _Akaashi-san, ¿estás ahí?_

— Ah, Hinata. Lo siento, me distraje. ¿Me decías?

— _¿Estás bien?¿Quieres hablar de algo? Desde que comenzamos a hablar no has dicho casi nada. ¿Bokuto-san está bien?_

— Si, Hinata. Él está bien. No te preocupes, sólo estoy...un poco cansado. El embarazo es agotador.

— _¡Y que lo digas! Bokuto-san nos envió una foto, ¡estás por reventar!¿Cómo puedes caminar así? ¿No te caes para adelante, o algo de eso?_

— Para nada. Pero sí, cansa un poco.

Akaashi suspiró intentando controlar sus nervios. El "nos" que Hinata acababa de implementar no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Desgraciadamente para él, su Alfa había adquirido la insistente necesidad que tomarle una fotografía en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad, aunque ésta fuera incluso en el baño. Akaashi ya se había resignado a aquello, actividad que había comenzado ni bien su vientre había empezado a abultarse. Chasqueó la lengua imperceptiblemente al sentir un movimiento, acariciando al bebé que ahora ya cursaba el noveno mes de gestación. Todos los cambios de posición que antes había sentido como suaves o sordos, ahora eran todos notorios, fuertes y molestos; se despertaba frecuentemente en la madrugada por alguna patada o porque sencillamente su vejiga ya no podía con la situación, y el niño tampoco parecía darle tregua cuando estaba de pie. Toda actividad lo agotaba y sofocaba mucho más que antes al punto de que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado o acostado, leyendo o estudiando.

Tarea que no le había incomodado demasiado. Akaashi había tenido tiempo durante aquellos meses para adaptarse a los cambios progresivos del embarazo y a tomarlos como propios e inevitables, acostumbrándose y resignándose.

Sin embargo, otra cosa había sido Bokuto.

El Alfa había tenido que intentar adaptarse a la situación y a Akaashi, y éste a la falta de control que Bokuto estaba demostrando. Con cada semana que se acercaba a la fecha probable de nacimiento, con cada día que su vientre se abultaba un poco más y las molestias se hacían menos llevaderas para Akaashi, Bokuto parecía estar manejando menos su ansiedad.

Akaashi podía llegar a entenderlo, había hecho una análisis retrospectivo de todo lo que Bokuto había ido experimentando a lo largo de los meses, de lo que habían oído por parte del obstetra y, por sobre todo, había intentado enfocar todo aquello desde el punto de vista del Alfa para comprender por qué las cosas se habían salido de las manos. En primer lugar, Bokuto no podía sentir lo que sentía Akaashi, no podía diferenciar un gesto de dolor por una patada del bebé de otro provocado por el dolor de cintura que no le daba tregua al Omega. No podía diferenciar cuando Akaashi parecía estallar de frustración o llanto por los nervios que le provocaba pensar en el día D, o porque sencillamente la ropa ya no le entraba como antes.

Y tampoco podía culparlo por su falta de empatía hacia el niño que todavía no había nacido.

Bokuto lo nombraba con frecuencia; Akaashi lo sabía entusiasmado y emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo, pero la idea aún parecía ser efímera para el Alfa salvo en las ocasiones en las que podía sentir los movimientos del bebé a través de sus manos. Él no conocía el ritmo del sueño del bebé, no intuía cuándo iba a despertarse ni tampoco conocía con qué posición que Akaashi adoptara en el sofá o en la cama se calmaba. Para Bokuto, el bebé aún era un agente desconocido que le generaba curiosidad y amor instintivos, pero con el que aún no había generado un lazo afectivo real, simplemente porque Bokuto se aferraba a las cosas que podía conocer, ver, tocar.

Por todo aquello, cuando Bokuto comenzó a espaciar sus entrenamientos, a pedir permisos especiales en las clases y a faltar a otras obligaciones porque la necesidad de quedarse junto a él se volvió imperante, Akaashi no pudo ni siquiera preocuparse. Lo comprendía y él también lo necesitaba. El nacimiento inminente era una situación en la que Akaashi deseaba pensar pero al mismo tiempo esquivaba por la ansiedad e incertidumbre que le generaba todo el proceso, y tener al Alfa cerca, como siempre, lo había tranquilizado a puntos insospechados.

Sin embargo, eso sólo cuando Bokuto no se encontraba más ansioso que él.

— _¿Cómo lleva Bokuto-san el tema del...eh...nacimiento?_

— Está hablando con Kuroo-san ahora mismo de eso. Creo.

— _Ah._

Al menos era un tema que afectaba a ambos y que alteraba a todo el círculo de amistades, cercano y lejano.

La cuestión era como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar frente a la cara de todos, sobre todo de Akaashi. Al menos, el Omega podía afirmar que tenían una red de contención sólida y cálida que calmaba las aguas cuando la situación comenzaba a descontrolarse de cualquiera de las dos partes y se hallaba agradecido por ello.

— _¿Y tú?¿Cómo lo estás llevando?_

— Bien, tengo todo preparado desde hace un par de semanas.

— _Eres previsor._

— Estoy histérico.

— _Háblame_.

Akaashi se cubrió la boca en cuanto dijo aquello. Lo soltó sin proponérselo porque era la sensación que predominaba en sus pensamientos desde hacía un par de semanas, justo cuando había comenzado a preparar el bolso ante un eventual adelanto de las circunstancias; Akaashi se hallaba en esos momentos en lo que habían decidido sería el cuarto del bebé. No era demasiado amplio pero sí lo suficientemente espacioso para que entraran un par de muebles, el placard y la cuna. Bokuto se había tomado muy en serio la preparación de dicho habitáculo y, viendo la emoción que ponderaba en el rostro del Alfa cuando había decidido pintar las paredes de un tono pastel, acondicionar la ventana que no cerraba del todo bien y comprar diferentes objetos que no eran indispensables para los primeros meses del bebé, Akaashi no había puesto objeción alguna.

Mientras inspiraba aire y organizaba sus ideas, sus dedos repasaban la superficie de los peluches que había desperdigados arriba de los muebles, sobre la superficie de madera de la cuna y por último, en el adorno que colgaba triunfante sobre ella. Apenas sus dedos rozaron el adorno colgante, los pequeños búhos y lechuzas de diferentes colores y tamaños se movieron levemente, bamboleándose en el aire. Una pequeña luna colgante en el centro giró, hipnotizando a Akaashi.

— Intento no...caer en el pánico. Sé que el bebé es sano, que mi cuerpo está preparado, que todo debería ser natural, pero...no puedo dejar de pensar que algo podría salir mal.

— _Supongo que es normal, ¿no? Es tu primer bebé, después de todo. Pero tienes a tu doctor y puedes ir en cualquier momento al centro médico, ¿verdad?_

— Es lo único que me tranquiliza.

— _Presiento que no es lo único que te está preocupando._

Al mismo tiempo que Hinata dijo aquello, recibió un nuevo mensaje de texto. El celular vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, asustándolo. Era Shirofuku nuevamente.

"_¿Quieres que hable con él otra vez?"_

"_Por el momento creo que la situación está controlada. Cualquier cosa, te mantendré al tanto. Gracias."_

— Las cosas aquí han estado un poco...densas.

— _¿Han peleado?_.— a Akaashi le hizo gracia que Hinata descendiera el tono de voz hasta transformarlo en un susurro, casi como si creyera que Bokuto podría oírlo.

— No, para nada. El problema en realidad soy yo, pero no es nada grave. No tienes que preocuparte.

— _Akaashi-san...yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero sabes que si quieres hablarlo…_

— Lo sé. Gracias.

En ese momento, Akaashi se sintió levemente sofocado. Dejó de lado la atención en la cuna y aquella luna meciéndose en el aire para acercarse a la ventana y admirar la verdadera luna, esa noche en fase llena, hermosa e imponente en el cielo despejado. Abrió suavemente la ventana para que algo de brisa fresca le llegara del exterior; todo lo que le había comentado a grandes rasgos a Hinata era cierto, pero no lo era todo. La incertidumbre por el nacimiento, los dolores, sus temores y la ansiedad de Bokuto formaban parte de su rutina casi diaria; sin embargo, a eso le tenía que sumar que en los últimos días, Akaashi se sentía _nervioso_. Irascible, intolerante y con una ansiedad galopante que intentaba solapar cumpliendo tareas del hogar, estudiando o intentando calmar al Alfa en un intento por hacerlo consigo mismo.

Lo había achacado a la conjunción de emociones y eventos de ese último tiempo, pero en los últimos dos días su estado de intranquilidad había empeorado notoriamente, incluso alarmando a Bokuto, quien también lo había notado.

Un ruido sordo despertó a Akaashi de su ensoñación; otra vez, Hinata había estado comentándole algo de la preparatoria. También había guardado silencio cuando percibió el mismo sonido; frunciendo el ceño, Akaashi salió del cuarto del bebé y recorrió el comedor con un mal presentimiento creciendo en la boca de su estómago.

— _¿Está todo bien?_

— Si, es...es Bokuto-san. Creo que quemó el microondas.

— _Oh. Bueno…_

— Hablamos luego, Hinata.

— _¡Cuídate!¡Mándale saludos a Bokuto-san!_

— Lo haré.

_Si es que no lo mataba primero._

Ese pensamiento irracional cruzó por su cabeza ni bien llegó a la cocina, el aroma de algo quemándose saturando sus fosas nasales ya de por sí sensibles. Supo lo que había ocurrido incluso antes de preguntarlo en voz alta. Parpadeó un par de veces con la mente en blanco mientras sus ojos se dirigían al humo negro que despedía el microondas, Bokuto también observándolo como si de un momento a otro fuese a estallar.

— ¿Podrías desenchufarlo? Por si acaso.

— Ah...s-si, Akaashi. No sé qué pasó, sólo...sólo…

— ¿Qué has metido dentro, Bokuto-san?

Una vez Bokuto retiró el cable de la corriente, Akaashi se animó a acercarse al electrodoméstico humeante, abriendo la tapa. En efecto, lo que se había quemado - y achicharrado - era un recipiente de plástico que no era apto para el microondas.

Intentó despejar su mente y pensar que Bokuto no sabía diferenciar entre los diferentes tipos de plástico porque sencillamente la cocina era un territorio inexplorado y amenazante para el Alfa. La mayoría de las noches quien cocinaba era Akaashi y, incluso, desde antes de iniciar su conversación telefónica con Hinata, había estado pensando qué cena sencilla podría preparar para Bokuto esa noche. Akaashi sentía el estómago cerrado desde la tarde y no creía poder tragar nada hasta el día siguiente que no fuese agua.

— Pensé que podría funcionar, te he visto calentando cosas allí dentro, Akaashi.

— Sí, Bokuto-san, pero no éste tipo de plástico. Éste.— le explicó señalándole otro tupper que había en la encimera.— Éste otro se quema. Igual la comida parece estar bien, sólo se quemó el borde.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

¿Cómo Akaashi podría enojarse con él? Cuando vio el contenido del recipiente de plástico que había sido sacrificado, reconoció la comida que su madre les había dejado ese mediodía cuando los había visitado. Mientras intercambiaba los recipientes, comprendió que Bokuto había querido acelerar el proceso y calentar lo que él había considerado la cena. Por supuesto, también había calculado mal las porciones y había demasiado, incluso para...para tres personas.

— De verdad. Bokuto-san, calentaré esto para ti. Yo paso.

— Pero...pero debes comer bien, debes estar fuerte.

Cuando colocó el recipiente otra vez en el artefacto luego de cerciorarse que estaba bien, intentó alcanzar el enchufe en la pared sin demasiado éxito. El vientre abultado como estaba le impedía ya acciones sencillas como aquella y, por suerte, el Alfa reaccionó rápidamente y sujetó el cable de la mano del Omega, enchufandolo sin problemas. El equipo soltó el pitido característico y normal cuando Akaashi lo puso en funcionamiento, observando el tupper girando en su interior mientras sentía los brazos de Bokuto rodeándolo por detrás, su rostro enterrado en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

— No tengo hambre, me caerá mal. Prefiero acostarme temprano.

Akaashi se permitió un momento de relajación al sentir el aroma de Bokuto abarcándolo todo. Por suerte, hacía ya bastante tiempo que el Alfa se había percatado de que sus propios efluvios calmaban al Alfa y había aprendido a utilizarlo a conciencia.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No. No, quiero decir...Ibas a mirar el partido de la Liga, ¿no?

— Sí, por eso...¿quieres que lo veamos juntos?

— Claro. ¿Todo bien con Kuroo-san?

— Sí, creo que Kuroo espera que yo en breve explote, porque no deja de decirme que me calme y que todo va a salir bien, yo estoy calmado y claro que todo va a salir bien, no entiendo a que se refiere cuando...

Mientras Bokuto comenzaba a desplegar el repertorio que Akaashi ya conocía sobre sus propias inseguridades y las técnicas de persuasión que Kuroo siempre intentaba poner en práctica sobre Bokuto sin demasiado éxito, pensó que no era mentira que Akaashi quería acostarse temprano, y no era por una cuestión de cansancio sino de manejo de ansiedad. Necesitaba estar solo o al menos no sentirse agobiado con la mirada ajena, por muy egoísta e irracional que sonara.

Sin embargo, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta en cuanto ambos se hubieron acomodado en la cama, casi una hora después. Bokuto estaba más entretenido en el partido que en lo que podía suceder alrededor y, pese a que no creía estar tan agotado, Akaashi se encontró luchando por mantener sus párpados abiertos al menos un minuto más.

Tarea que resultó completamente imposible.

Se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado, rodeado de oscuridad.

Tragó saliva intentando tranquilizarse y enfocar su mente; estaba recostado de lado en lo que estaba seguro era su cama, su olor y el de Bokuto entremezclándose. Tardó varios segundos en percatarse de que estaba cubierto por la sábanas, que Bokuto dormía a sus espaldas y que el televisor estaba apagado. Se había quedado dormido en medio del partido y probablemente Bokuto lo había acomodado sin que él se despertara. Estiró el brazo y movió su celular sobre la mesa de noche.

Las 2:46 AM.

La vejiga lo estaba asesinando.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por tener que moverse. Estaba demasiado cómodo, y un viaje al baño supondría tener que, como mínimo, encender la linterna del celular si no quería despertar a Bokuto. Le llevó casi un minuto entero lograr quitarse el brazo que el Alfa había enroscado alrededor de su vientre sin ser demasiado brusco, todos sus movimientos lentos y estudiados. Finalmente, optó por alumbrar su camino hasta el baño ida y vuelta, acción que no le llevó más de cinco minutos.

Finalmente, con la vejiga vacía e intentando que el sueño no se le fuera del todo, se recostó adosado al torso de Bokuto hundiendo su nariz en el pecho del Alfa, inhalando su aroma. Bokuto ni siquiera había cambiado de posición en toda su travesía, por lo que su sueño era profundo, no tenía por qué despertarse si Akaashi pasaba una pierna sobre las suyas…

Frunció el ceño. Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, aún sin poder enfocar nada. Acarició su vientre tenso por lo abultado que estaba, un poco ansioso. Desde hacía un par de semanas, el bebé se movía más de lo usual y Akaashi había experimentado ciertas molestias que lo habían alarmado pero que el obstetra le había explicado eran normales para el estadío final del embarazo que cursaba. Como si fuese adrede, la mayoría de las veces percibía aquella sensación opresiva y un tanto incómoda luego de que lograba conciliar el sueño, y en ese momento supuso que lo que realmente lo había despertado había sido aquello.

Suspiró, resignado a que iba a tardar más de la cuenta en volver a dormirse. Se acurrucó más contra el torso de Alfa en un intento por relajarse, cerrando los ojos otra vez…

Y un dolor lacerante atravesó la parte inferior de su abdomen, haciéndolo jadear. La mano que aún permanecía sobre su vientre percibió como éste se tensaba a un punto indescriptible que causó aprensión en el Omega. Pronto, el dolor cedió y su vientre se relajó como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Pero el presentimiento ya estaba instalado en la mente alarmada de Akaashi. Se movió otra vez, sentándose en la cama. Respiró profundo varias veces intentando controlar su ansiedad; inspiró profundo, soltó el aire, inhaló otra vez. Una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre en forma inconsciente, arriba y abajo. Los minutos pasaron de manera tortuosa y miserable. Akaashi alcanzó el celular otra vez.

Las 3:01 AM.

3:07 AM.

3:12 AM.

3:22 AM.

Y el dolor se repitió, tan intenso como la primera vez. En ese momento, mientras Akaashi se curvaba hacia delante todo lo que podía, sus piernas se contraían y su respiración se entrecortaba, supo que aquello era una contracción.

Cuando ésta hubo pasado por segunda vez jadeó, temeroso y sobrepasado.

El momento había llegado.

Estiró la mano otra vez y encendió la luz de la mesa de noche. Entrecerró los ojos al estar habituado a la oscuridad, y un movimiento a sus espaldas le indicó que Bokuto también había percibido el cambio de iluminación.

— Akaashi, ¿qué…?

— Koutaro.

El Alfa inspiró bruscamente, sentándose de repente en un movimiento demasiado rápido que hizo temblar toda la cama. Akaashi lo observó un momento, el miedo y la ansiedad entretejiéndose en su pecho, subiendo por su rostro y exteriorizándose a través de su voz levemente temblorosa, de sus ojos un tanto brillantes mientras Bokuto se acercaba a él gateando sobre el colchón.

— Dime.

— Creo que...creo que ya viene.

— ¿Qué…?¡¿Qué?!

— E-Eso. Yo…

Akaashi no podía mantener más la calma. Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar débilmente al igual que su mentón; la angustia comenzaba a rasgar su garganta mientras intentaba no estallar en llanto al esperar una nueva ola de dolor que no sabía exactamente en qué momento se repetiría. Si Bokuto entraba en crisis en ese momento, él no iba a poder sacarlos a ambos, en esa ocasión no iba a lograrlo, cómo…

— ¿Puedes cambiarte? Con que te pongas unos pantalones es suficiente. Yo te los alcanzo, no te levantes.

De repente, la mente de Akaashi quedó en blanco, su ansiedad volando hacia otra parte. Sus fosas nasales captaron el aroma embriagante del Alfa de manera potente y penetrante en el ambiente mientras éste se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al placard, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que no se levantara; su voz había sonado de repente decidida y seria, como si Bokuto supiese exactamente qué hacer a continuación.

Akaashi decidió que, por esa ocasión tan especial, era el Alfa quien iba a encargarse de todo. Y la conclusión lo llenó de paz, conteniéndolo.

— Toma. Akaashi, ¿estás bien? Mírame.— ante la orden, Akaashi enfocó su mirada en los ojos ambarinos de Bokuto, arrodillado delante suyo.

— S-Sí, estoy bien. Tuve contracciones hace unos minutos.

— Mierda. Quiero decir, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Si quieres, llama a tu madre mientras yo voy juntando las cosas.

— Eso...eso haré. Tengo miedo.

Aquello lo soltó sin proponérselo. Bokuto ya se había incorporado y estaba luchando con unos pantalones en un intento por caminar y colocárselos al mismo tiempo, su cabello más desordenado que nunca. Al oírlo, volteó rápidamente, observándolo con cierta preocupación que rápidamente ocultó con una sonrisa.

Se acercó nuevamente, sentándose a su lado. Akaashi cerró los ojos intentando relajarse cuando Bokuto lo rodeó otra vez entre sus brazos, presionándolo contra su torso, una de sus manos acariciando su espalda.

— Todo va a salir bien, Akaashi. Estamos juntos en esto. Vas a estar bien, yo voy a asegurarme de ello. Los dos van a estar bien.

— B-Bokuto-san….— el Alfa besó su frente y se levantó. En ese momento, Akaashi experimentó un instante la ansiedad del otro y supo que estaba resguardándolo a él.

Bokuto le tendió una mano sabiendo que si no movilizaba a Akaashi en ese instante, sino lo hacía reaccionar, éste no iba a moverse por cuenta propia. El Omega tomó su mano, levantándose finalmente de la cama, todos sus sentidos alertas.

— Vamos, Keiji. En éste momento, ustedes son los protagonistas de mi mundo. Esto es sólo un partido más que debemos ganar juntos.

**Chan chan!**

**Se acerca ya finalmente el momento...éste fanfic surgió sólo como la idea de que Bokuto se vinculara a Akaashi...y bueno, aquí ya estamos. Cómo pasa el tiempo (?)**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Buenas a todos! ¿Pensaban que se habían deshecho de mi? Pues no. No es tan fácil (?)**

**Muchisimas gracias a sus comentarios! A veces no puedo contestarlos, pero sepan que los leo a todos y cada uno de ellos, y que me llenan el alma para poder continuar. Siento que este fanfic (que iba a terminar en tres capítulos) va a seguir hasta que el hijo de ambos sea adolescente, al paso que vamos. Igual y nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no? ¡¿no?!**

**Bien, aquí vamos!**

* * *

Kenma se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado en medio de la oscuridad. Bueno, no tanta penumbra que digamos. El televisor había quedado encendido con el último juego que había estado probando pausado, la pantalla oscura y atenuada indicándole que hacía ya horas que aquello estaba inactivo, el joystick perdido en alguna parte de la cama. O del suelo.

A su lado, el lugar de la cama que Kuroo solía ocupar estaba vacío. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y cuando palpó sobre ellas, el calor que despedían le indicó que se acababa de levantar.

Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando un movimiento en el suelo lo alertó, la sombra de algo levantándose lentamente alarmándolo y erizándole los vellos. Hasta que oyó la queja sorda y el insulto proferido con voz ronca y grave, haciéndolo bufar.

— ¿Otra vez te has caído de la cama, Kuroo? Ya estás grande para esto.

— ¡No rodé! Maldita sea, fue el teléfono.

Kuroo se sentó en la cama, su espalda ancha al descubierto apuntando en dirección a Kenma, sus cabellos revueltos y el celular en la mano.

— Oye, es Bokuto.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Akaashi?

— Creo que va a parir. O eso cree el idiota.

— ¿Cómo que eso cree?¿Qué te puso?

Kenma se arrodilló y gateó hasta poder ver la pantalla del celular sobre el hombro de Kuroo. El mensaje que estaba leyendo rezaba "_Estamos yendo al hospital, Akaashi tiene contracciones. Bro, llegó el momento."_

— Es bastante contundente.

— Tenemos que ir.— un breve silencio se hizo, Kuroo ladeando el rostro para observar la expresión muda de Kenma.— ¿Qué?

— Tú tienes que ir, no yo.

— Kenma, por Dios. Ya hablamos de esto.

— Y ya te dije que me ponen nerviosos los hospitales. No voy a serte de ayuda, voy a empeorar las cosas.

— No vas a dejarme sólo con Bokuto, ¿no?

Otra vez, Kuroo chasqueó la lengua mientras se levantaba y encendía todas las luces; Kenma se lanzó otra vez entre las sábanas, cubriéndose al encandilarse. Oyó a Kuroo farfullar mientras se vestía, el sonido del teclado de su teléfono sonando cada tanto.

— Vamos, Kenma. Levanta el trasero.

— No voy a ir.

— No voy a enviarte ninguna foto del bebé.

Otra vez, el silencio.

— Kenma…

— Cállate.

Kenma podía percibir la intensidad de la mirada de Kuroo sobre su nuca mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a cambiarse con movimientos más rápidos de los que le solía permitir su pereza habitual, todo en un marco de completo silencio sólo interrumpido por sus bufidos y las corridas de Kuroo por el departamento, una vez que logró salir de su propia ensoñación. Luego de unos minutos de más corridas, luces encendidas e improperios por parte de Kuroo, ambos lograron subir al vehículo del Alfa y emprender un silencioso y tenso viaje hacia el hospital que le había señalado Bokuto semanas atrás.

A esas horas de la madrugada casi no había vehículos y los semáforos estaban la mayoría en un amarillo intermitente, por lo que el trayecto era veloz y sin obstáculos. Kenma se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla, la frente pegada al vidrio mientras intentaba despejarse sin demasiado éxito. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso e inútil. Le había dicho a Kuroo - en más de una ocasión, en muchas ocasiones - que él no era una persona capaz de llevar la calma o de siquiera poder afrontar una situación tan delicada como el trabajo de parto de un amigo, ni siquiera de un amigo no tan cercano.

La cuestión del embarazo era para Kenma un tema tanto tabú como fascinante, porque le generaba pánico, incertidumbre y demasiada curiosidad, mucha más de la que él mismo podía tolerar. Ni siquiera había podido hablar el tema con Kuroo, su pareja, porque sabía que en el momento en el que abriera la boca el mayor malinterpretaría sus intenciones y querría seguir los pasos de Bokuto, situación que él no podía siquiera concebir.

Pero al mismo tiempo, un interés ridículo se había establecido en su mente por el embarazo, el parto y la llegada al mundo del hijo de Bokuto y Akaashi de una manera que no había sabido manejar muy bien, cerrándose todavía más al tema.

Pero Kuroo era malditamente intuitivo y había logrado leer sus pensamientos en sus miradas, en las expresiones de su rostro cuando había platicado con Akaashi y en las preguntas muy indirectas que se había animado a hacer en aquellos meses.

— Kenma…

— Dime.

El silencio sólo era interrumpido por el sonido ronroneante del motor, las aceleraciones y los giros que el auto producía en las calles desiertas. Kenma desvió sólo una vez la mirada en dirección al Alfa; Kuroo miraba al frente, su cabello aún revuelto. Tenía sólo una de sus manos al volante, pero pudo notar lo fuerte que apretaba el plástico entre sus dedos.

— Si quieres tener un niño, sabes que puedes decírmelo. Podemos hablarlo.

— No quiero.

— Sí quieres, te conozco. Tu interés por el bebé de Bokuto y Akaashi no es normal en ti.

— Sólo me genera curiosidad, es todo.

— ¿Te da pena admitirlo? Soy tu pareja, sabes.

Kenma bufó, otra vez prestándole atención a la acera. Agradecía que tanto dentro como fuera del vehículo no hubiese ninguna luz encendida, porque sentía el calor instalándose en sus mejillas.

— Es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

— Pero lo haces.

— A veces.— Kenma rodó los ojos al percibir la victoria de Kuroo en el sonido estrangulado que produjo su garganta. Se replegó un poco más en el asiento, subiendo las piernas.— Supongo que es algo normal, no.

— Claro. Yo lo hago muy seguido desde que Bokuto me gritó por teléfono que iba a ser padre.

— ¿Muy...seguido?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Quieres eso?

La risa grave de Kuroo llenó el habitáculo delantero del vehículo, relajando a Kenma. No iba a admitírselo abiertamente, pero amaba aquel sonido. Solía distenderlo incluso más que el aroma del Alfa cuando se encontraba nervioso.

— No digas "eso" como si fuese un crimen, Kenma. Ya estamos grandes.

— Tú estás grande.

— ¿Me...me dijiste viejo?

— Ya llegamos.

— Mierda.

Bueno. Kenma creía haber ganado un punto en su objetivo de "posponer el tema incómodo e innecesario para nunca" cuando había señalado el letrero que indicaba la proximidad del hospital; no tuvieron demasiados inconvenientes a la hora de conseguir aparcamiento y Kuroo no volvió a mencionar nada más sobre el tema. Absolutamente ninguna palabra más. Otra vez se había instalado aquella horrible tensión que Kenma había querido evitar mientras descendían del coche, ingresaban al nosocomio y Kuroo intentaba averiguar dónde estaban sus amigos, porque básicamente Bokuto no contestaba el teléfono.

Mientras Kenma oía a Kuroo discutir con el personal administrativo y un grito de "_no soy familiar, pero vengo a contener al padre"_ se dejaba oír por el corredor de recepción, envió un mensaje rápido a Hinata para avisarle del feliz no tan feliz evento antes de que se olvidara de hacerlo. Le hubiese gustado que su amigo pudiese asistir, pero Miyagi estaba demasiado lejos de Tokyo y creía que al otro día el Omega debía asistir al colegio. Ni siquiera sabía en qué día de la semana estaban.

— Es por aquí.— el tono agresivo de Kuroo lo espabiló bruscamente, sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Por qué estás agitado?

— Porque estoy nervioso.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Tú no lo estás, maldita sea? Esa mujer no quería informarme siquiera dónde se encuentra la sala de obstetricia, maldita sea, yo…

Kenma se vio arrastrado por dos o tres pasillos más; Kuroo parecía realmente ansioso y, por un momento, Kenma se preguntó en qué condiciones psicológicas se hubiese hallado el Alfa si el que pasara aquella situación fuese él mismo.

Un jadeo estrangulado volvió a sacarlo de su nube, deteniéndose ambos bruscamente. Kenma deteniéndose al chocar contra la espalda de Kuroo, quien se había detenido de repente en medio del corredor.

— Bro.

— Bro…

— Bro…

— Paren.

El Omega se animó a asomarse por un costado del cuerpo de Kuroo. La imagen de Bokuto era, como mínimo, _desoladora_. Estaba sentado en uno de los asientos duros e incómodos de una sala de espera blanca, impoluta y fría. Sólo y en silencio, Kenma vio sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos vidriosos y lo que creía era un rastro de lágrimas secas, su rostro en apariencia maltratado por sus propias manos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar sobre el estado de Akaashi visto y considerando la expresión nefasta en el rostro del Alfa y, por un momento, Kenma temió lo peor.

No. Si a Akaashi le hubiese sucedido algo malo, probablemente Bokuto también estaría ingresado. En Urgencias.

— ¿Akaashi se encuentra bien?.— se animó a preguntar Kenma finalmente, un dejo de inseguridad aún filtrándose por su voz.

— Yo...sí, eso creo.

— ¿Eso crees? Bro, tú lo trajiste.

— Akaashi estaba bien hasta que lo arrebataron de mis brazos, Bro.

— ¿Cómo?

— Bro.

Kenma se alejó uno, dos, tres metros cuando Bokuto finalmente pareció reaccionar dentro de su aparente locura. Se incorporó rápidamente del asiento y se acercó a Kuroo, tomándolo por los hombros y presionándolo fuertemente, desetabilizando al otro. El aroma fuerte y penetrante que Bokuto despedía sin proponérselo obligó a Kenma a arrugar la nariz, fastidiado. Era incluso más pesado que el de Kuroo y se preguntó cómo es que Akaashi podía soportar aquello _todo el tiempo_.

— Su obstetra llegó minutos después que nosotros, él...él dijo que Keiji ya estaba en labor, Bro.

— Mierda.

— Así que...que sólo pudo ingresar su madre con él. Bro…

— Por Dios, Bokuto, no llores porque yo no voy a poder con esto.

— Es que...estaba asustado, estúpido. Él me necesita.

— Él necesita a su madre ahora, no a ti. Mírate, estás temblando, Bro.

— Bro…

— Bro.

— Voy a llamar a...a alguien. No sé, ya vengo.

Kenma se retiró de la escena, ambos Alfas parecían estar fusionando la única neurona que les funcionaba. Kuroo parecía manejar la situación bastante bien, pero el Omega no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durar aquello. Ninguno de los dos pareció oírlo realmente mientras se alejaba por el corredor, un poco ansioso.

— ¿Kozume?¿Eres tú, verdad?

Al levantar la mirada, Kenma creyó reconocer a las personas que se acercaban a su posición. Creía...sí, era gente de Fukurodani. El que le había hablado se llamaba Konoha, o eso creía recordar.

— Konoha-san.

— Sí, eres tu. Maldita sea, gracias a Dios. Sarukui, Shirofuku, es por aquí.

— Menos mal, Akaashi dejó de contestar su teléfono.— la voz ansiosa de la muchacha volvió a alterar a Kenma, quien notó la tensión en todos los presentes.— Komi ya me dijo que pasa a buscar a Kaori y vienen para acá.

— Vamos.

— No, yo…

— ¿Sabes algo de Akaashi?

Y volvió a verse arrastrado pasillo adentro. No le molestaba la confianza de Konoha porque se trataba de otro Omega, pero el hecho de notar su propio nerviosismo y el de los demás no lograba calmarlo demasiado. ¿Cuántas personas iban a ir, aquello era una fiesta?

— Está con su madre.

— ¿Y Bokuto?¿Ya colapsó?

— Estaba en eso cuando me fui.

Bueno, al menos la situación había avanzado desde que se había retirado de aquella sala de espera. Lo que había sido desesperación parecía haberse transformado en agresión; Kuroo estaba forcejeando con Bokuto quien parecía querer ingresar a una sala de puertas cerradas que rezaba "acceso restringido, solo personal médico" y no lo estaba consiguiendo con éxito. Bokuto literalmente estaba arrastrando consigo al otro Alfa por el corredor mientras ambos parecían insultarse mutuamente, el efluvio de los dos Alfas inundando el lugar. Konoha y Shirofuku chasquearon la lengua, el primero acercándose y comenzando la lucha a favor de Kuroo.

— Me sorprende que haya logrado traer a Akaashi.— soltó la Omega suavemente viendo el enfrentamiento entre los tres.— Está peor que nunca.

— Supongo que es normal, no. Es su Omega el que está pariendo ahí dentro.

— Supongo.

— ¡Bokuto, maldita sea! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces, no puedes entrar!

— ¡¿Y si le sucede algo porque no estoy?! ¡Me necesita!

— ¡No te necesita, infeliz! ¡Tú lo necesitas a él!

— Dejen de gritar, nos van a echar.

— Akaashi…

Bokuto dejó de forcejear, casi depositando todo su peso colosal sobre Kuroo. Éste y Konoha suspiraron, arrastrando el cuerpo sin fuerzas del otro Alfa otra vez a los asientos mientras aguardaban al resto de las personas que parecían faltar allí.

Las 4 AM.

Las 5 AM.

Kenma ya conocía la sala de espera de cuatro servicios diferentes, la cafetería y el patio trasero del hospital. Por suerte, Hinata se había despertado al segundo mensaje que el Omega le había enviado presa de un ataque de ansiedad sufrido luego del cuarto intento de Bokuto por intentar ingresar a la sala de partos. Shouyo parecía bastante alegre y expectante de lo que Kenma pudiese contarle con respecto a las novedades, y le había asegurado que ya había enviado "refuerzos" para salvaguardar la integridad física de Kuroo.

¿Por qué Akaashi demoraba tanto?

5:30 AM.

Kenma ingresó otra vez al hospital sin desear realmente volver a ese lugar. Hacía bastante frío en el exterior y aún no había rastro alguno del sol. Era demasiado temprano y aún era invierno, claro que no habría luz.

— Kozume Kenma, ¿verdad?

Era como la cuarta ocasión en la que alguien pronunciaba su nombre aquella noche. Sin embargo, cuando Kenma volteó para encarar a la persona que lo había llamado, sintió un leve escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Retrocedió un paso, dos. El sujeto detrás suyo era mucho más alto que él, tan alto com Kuroko; lo observó enarcando una ceja, la expresión de su rostro confusa y fastidiada.

Ese tipo…¿qué carajos hacía ahí?

— Miya-kun.

— Ajá. Supongo que estás aquí por lo mismo que yo. Sólo dime para dónde tengo que ir.

— Ese corredor. Gira a la izquierda y sube las escaleras, vuelve a girar a la derecha. Los vas a ver enseguida. O los vas a oír.

— Maldición. Dile a Shouyo que me debe una, me quedé sin batería en el teléfono.

Sin mediar más palabra y más enojado que Kuroo en su intento por aplacar a su amigo, Atsumu Miya se dirigió hacia el lugar que Kenma le había indicado; observando su espalda alejándose, Kenma tecleó una respuesta rápida a Hinata sin observar la pantalla de su teléfono.

"_¿Qué está sucediendo con Miya, Shouyo? ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?"_

— _¡Pero a qué has venido!¡Ayúdame, no lo pongas peor, Miya!_

— _¡Y qué quieres que haga!¡Yo no sirvo para esto!_

— _¡Akaashi…!_

Kenma volvió a chasquear la lengua dirigiéndose a la zona de conflicto al oír cómo seguían gritándose. Casi trastabilla en la escalera al prestarle más atención a la pantalla de su celular que a sus pasos cuando Hinata contestó su mensaje.

"_Es...complicado, pero no es nada malo. ¡Es buen chico!"_

Hinata iluso.

— Pero óyeme bien.— Konoha parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia con el recién llegado, encarándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que Miya ya estuviese enfrentándose con todos apenas llegaba al lugar?.— No puedes llegar y decir semejante barbaridad, animal.

— No quise decir que Akaashi esté muerto. Si lo estuviera, ya lo sabrían.

— ¿Quién lo golpea? No se preocupen, voy yo.

— Kuroo, basta.

Por suerte, Kuroo respondió al tono hastiado de la voz de Kenma, a sus espaldas. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido y un enojo de los mil demonios en el rostro, pero no avanzó. En cambio, Kenma sí lo hizo. Atsumu lo observó con un dejo de desconfianza en el rostro al tiempo que Kenma lo encaraba, al lado de Konoha.

— Shouyo dijo que eras de confianza. Demuéstralo.

Otra vez, el silencio. Sus palabras parecían haber dado en el blanco; una leve sombra de preocupación se instaló en el ceño de Atsumu luego de que Kenma soltara aquello, su postura relajándose y su aroma atenuándose en el ambiente.

— Espera. Esperen. ¿Tú…?

— Kuroo, en serio. No es momento.

— Pero tú acabas de nombrar al enano...yo...él…

—Koutaro-kun, vamos afuera, ¿quieres? Despejemos un poco. Aquí apesta.

— Pero…

Bueno, Kenma podía afirmar que había sido una buena decisión por parte de Hinata el haber obligado a Atsumu Miya a asistir al evento. Si bien Bokuto se negaba a moverse de su asiento, tampoco parecía tener fuerzas para luchar contra Atsumu, quien lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hospital afuera. Kuroo ni siquiera había podido levantarlo de la silla.

— Ve con ellos.— Kenma observó a Kuroo por un momento. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

— Alguien debe quedarse aquí.

— Kuroo.

— Voy. Vamos. No me dejes, por favor.

Kenma quería respirar aire fresco por décima vez. O vigésima vez, no lo había contado a consciencia. Tardó un poco más que el resto en llegar al pequeño patio interno del hospital, en esos momentos vacío y un tanto oscuro pese a la iluminación artificial; por su propia salud mental, el Omega decidió acompañar a los Alfas desde una distancia segura, apoyado en la puerta de vidrio. Kuroo se sentó junto a Bokuto en un banco de piedra de aspecto bastante incómodo y Atsumu lo hizo frente a ellos, los codos en las rodillas y las manos debajo de la barbilla, su rostro nublado por una seriedad que no lo caracterizaba.

— A ver. ¿Cuánto hace que llegaron?

— Casi 3 horas.— contestó débilmente Bokuto. Los tres presentes lo observaron un poco alarmados al oír el tono apagado del otro.

— Eso es poco, ¿no?

— No lo sé, supongo que si.

— Supongamos el peor de los casos.— Atsumu bloqueó el intento de Kuroo por interrumpirlo con una expresión de advertencia en su rostro.— Supongamos que hubo una complicación en el parto. Eres su pareja, su Alfa. Están vinculados.

— Sí, creo que te lo dije, Tsum Tsum.

— No, no me lo dijiste. Me taladraste la cabeza durante todas las prácticas en el seleccionado.— así que de ahí se conocían.— Por lo que el niño es tuyo. Ni siquiera me lo aclares.

— Miya…

— Tengo un punto. Si algo le hubiese sucedido a Akaashi o al bebé, ¿crees que no te lo harían saber enseguida?

— Está su madre con él.

— Pero tú eres su pareja y el padre del niño.

— Sí.

— Entonces, ¿comprendes que sólo es parte del proceso natural de esta jodida cosa y que tienes que guardar un poco la calma?

— Sí.

— Bien. Repite conmigo: Akaashi se encuentra bien.

— Akaashi se encuentra bien.

— Otra vez. Convéncete y convéncenos.

— Akaashi se encuentra bien...entonces, ¿por qué demora tanto?

— No puede ser.

— Es difícil, créeme.— Kuroo y Atsumu se miraron con cierto aire de resignación mientras Bokuto enterraba el rostro entre sus manos.— Bro, no sucumbas.

— Pero, Bro...me lo quitaron. Yo debería estar ahí con él. Soy un inútil.

— Joder, maldita sea. Escucha.

Kenma dejó de enviarse mensajes con Hinata y de husmear en internet y observó a Atsumu al oír el cambio en su voz. Se había reclinado hacia adelante y sostenía fuertemente los antebrazos de Bokuto, sacudiéndolo.

— Mírate. No puedes contigo mismo, estás poniendo nerviosos a todos los que te rodean, ¿y piensas que podrías ser de ayuda ahí dentro?

— No es necesario, Miya.

— Sí, si lo es. Tiene que entender que es más inútil ahí adentro que aquí afuera. No conozco a Akaashi, pero ya lo imagino intentando calmarlo a él y pariendo a la vez.

— Entonces...sería un estorbo.

— No…

— Sí, lo serías.— Kuroo y Atsumu se miraron desafiantes y Kenma creyó ver el brillo de la pelea en los ojos de ambos.

— Entonces...está bien que no esté allí. Akaashi se encuentra bien, y yo puedo esperar aquí.

Un silencio un tanto extraño se instaló entre los cuatro. Kuroo y Atsumu observaban a Bokuto como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la frente mientras éste expresaba una nueva determinación en su expresión. Kenma sonrió sutilmente, volviendo su atención al teléfono.

— Aquí dice que un trabajo de parto puede demorar horas y horas, sobre todo en primerizos.

— Gracias, Kenma.— los tres Alfas suspiraron, la tensión rompiéndose. ¿De verdad ninguno sabía aquello?

— De nada. Shouyo les manda saludos.

— Ah. Eso.

— Kuroo…

— ¿Estás saliendo con Hinata?

Pese a la advertencia, Kuroo igualmente formuló la pregunta que tenía incrustada en la garganta desde hacía unos minutos. Atsumu abrió la boca para contestar, pero increíblemente Bokuto reaccionó más rápido, interesándose por primera vez en la noche en un tema de conversación que no tuviese que ver con Akaashi.

— ¿Cómo?¿Hinata no estaba con Kageyama?

— _¿Qué?_

— ¿En qué momento pasó eso?

— No lo sé, Akaashi sabe.

— Rompieron.— dijo simplemente Atsumu, la quijada rígida y la mirada clavada en algún punto entre la espalda de Bokuto y el infinito.

— ¿De verdad? Kenma.

— No hablo de la vida privada de mis amigos.

— Pero…

— Chicos.

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron, en especial Kenma al oír una voz a sus espaldas. Konoha parecía haber corrido hasta allí por lo agitado que se encontraba; al verlo, Bokuto se incorporó y literalmente arrolló a Kuroo y Atsumu en su camino hacia la puerta, tomando por los hombros al Omega, sacudiéndolo.

— Habla. Dímelo, di lo que tengas que decir, Konoha.

— Bro, no dramatices antes de tiempo.

— Por Dios, no se cómo es que Akaashi te soporta. Pero bueno.

Konoha se soltó del agarre de Bokuto y suspiró, intentando recuperarse.

— El médico te llama, Bokuto. No la cagues, por favor.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Muy buenas! Aquí de nuevo en el mundo Omegaverse de estos dos (?**

**Espero disfruten el capítulo! Acá vamos!**

* * *

— No te preocupes, yo abro.

En medio del corredor que llevaba a la puerta del departamento que compartía con Bokuto, Akaashi lo vio cerrando la puerta del elevador, pasando a su lado prácticamente trotando y luchando contra el juego de llaves intentando darle a la cerradura, todo en un tiempo récord y todavía cargando _tres _bolsos al hombro. El Alfa había susurrado aquella frase en un tono de voz tan bajo que Akaashi le había comprendido porque sentía que, desde el parto, sus sentidos se habían agudizado todavía un poco más.

Un movimiento en sus brazos lo distrajo de la visión que tenía delante suyo.

Akaashi sonrió incluso antes de que sus ojos se desviaran hacia abajo. El pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia se removía un tanto intranquilo dentro de la manta blanca, acunado entre sus brazos. Era tan pequeño que se perdía dentro de las telas y ropas que lo cubrían, tan suave que cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su mejilla, pensó que ni siquiera lo había tocado. Tan rosado y frágil que Akaashi no podía despegar sus ojos de él un sólo momento.

Akemi ni siquiera había abierto los ojos en todo el trayecto entre el hospital y su nuevo hogar. Mientras oía un jadeo estrangulado al tiempo que Bokuto lograba al fin abrir la puerta del departamento, Akaashi pensó que la elección del nombre, casi a último momento, había sido muy acertada. Al caminar por el corredor y finalmente ingresar a su casa, el Omega no pudo desprender su mirada del niño ni siquiera al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, pensando que realmente no era bello, era perfecto.

Akemi era todo lo que estaba bien en esos momentos.

Al menos hasta que Bokuto cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Akaashi inspiró profundamente el aroma de su hogar; el olor los dos mezclándose en el ambiente ya saturado del mismo le permitió relajarse del todo, sabiéndose en un lugar seguro al fin.

— Estas cosas no pesaban tanto cuando las llevamos.

— Mamá agregó un par más. Y ese bolso lo trajo ella ayer.

— Ah.

Akaashi sintió la tensión a sus espaldas mientras Bokuto parecía acomodar algo en la cocina, ir al living y finalmente enfilar hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. No podía culparlo tampoco, al recordar el pequeño incidente en la habitación del hospital, Akaashi podía volver a sentir el estrés experimentado cuando su madre le había dicho que ya estaba todo listo para ir a casa.

Y Bokuto se había negado.

Era costumbre ya establecida que el Omega fuese asistido en primera instancia por su madre o el Omega más cercano con un lazo de consanguinidad, al menos durante la primera semana hasta que lograra recuperarse del todo. Akaashi lo sabía, Bokuto también lo había sabido en su momento; meses atrás, desde que habían sabido con exactitud la fecha probable del parto, ambos habían hablado con su madre y establecido que los primeros días, Akaashi lo iba a pasar junto a su madre en su antigua casa. También habían acordado que, al tener licencia por paternidad, Bokuto iba a poder visitarlo todo el tiempo que quisiera, todos los días. Aquello más que una costumbre familiar o cultural, estaba dado así porque era importante que el Omega pudiese terminar de establecer el vínculo con su hijo recién nacido y, finalmente, poder lograr que éste se adaptara al Alfa vinculado.

Pero a último momento y antes de que Akaashi pudiese confirmar las palabras de su madre, Bokuto le había afirmado que no había necesidad de semejante traslado, que él podía cuidar de ambos de manera eficiente y continua.

Lo cual había generado una pequeña no tan pequeña discusión que Akaashi no quería rememorar, pero que había ganado Bokuto a base de cansancio. Había sido tan insistente y denso con su madre que ésta al final había terminado cediendo a regañadientes cuando Akaashi le había prácticamente suplicado que dejara de discutir, visto y considerando que el Alfa parecía cegado por su necesidad de tenerlos a ambos en la casa.

Y Akaashi había cedido sólo cuando Konoha y Kenma le habían relatado con lujo de detalles el calvario que habían sufrido durante casi cuatro horas. También le había sorprendido la cantidad de gente que había ido hasta allí y había intentado contener al Alfa que había sucumbido en reiteradas oportunidades, intentando invadir la sala de partos en más de una ocasión.

Sabiendo eso, Akaashi supuso que era imposible dejarlo sólo siquiera una noche. No iba a dormir, no iba a alimentarse correctamente y temía que el distanciamiento transitorio de Akaashi y su hijo lo pusiera agresivo, como había sucedido ya en más de una ocasión.

Por lo que, un tanto resignado y pensando que aquello tampoco podía ser tan malo, a las 48 horas del nacimiento, ambos habían acomodado sus pertenencias y habían vuelto al hogar, dulce hogar.

No tan dulce.

Akaashi había decidido colocar a Akemi por primera vez en la cuna que Bokuto y él habían elegido, un par de meses atrás. Ingresó en la habitación del bebé, encendió la luz...y en ese momento notó que _algo _no estaba bien.

Lo primero que notó, fue el aroma. Si bien su propio aroma y el de Bokuto se hallaban en el ambiente, era más tenue y sutil. Cuando sus ojos escanearon rápidamente los muebles, la cuna y los juguetes, se percató de que la mayoría de las pertenencias de Bokuto que él mismo había desparramado por todo el lugar y que había sabido acomodar entre las mantas de la cuna aún sin estrenar, _ya no estaban_.

"_Respira, respira. No todo está perdido. Se puede arreglar."_

Era el pensamiento que atravesaba una y otra vez la mente de Akaashi, repitiéndose como un mantra desquiciado. Bokuto había sacado las cosas, no había otra explicación. Akaashi había ido llevando aquellas cosas - camisetas, la mayoría de ellas, que Alfa había usado regularmente y que ahora había dejado de lado - de manera paulatina más en un arranque instintivo que en un acto consciente, sobre todo para aplacar sus propios nervios y darle a Akemi un ambiente seguro e impregnado por el aroma fuerte y protector de su padre.

¿En qué momento lo había hecho, si había estado casi todo el tiempo en el hospital con ellos?

— ¿Akaashi?¿Está todo bien? Creo que éste bolso va aquí, los otros tienen pertenencias tuyas.

Como estaba de espaldas, Akaashi se tensó cuando los brazos de Bokuto lo rodearon por detrás, abrazándolo. Sintió su rostro hundiéndose en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Akemi aún se hallaba entre los brazos de Akaashi y también se vio rodeado por el abrazo del Alfa. Se removió, soltó un pequeño quejido y volvió a dormirse plácidamente.

— ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco tenso, Akaashi. ¿Te duele algo?

— Bokuto-san...tú…¿tú moviste algunas cosas de éste cuarto?

— ¿Qué? No...ah, espera, sí.— Akaashi volteó levemente y Bokuto lo observó un poco confuso, sus ojos grandes y sus cejas alzadas.—Había muchas cosas mías tiradas por todos lados cuando vine anoche, aquí y en nuestro cuarto...supuse que mientras mejor ordenado estuviera, más tranquilo estarías. Te gusta el orden.

La última frase que Bokuto había soltado como una especie de excusa — probablemente al ver la consternación que Akaashi no podía disimular — casi había partido la poca estabilidad emocional que el Omega estaba pudiendo sostener en esos momentos. Era cierto, a Akaashi le gustaba el orden. Amaba el orden, el control, la limpieza de su territorio. Sin embargo, Bokuto había confundido el orden con el nido improvisado que él había generado en su cuarto y en el de Akemi...y había arrasado con todo.

Lo había hecho con buenas intenciones, para calmarlo y hacerle un favor. Había logrado lo contrario, y aquello le generaba enormes ganas de estallar en llanto.

— Bokuto-san...no tenías que hacerlo.

— ¿No tenía que molestarme o realmente no debía hacerlo?

— No debías tocar nada.— Bokuto parpadeó un par de veces, procesando lo que le había dicho. Nuevamente, el agarre de sus brazos se aflojó un poco más mientras Akaashi lo veía fruncir el ceño.

— Lo siento, Akaashi.

— Ya está, no te preocupes.

— No, no está bien. Estás triste por lo que hice, ¿verdad?

Akaashi suspiró, pensando que Bokuto había podido ver más allá de su expresión en apariencia neutra. Lo conocía demasiado bien, después de todo. Como él podía distinguir un cambio en la expresión de su rostro, en el brillo de sus ojos o incluso en el aroma que despedía, Akaashi estaba seguro de que Bokuto no necesitaba demasiados indicios para percatarse de que él se hallaba _afectado _por la situación. Triste no, enojado tampoco. Se deshizo del abrazo del otro y volteó totalmente, encarándolo.

— Bokuto-san.— el Alfa se irguió todo lo que pudo, su cuerpo fornido y su altura destacando frente al Omega. Parecía listo para oír cualquier tipo de sentencia que Akaashi pudiese pronunciar en esos momentos, la expresión de su rostro concentrada y seria.

— Dime.

— Cárgalo.

— ¿Qué?

— Que tomes a Akemi.

Akaashi observó cómo la expresión de Bokuto fue cambiando conforme los segundos pasaban. Primero, la consternación y la confusión habían gobernado su rostro para luego transformarse en algo parecido a la ansiedad y al terror.

Y retrocedió, dando un paso atrás.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? Yo puedo.

— Porque tú eres tú, Akaashi. Yo no puedo alzarlo.

— Bokuto-san.— con un poco de impaciencia, Akaashi volvió a acortar la distancia y acercó al niño aún dormido hacia Bokuto, quien amagó en volver a retroceder.— No muerde, sabes.

— Pero…

Bokuto no volvió a retroceder, pero la expresión de su rostro se volvió más dura, su ceño más fruncido y su mandíbula presionada con fuerza. Akaashi no emitió ningún otro sonido y vio como los ojos ambarinos se paseaban de su rostro al revoltijo de mantas entre sus brazos. Una, dos, tres veces. Finalmente, una de las manos de Bokuto revolvió sus propios cabellos y un resoplido exasperado surgió de sus labios, dando un paso al frente.

— Si no quieres, está bien.

Akaashi soltó aquello casi en un murmullo, un poco temeroso por el rechazo que Bokuto parecía sentir ante la situación. Ahora que podía pensar las cosas en retrospectiva, se estaba percatando con cierta aflicción que Bokuto no había cargado a Akemi en ningún momento desde que había nacido, hacía poco más de dos días. Siempre, el bebé había estado en brazos suyos o de su madre, eventualmente de algún Omega más. Akaashi había notado el instinto protector de Bokuto al impedir que algún Beta o Alfa siquiera se acercara a Akemi, pero en ningún momento él había amagado en sostenerlo.

"_No entres en pánico, no lo hagas."_

— ¡¿De verdad?!.— un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Bokuto, alterando más a Akaashi. La tensión del ambiente pareció romperse cuando el Alfa se vio liberado de aquella situación.— Menos mal.

Un breve momento de silencio siguió a las palabras de Bokuto. Akaashi carraspeó, parpadeó varias veces en forma compulsiva y presionó al bebé entre sus brazos, acercándolo más a su torso.

— Creo que deberíamos cenar algo.— la voz de Akaashi surgió un poco congestionada. Volvió a carraspear, esperando que el otro no se percatara.

— No te preocupes, pediré algo, Akaashi.

— No es necesario, yo cocinaré.

— Debes descansar, Akaashi, tú…

— ¿Podrías por favor desarmar mi bolso, Bokuto-san? Voy a acomodar al niño.

Fue más cortante de lo que hubiese querido, pero no había tenido opción. Tampoco había podido controlarse, realmente. Akaashi estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas, cientos de ideas, una más nefasta que la otra, surcando su mente agotada. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese percatado antes de la poca empatía que Bokuto sentía por su propio hijo? Su cerebro repasaba rápidamente una y otra vez las horas en las que el Alfa había estado con ellos en el cuarto del hospital, y en todas y cada una de ellas, su preocupación y toda su atención se había dirigido hacia Akaashi, a su cansancio, sus dolores y sus necesidades. Había sido como si todo lo que implicara a Akemi corriese sólo por cuenta de Akaashi, no de él. ¿Cómo es que no había notado que nunca lo había querido tomar en brazos? Siempre lo había observado desde una distancia segura, a su lado. Lo había incluso tocado y hasta olfateado, pero hasta ahí llegaba la relación que Bokuto había establecido con el bebé.

¿Aquello era transitorio, era normal? En la mente de Akaashi no cabía la posibilidad de que Bokuto no quisiera al niño. Eso era totalmente imposible, era su propio hijo, el hijo de Akaashi también. Sin embargo, la frialdad con la que se dirigía a la situación y el alivio que había experimentado cuando lo había eximido de tomar contacto con él…

— Ah...está bien. Yo...lo siento, Akaashi.— el aludido volvió a parpadear, volviendo al presente. Vio la expresión abatida de Bokuto, quien retrocedió hasta el marco de la puerta, en apariencia para cumplir con lo que Akaashi prácticamente le había ordenado.— No sé bien qué hice ésta vez, pero lo lamento.

Akaashi abrió la boca para detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. Bokuto había salido de la habitación rumbo a la que compartía con Akaashi sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta. Por algunos segundos, Akaashi quedó con la mirada fija en el lugar en el que el Alfa había desaparecido; momentos después pareció reaccionar y dio la vuelta, encarando hacia la cuna pulcramente tendida, muy diferente a como él la había dejado 3 días atrás.

Depositó con cuidado al niño en su interior; misteriosamente, Akemi se despertó en el momento en el que sus brazos lo soltaron. El niño era tan parecido a Bokuto que parecía incluso su copia genética completa: el poco cabello que tenía era albino y sus ojos grandes y ambarinos se abrieron de par en par en un intento por enfocar algo, quizás a él. Akaashi lo vio parpadear un par de veces, en apariencia confundido por el cambio repentino. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a emitir sonidos de disconformidad que Akaashi sabía iban a terminar en llanto.

Su mirada se nubló, la visión de su hijo se empañó cuando sus propias lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Akaashi se aferró al borde de la cuna y parpadeó varias veces nuevamente, intentando despejar su propio llanto. Apretó los labios en una fina línea esperando que ningún sonido estrangulado surgiera de su garganta. Un leve temblor se instaló en sus hombros mientras intentaba sofocar la histeria que ascendía por su garganta antes de volver a tomar a su hijo en brazos, lo único que parecía poder calmarlo en esos momentos.

— Akaashi, ya está…

El Omega inspiró profundo, incapaz de detener las lágrimas. Se aferró con más fuerza a la madera cuando sintió la presencia de Bokuto prácticamente sobre él, a sus espaldas. Las manos amplias se posaron sobre sus hombros aún temblorosos, presionando y acariciándolos en un intento por distenderlo.

— Esto es mi culpa, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Akaashi, no quise ordenar las cosas...bueno, sí, eso fue lo que quise hacer, pero no sabía que iba a ponerte tan mal que juntara todas esas porquerías, por favor, no llores. No soporto verte así, dime qué hago.

Akaashi sintió el tono de voz de Bokuto desesperado y volviéndose más agudo conforme balbuceaba atropelladamente. El Omega ya conocía bien al otro, sabía que sus lágrimas solían desencadenar las del Alfa y estaba seguro de que aquella ocasión no sería una excepción. Al comprender que Bokuto ni siquiera relacionaba su malestar al aparente rechazo que demostraba con el bebé, Akaashi pareció ponerse peor, soltando un sollozo ahogado, sin poder contenerlo.

— No es por eso...bueno, sí, también.

— ¿Entonces? Dime qué puedo hacer, Akaashi.

— Pide algo para comer.— Akaashi suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse.— Ya no tengo ganas de cocinar.

— Entendido.— Bokuto parecía feliz al tener algo que hacer ordenado por Akaashi y, pese a que los ánimos no estaban mejores, lo sintió más repuesto.

— Yo...quizás hoy duerma con Akemi.

— ¿Qué?

Akaashi se limpió las lágrimas, un poco más repuesto. Volteó y encaró a Bokuto, quien no había estallado en llanto como él pero tenía los ojos levemente brillosos.

— El bebé me necesita, Bokuto-san.

Lo pronunció lento, pausado, como si creyera que Bokuto necesitaba procesar algo que para Akaashi era más que obvio. Akemi acababa de nacer, sólo tenía dos días de vida y lo necesitaba casi hasta para respirar.

— Pero, ¿por qué vas a dormir aquí? No entiendo.

— Porque no confío en el intercomunicador, Bokuto-san. No aún, al menos. Quiero estar con él.

Hacía poco menos de un mes, Bokuto y él habían decidido comprar un intercomunicador, aquellos aparatitos que le permitirían escuchar al bebé desde otra habitación sin necesidad de su presencia constante. Incluso había pensado en comprar una cámara, pero hasta para Bokuto aquello había sido demasiado exagerado.

— Bueno, pero no es necesario que estés aquí. El bebé puede dormir con nosotros, Akaashi.

Akaashi parpadeó sin poder procesar a la velocidad que hubiese deseado lo que Bokuto acababa de decir. Al ver su expresión consternada, Bokuto comenzó a realizar aspavientos, visiblemente nervioso.

— Quiero decir, ¡para que no esté sólo y tú puedas verlo! Podemos mover la cuna hacia allá o puede dormir en la cama, yo qué sé.

Bokuto no parecía molesto con la idea, sino exasperado por no poder controlar el cambio en la expresión de Akaashi; el Omega tardó varios segundos en comprender esto y, en ese momento, jadeó sobresaltado, asustando a Bokuto en el proceso.

— Bokuto-san.

— Dime.

— ¿De verdad...no te molesta si el bebé duerme con nosotros en la cama?

— ¡Claro que no! Eso sí, vamos a tener que...bueno, acomodarnos. Me da miedo aplastarlo. Es tan...pequeño y delicado, parece que va a romperse en cualquier momento.

En ese instante, Akaashi vio en el rostro de Bokuto la misma expresión que había puesto cuando no había querido cargar al bebé, y supo que lo que sentía el Alfa no era precisamente rechazo, sino temor a no poder manejar la situación. A diferencia de él, Bokuto no había generado ningún vínculo con el bebé precisamente porque no se animaba a interactuar con él, y había estado más preocupado por lo que le sucedía a Akaashi que por tener contacto con el recién nacido.

Iba a tener que reescribir la lista de debilidades de Bokuto, porque estaban cambiando drásticamente.

— No lo harás, Bokuto-san.

— Sé que no porque tú estarás ahí, Akaashi.

Algo en el interior de Akaashi se aflojó, finalmente. Si Akaashi estaba implicado en la ecuación que involucraba al bebé, Bokuto parecía sentirse seguro; sino era así y la cosa dependía sólo del Alfa, parecía quedarse completamente en blanco, como si el manual de instrucciones no viniese incorporado en su cerebro.

Como había predicho, Akemi comenzó a llorar al cabo de un par de minutos. Luego de recogerlo, tomó asiento en la mecedora que había instalado en esa habitación y alimentó a su hijo, tan ávido por la comida como su propio padre. Se entretuvo escuchando los gritos de Bokuto desde la cocina peleando con distintos negocios de comida por ver quién podía traer más velozmente la cena. Para esas cosas, Bokuto ganaba seguridad y fuerza de voluntad...para otras, no tanto.

Iba a tener que cambiar la situación. Esa misma noche.

Por eso, luego de una cena ligera en la que Bokuto exteriorizó por décima vez todo el sufrimiento y la angustia que había pasado cuando pensó que el obstetra lo llamaba para anunciarle su muerte y viró luego a la alegría que había sentido cuando lo había visto sano y salvo, Akaashi se sintió más seguro de sí mismo cuando tuvo que decidir finalmente si iba a mover la cuna o no de una pieza a la otra. El maldito mueble era pesado, pero Bokuto había logrado movilizarlo con una facilidad pasmosa cuando lo habían instalado allí, por lo que…

— ¿Akaashi?¿Qué haces?¿Por qué me miras así?¡¿Qué tengo?!

Akaashi había estado de pie en la habitación, deliberando. De vez en cuando, su mirada se iba del cuarto del niño a la habitación que compartía con Bokuto, estudiando y midiendo la distancia y la abertura de las puertas. En ese momento, Bokuto salió del baño en ropa interior, el cabello mojado y caído cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro. Por mucho que lo viese con aquella apariencia, a Akaashi le costaba acostumbrarse y seguía llamándole poderosamente la atención cómo su aspecto cambiaba de aquella forma.

— No tienes nada, sólo te miro. ¿No puedo mirar a mi Alfa, acaso?

Quiso rodar los ojos cuando Bokuto captó el mensaje dicho en cierto todo sugerente, su pecho expandiéndose y sus ojos brillando con un orgullo idiota que le causó gracia. Su sonrisa deslumbrante y el beso sonoro que Bokuto depositó sobre su mejilla, desestabilizándolo en su posición, le hizo pensar que quizás, _tal vez_, podría subirle el ego un poco más seguido. _Un poco más_.

— Yo no me canso de verte a ti, Akaashi. Es más, siento que cada vez te necesito más, ¿es eso normal?

— Al paso que vamos, creo que si, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Si?

Bokuto no llegó a captar la ironía de sus palabras, pero tampoco le importó; Akaashi se recargó en el torso ajeno cuando los brazos volvieron a rodearlo. Olfateó la piel suave y fresca, aún húmeda del rostro del Alfa, llenando sus fosas nasales de aquella fragancia tan similar a la madera dura, al nogal recién cortado, tan penetrante y potente que resultaba sofocante pero tan placentera e imposible de evitar como el calor de una fogata en pleno invierno. Los labios de Bokuto buscaron los suyos en un contacto tímido en un principio, luego ansioso. Akaashi jadeó al percibir la invasión en su boca mientras se presionaba más contra el torso descubierto del otro, quien lo estrujaba entre sus brazos como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer de un segundo a otro.

Y Akemi decidió que ese era el mejor momento para estallar en llanto otra vez.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, enfrascados en lo suyo. Bokuto parecía desorientado cuando Akaashi lo soltó repentinamente y fue presuroso a ver al bebé, casi lanzándose de lleno dentro de la cuna.

— Akaashi.

— ¿Si?

— No es por nada, pero presiento que no estás manejando bien la ansiedad.

Akaashi se volteó bruscamente con el bebé en brazos al oír aquello. Atribulado, se percató de la gravedad de la situación. Si Bokuto, que no podía controlar sus nervios en casi ninguna circunstancia le estaba recalcando lo mucho que se notaba su ansiedad de padre primerizo…

— Vamos mal, porque tú tampoco puedes.

— ¡Pero Akaashi…!.— Bokuto suspiró, derrotado. Revolvió sus cabellos húmedos, los cuales apuntaron todos en diferentes direcciones, dándole un aire desquiciado.— Al final dormirá con nosotros, ¿verdad?

— Sí, estaba decidiendo si movíamos la cuna o no. Tendría que haber comprado otra.

— Akaashi...no voy a estar moviendo la cuna todas las noches. Te amo, pero no.

— Entonces, dormirá en la cama.

— Dormirá en la cama, entonces.

Akaashi estaba seguro de que Bokuto comprendió el alcance de sus palabras recién cuando se acomodaron en la cama. Gracias al cielo, el colchón era amplio y había espacio de sobra para que una tercera persona durmiera cómoda, por lo que acoplar al bebé a su lado no fue difícil. Para evitar inconvenientes indeseados durante la madrugada y por ser la primera noche de prueba en la casa, Akaashi decidió recostar a Akemi en su lado de la cama casi envuelto entre sus brazos, el aroma suave y efímero a fresa llegando a sus fosas nasales.

A diferencia de la cuna, Akemi parecía cómodo y a gusto sobre el colchón, lo que le dio el indicio al Omega de que se trataba una cuestión de olfato. Como a él, el aroma de su padre parecía relajarlo. Mientras tomaba nota de que al día siguiente iba a tener que rearmar la cuna del bebé, Akaashi se acomodó de manera que le dio la espalda a Bokuto, en realidad sin proponérselo. Se percató de aquello recién cuando percibió los movimientos de Bokuto a sus espaldas, quien no parecía encontrar posición en la cual estar cómodo ya en la semioscuridad del cuarto.

— Bokuto-san, ¿Qué haces?

— Nada.

— Está bien.

Y la conversación en apariencia inocente hubiese concluido ahí de no haber sido porque percibía a Bokuto de una manera extraña a sus espaldas, como si estuviese alejándose y acercándose a su posición. Los minutos pasaron y notó la misma acción dos, tres veces más. Akaashi estaba un tanto agotado; sentía su cuerpo relajado, sus párpados pesados, el aroma de Bokuto saturando las sábanas, las almohadas. Akemi se había dormido enseguida y también parecía distendido sobre las sábanas. De repente, un roce suave en su espalda le provocó un escalofrío que lo sobresaltó, obligándolo a voltearse.

— ¡Lo siento! No quise despertarte.

— No grites.— farfulló Akaashi, un ojo sobre Bokuto y el otro sobre el bebé.— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es que...no es nada. Duerme, debes estar cansado, Akaashi.

La posición en la que se hallaba Bokuto lo delataba más que sus propias dudas no exteriorizadas; había hecho un revoltijo con las sábanas de tanto que se había estado moviendo, su torso inclinado hacia su posición, una mano extendida — la que probablemente le había tocado la espalda — y una expresión de ansiedad y culpa en el rostro. Akaashi _creía _intuir por dónde venía el asunto.

— No, dime. Me preocupas. Te noto un poco distante, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Distante, _yo_?

La reacción fue casi instantánea y acertada. En ocasiones, a Akaashi le gustaría no tener la razón. Bokuto al fin había decidido animarse y se había prácticamente lanzado sobre él, abrazándolo y besándolo allí donde pudiese y hubiese piel al descubierto. El Omega se limitó a dejarse hacer, sonriendo al sentir cosquillas cuando la nariz de Bokuto rozó algún punto sensible de su cuello. ¿Era posible que un hombre grande sintiese celos de un bebé? Sí, claro que sí, sobre todo si ese hombre tenía una mentalidad simple y directa como Bokuto. ¿Y era posible que él, en vez de explicarle la situación, lo consintiera?

Sí, claro. Lo había hecho desde que se conocían. Desde mucho antes de ser pareja.

Bokuto era un ser mucho más complicado de lo que la mayoría de las personas creían. Por eso, a Akaashi tampoco le sorprendió comprender que dentro de su mente se gestaban varias batallas que el Alfa estaba intentando ganar por cuenta propia y no estaba pudiendo lidiar con eso. Los celos, el miedo a fallar, la incertidumbre de que algo le sucediera a él, la idea de un posible desplazamiento al saber que ya no era exclusivo...era demasiado para Bokuto. Akaashi tenía que apiadarse de su pobre mente.

— Así está mejor.

— Te extrañé, Akaashi.— susurró el otro detrás de su oído ni bien pudieron acomodarse, abrazados y retraídos entre las sábanas, Akemi profundamente dormido rodeado por uno de los brazos de Akaashi.

— Siempre estuve aquí para ti, Bokuto-san. Siempre.

— Lo sé. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Aquello salió en un susurro que esperó Bokuto hubiese oído. No lo sabía muy bien, porque el Alfa ni bien había acomodado el amplio torso contra su espalda no había tardado ni dos minutos en dormirse profundamente, al igual que su hijo. Suspirando otra vez y esperando que las cosas comenzaran a funcionar por si mismas, Akaashi cayó profundamente dormido, rodeado por su familia.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, la verdad. No sé si esta historia seguirá y en cuánto tiempo volveré a actualizar porque me están consumiendo otros fanfics de HQ! (?)**

**Igualmente, me conozco y volveré por aquí pronto.**

**Nos leemos!**

***Akemi: Poético nombre que significa "belleza de la madrugada".**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ustedes sabían mejor que yo que iba a volver, tarde o temprano (?)  
Cómo me gusta hacer esta advertencia...**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo contiene lemon explícito, si no te gusta este tipo de escritura, puedes obviar éste capítulo :)**

**Para el resto, go!**

* * *

— No es tan fácil, Bro.

— _¿Cómo que no? Es tan fácil como entrar y preguntarle si se encuentra bien, o si necesita algo. Bro, están casados. Tienen un hijo._

Bokuto chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer sobre el sofá del living, derrotado. Su cuerpo sin fuerzas se dejó caer, su espalda resbalando por el respaldo del sofá hasta derrumbarse totalmente entre los almohadones; la única luz encendida en la sala era la del televisor, mudo. Los ojos ambarinos se deslizaron hacia la pantalla sin prestar atención al contenido. Ni siquiera sabía si el canal que estaba transmitiendo en esos momentos era un noticiero o una película de acción, su mente muy lejos de aquella sala.

Sus ojos, otra vez, se deslizaron del televisor al corredor donde se hallaban las otras habitaciones del departamento, también a oscuras. Había sólo una luz encendida en uno de los cuartos y la puerta estaba cerrada; el resplandor se filtraba por la cerradura de la puerta y por debajo de la misma, dejándole saber a Bokuto que no estaba solo allí dentro.

Eran casi las 8 de la noche; ese día el entrenamiento había sido doble, la cercanía de un nuevo campeonato había elevado la competitividad y el espíritu de todo el equipo, titulares y suplentes. Bokuto no se quejaba, para nada. Mientras más pudiese entrenar, mientras más energía pudiese gastar, mejor se sentía. Su estado de ánimo era directamente proporcional a la duración de las prácticas y, aquel día, podía decir que había superado sus expectativas. Por eso, cuando había vuelto al departamento que compartía con Akaashi y su hijo hacía unos 20 minutos, si bien su cuerpo estaba fundido, su cerebro todavía tenía energías y ánimos de sobra para compartir con Akaashi una técnica nueva de remate que había estado practicando y que aquel día había salido a la perfección en más de una ocasión, para su gran algarabía.

Por supuesto, también recordaba y tenía presente todo el tiempo que una vez que Akaashi pudo acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de vida que ambos habían instaurado en su rutina con la llegada de Akemi, había comenzado a estudiar en forma afanosa nuevamente. Akaashi se levantaba poco después que Bokuto y eso ya al Alfa le resultaba un tanto alarmante, pues su rutina generalmente comenzaba a las 6 AM con un entrenamiento ligero; "tengo que ponerme al día", eran las palabras que Akaashi soltaba casi en forma automática y monótona cada vez que Bokuto le cuestionaba el por qué no aprovechaba y se relajaba un poco más. Había noches en las que ninguno de los dos podía dormir demasiado gracias al bebé...e igual se levantaba tan temprano…

Bokuto temía que Akaashi colapsaría en breve. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles eran sus actividades específicas cuando él no estaba en el departamento, pero intuía que seguía estudiando y atendiendo al bebé, el cual había demostrado ser bastante demandante.

Esa era otra cuestión más a sumar a su ya atribulada cabeza. El poco tiempo que Akaashi no le dedicaba a sus estudios y no se la pasaba hundido entre apuntes y sobre el ordenador, tenía a Akemi en brazos, lo cual se resumía a que, en aquellos 5 meses que habían pasado ya desde su nacimiento, Bokuto había tenido que acostumbrarse a sentirse parcialmente desplazado, hecho para el cual no estaba muy bien preparado.

Con todo ese contexto había vuelto al departamento cargado de temas de conversación y se había encontrado con un panorama que era tan rutinario que ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo: Akaashi se había encerrado en la habitación que había tomado como su estudio personal entre libros, apuntes y cosas del bebé desde no sabía qué hora de la tarde - porque ni siquiera había salido para encender una sola de las luces del departamento, ya siendo de noche - junto al bebé. Bokuto había soltado el bolso, golpeado suavemente la puerta e ingresado a su reducto personal.

Se había encontrado con una imagen un tanto perturbadora: Akaashi parecía poseído frente al ordenador, escribiendo frenéticamente a una velocidad inhumana y revisando algunas hojas de tanto en tanto, el cabello un tanto desordenado y las gafas un poco torcidas. A su lado, Akemi se hallaba en una cuna más grande que habían comprado a fin de mes, recostado y jugando sin prestar atención a su madre. Apenas Bokuto ingresó al cuarto, los ojos ambarinos del niño de desviaron hacia él. Bokuto no sabía bien si era una cuestión de olfato o apego instintivo, pero el bebé lo reconocía instantáneamente, sonriéndole y muchas veces chillando y revolcándose entre sus sábanas. Bokuto le había sonreído en respuesta y había tenido la intención de acercarse a la cuna para saludarlo; no tenía mucho contacto con él, no sólo por el poco tiempo que pasaba en el departamento sino porque Akaashi había tomado posesión casi absoluta de Akemi, así que cualquier contacto extra que pudiese tener con el bebé, era bienvenido.

Sin embargo, la voz de Akaashi lo hizo detenerse en su sitio, a medio camino.

— ¿Recién has vuelto? Hoy se ha extendido mucho el entrenamiento.— ni siquiera había volteado o dejado de escribir, su voz baja, casi en un susurro.

— Ah...si. Se acerca el campeonato. ¿Todo bien? ¿Akemi está bien?

— Si, Bokuto-san. Él está bien. ¿Quieres ir y cambiarte? Yo en un ratito prepararé la cena, se hizo tarde, ¿verdad?

— Sí, un poco.

Y literalmente había _huído _de la zona.

Había desandado el camino hecho y había vuelto al inicio; había alcanzado a encender la luz de la cocina pero nada más y, unos minutos después de quedarse de pie observando la nada misma, había marcado en número de Kuroo en busca de algún consejo que aclarara su mente.

Por un momento había sentido cierto rechazo en el tono de Akaashi que ya le había oído en otras ocasiones; por supuesto, su mente había comenzado a trabajar aturdiéndolo con la posibilidad de que Akaashi se estuviese cansando de su presencia, pero luego recordaba que en los momentos en los que estaban solos por completo, Akaashi se había comportado de manera amorosa y atenta con él. Como siempre lo había sido.

— No sé si es su carrera o el bebé, pero lo siento como...trastornado.

— _Bro_.— la voz de Kuroo, del otro lado de la línea, lo hizo espabilar.— _Akaashi tiene que soportarte, ¿cómo no va a estar trastornado?_

— Es que no es eso, si casi no me ve. También lo he pensado, pero cuando compartíamos más tiempo juntos no era así.

— _¿Han tenido alguna pelea o alguna discusión en torno al niño? Algo que haya sucedido hace mucho y no recuerdes._

— No, también lo pensé. Akaashi incluso ha llegado a reclamarme en un par de ocasiones que no paso suficiente tiempo con ellos, pero cuando estoy aquí siempre está con el niño en brazos.

— _A ver, dame un momento._

— Claro.

Bokuto seguía tirado en el sofá viendo la luz por debajo de aquella puerta, a uno metros de distancia. Si prestaba atención, lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era el sonido de las teclas de aquel ordenador siendo asesinado por los dedos de Akaashi y algún que otro gorjeo del bebé, también allí dentro. Aquella situación no era nueva, pero se había ido agravando conforme se sucedían los meses y pese a que Bokuto había intentado sonsacarle a Akaashi que era lo que le sucedía, éste siempre escapaba por la tangente.

Luego de un tiempo indeterminado en el que Bokuto se perdió en sus pensamientos, un sonido del otro lado de la línea le hizo saber a Bokuto que Kuroo había vuelto.

— _Bro._

— Bro.

— _Escucha, hablé con Kenma. Que también está encerrado en un cuarto aquí en casa. No sé qué mierda les pasa a los Omegas con eso de enclaustrarse._

— Quizás sea algo hormonal. ¿Qué te dijo?

— _Óyeme bien, maldito hijo de puta._

Ante el insulto y la amenaza implícita en su voz, las energías perdidas de Bokuto volvieron a elevarse hacia la estratosfera; se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose en el sofá y mareándose en el proceso.

— Qué.

— _Si Akaashi se llega a enterar que Kenma me contó algo y yo te lo conté a ti, estamos todos muertos._

— Juro que no diré nada, Bro.

— _No sé qué cosa rara hay aquí, pero presiento que tienen algún grupito con Hinata y alguien más, porque Kenma habla en plural y eso me pone de los nervios._

— Alto ahí, Alfa territorial.— Bokuto no pudo evitar reír al oír el tono agresivo con el que Kuroo había soltado aquello.— No creo que haya algún Alfa metido en el medio. Sino lo mato.

— _Ahí va, otro. ¡Alfa déspota y dominante! No estoy solo, Bro._

— Eso nunca, Bro.

— _Bueno, a lo que iba_.— Kuroo se aclaró la garganta y por lo que Bokuto oyó, parecía desplazarse hacia otro cuarto de su casa, su voz haciendo eco repentinamente.— _Esto es confidencial, que entre en ese cerebro pequeño que tienes._

— ¿Por qué te encierras en el baño si Kenma ya sabe que me lo vas a contar?

— _Porque igual le temo. Mira, Akaashi parece que les comentó que está por entrar en celo._

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no me ha dicho nada!

— _¡No sé! ¡Grítalo más fuerte a ver si en una de esas te oye!_

— Pero...pero…

— _Mira, eso me ha dicho Kenma. Que Akaashi ha estado insoportable con ellos también y que lo único que ha soltado es que su ciclo se puso peor que antes, o algo así._

— Siempre fue muy irregular, pero..._algo_ sentía, aunque sea un cambio en su aroma.

— _Quizás está tomando supresores, no lo sé, Bro. Pero un cambio hormonal así explicaría su locura._

— ¿A quién le has dicho loco?

— _A tu Omega._

— Mira al tuyo.

_D_— _eja a Kenma fuera de esto o te mato._

— Entonces no te atrevas a insultar a Akaashi de nuevo, porque me vas a conocer.

— _Ya te conozco, gracias. Por eso estoy como a unos millones de kilómetros de distancia. Creo que en serio tienes que plantarte y preguntarle qué rayos le sucede, Bokuto. _

— Yendo.

— _¿Eh? ¡A lo bestia no, estúpido!_

— Luego te llamo. Gracias, Bro.

— _¡Bokuto, espera…!_

Bokuto ni siquiera aguardó a oír lo que Kuroo tenía para decirle. Su mente ya estaba decidida, su cerebro funcionando casi en piloto automático cuando soltó el teléfono — el cual rebotó en el sofá y cayó al suelo, olvidado —, se incorporó del sofá y caminó a grandes zancadas de nuevo hacia el cuarto del horror.

Si se ponía a pensar demasiado en aquello, no iba a conseguir el valor necesario para proceder.

— Akaashi, quiero hablar contigo...

Eso fue lo primero que soltó en forma atropellada al ingresar a la habitación, casi azotando la puerta contra la pared de lo rápido que había traspasado el umbral; por supuesto, la imagen dentro del cuarto bajó toda posible intensidad que estuviese acumulando. Akaashi se hallaba de pie, el ordenador ya apagado. Tenía entre sus brazos a Akemi, en silencio, y por la posición en la que se encontraba, supo que estaba alimentándolo. El rostro de Akaashi se hallaba ladeado hacia el bebé, su cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia atrás, dándole parcialmente la espalda a Bokuto. El Alfa se envaró en la puerta, un tanto desubicado. El aroma del bebé se mezclaba con el de Akaashi dentro del cuarto y entre eso y el sonido suave de una succión acompasada se sintió relajado, sus nervios yéndose hacia otro lado.

Akaashi volteó el rostro en su dirección; sus ojos verdes se toparon con los suyos, su rostro también relajado. Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios al verlo y eso fue lo que Bokuto necesitaba para acercarse a ambos, abrazando al Omega por la espalda.

— Pensé que habías ido a bañarte.— susurró Akaashi suave, acompasado mientras Bokuto enterraba su rostro en el cuello del Omega, aspirando su aroma. Besó y lamió su piel, sintiendo el temblor leve en el cuerpo del otro.— Bokuto-san…

— Tu aroma...es...ha cambiado un poco, Akaashi.

La presa de sus brazos presionó un poco más a Akaashi contra su torso; lo oyó jadear suavemente, su rostro inclinándose hacia atrás, sus labios buscando los suyos. Era la primera vez en muchos días que Akaashi lo buscaba por cuenta propia y lo tomó como el permiso que necesitaba; introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del Omega, tanteando su piel. Estaba más caliente de lo habitual, pero hasta ahí llegaban los cambios. El cambio en las feromonas de Akaashi era tan delicado que había tenido que hundir la nariz contra su cuello y conscientemente buscarlo para percibirlo.

— ¿De...de verdad?

— ¿Has estado tomando supresores, Akaashi?

De repente, Bokuto sintió el cuerpo del Omega tensándose en su sitio, entre sus brazos. Akaashi hizo el amago de separarse suavemente de Bokuto y éste se lo permitió; Akemi estaba inquieto en sus brazos, ya satisfecho y lleno. Por un momento, la burbuja de intimidad que se había generado entre ellos se rompió mientras Akaashi se acomodaba y depositaba al bebé de nuevo dentro de la cuna. Bokuto aguardó pacientemente, sus nervios volviendo a instalarse.

— Sí, los he tomado.

Las palabras de Akaashi lo descolocaron un poco dentro del silencio. El Omega se volteó, encarándolo, y en su rostro vio una mezcla de inseguridad y temor. Bokuto estaba viendo su cara, pero podía también divisar cómo se estaba retorciendo las manos.

— ¿Estás molesto por ello?

Su pregunta había sonado tan suave, tan baja, que dentro del silencio de la habitación incluso tuvo problemas para entenderle. Bokuto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, un cúmulo de ideas queriendo exteriorizarse al mismo tiempo sin conseguirlo. Levantó los brazos y volvió a bajarlos, sus manos golpeando los costados de sus muslos mientras balbuceaba.

— N-No, molestarme no, Akaashi, no es eso...pero…¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Akaashi frunció el ceño con cierta culpa y lo instó a salir del cuarto hacia el corredor; Bokuto lo siguió, aguardando una respuesta mientras volvían al living. En ese momento, Akaashi encendió la luz de la habitación y apagó el televisor encendido. Finalmente suspiró, observándolo.

— Sabes que mi ciclo siempre fue irregular, y me pareció que estaba acercándose otro celo...los tomé por si acaso. No quiero entrar en un celo efectivo ahora, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Es por mi?.— el ceño de Akaashi se frunció un poco más, sin comprender. Ahora era la voz de Bokuto la que sonaba parcialmente estrangulada.— ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? Es eso, ¿verdad?

— Qué estás diciendo.

El tono contenido pero furioso de Akaashi asustó a Bokuto, callándose inmediatamente. Akaashi se acercó a su posición y, pese a que Bokuto era un poco más alto que él, se sintió intimidado por su mirada un tanto indignada.

— Es que...¡Akaashi! Siento decir esto, pero he notado que me esquivas. Ya no tienes tiempo para mi.

Al soltar aquello que había estado reteniendo y que ni siquiera a Kuroo se había atrevido a decir, sintió su rostro caliente y tuvo que desviar la mirada, un tanto avergonzado por lo que estaba reclamándole. Era cierto, sabía que Akaashi tenía una carrera universitaria qué seguir y que el bebé le demandaba mucho tiempo, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse desplazado y abandonado, por muy estúpido que sonara. Se había acostumbrado a que toda la atención de Akaashi estuviese depositada en él, y el cambio no había sido asimilado demasiado bien.

— Bokuto-san.— el tono de Akaashi se suavizó y Bokuto oyó el peligro inminente en su voz parcialmente quebrada.— Eres tú quien no me busca. No quiero incordiarte porque tienes muchas obligaciones, todo el tiempo pareces muy cansado y...no quiero ser una carga más.

— Akaashi, por todos los cielos, ¿Cómo tú podrías ser una carga para mi, si la carga soy yo?

Bokuto tomó el rostro de Akaashi entre sus manos, un tanto desesperado por lo que oía. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de aquello? A una velocidad inhumana su mente intentó repasar aquellas últimas semanas y si, en efecto, salía del departamento antes de que saliera el sol y solía volver bastante tarde, como aquel día. No se había percatado de que se le había notado el cansancio en la cara y que Akaashi lo había malinterpretado de aquella manera.

Mientras su cerebro se fundía intentando encontrar el inicio de todo aquello, la desgracia sucedió: los ojos de Akaashi se volvieron vidriosos, las aguas ascendiendo rápidamente mientras su mentón temblaba sutilmente.

— No eres una carga.— soltó con la voz tomada, riendo en el proceso.— Parecemos niños repitiéndonos lo mismo.

— Pues parece que es necesario hacerlo, porque no ha quedado muy claro. Y no quiero que tomes esas píldoras, no me dejan percibir bien tu aroma.

Akaashi abrió la boca para replicar, pero Bokuto fue más rápido. Lo besó lento, pausado, concienzudamente. Sintió a Akaashi aflojarse a medida que pasaban los segundos hasta que finalmente notó sus brazos rodeando su cuello, atrayéndolo más. Las manos de Bokuto rodearon su cintura posesivamente, ajustándolo repentinamente contra su torso.

— Bokuto-san, espera…— la voz de Akaashi volvía a ser la normal, pero un dejo de súplica se dejaba oír. Bokuto, ya un poco lejos de escucharlo, ahora besaba y degustaba el cuello del Omega con placidez.— Yo...estoy tomando los supresores porque...no quiero tener otro bebé, aún no...no es por ti…

— Mmh...yo sí quiero tener otro, Akaashi…quiero tener cientos de hijos contigo...

Bokuto oyó a Akaashi bufar y reír por sus palabras, pero no se separó de él. Por el contrario, logró levantar su camiseta jalando de la tela por su espalda, deshaciéndose de ella; mientras volvían a besarse y pese a sus palabras, era el Omega quien ahora buscaba desprender el botón y descender la cremallera de sus pantalones. Bokuto empujó a Akaashi sobre el sofá que previamente había ocupado él cuando sintió como una mano de largos dedos se introducía por dentro de su ropa interior.

— Yo también quiero, pero no ahora...es...es muy pronto, Bokuto-san...espera…

— No puedo esperar...ni una cosa ni la otra.

Pese a que Akaashi parecía intentar resistirse, permitió que Bokuto lograra desnudarlo sobre el sofá; a medida que más piel quedaba al descubierto, el Alfa se sentía cada vez más afiebrado y ansioso. Ahora, con el Omega prácticamente desnudo debajo suyo, podía percibir perfectamente el cambio en su aroma y supo que efectivamente su celo llegaría esa misma noche o al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? Una cosa era cuando estaban en la preparatoria y no compartían el mismo espacio físico, otra cuando habían estado distanciados cuando Bokuto había ingresado en la universidad, pero aquello...convivían en el mismo espacio físico, ambos se habían habituado a las feromonas del otro, cómo era posible que…

— Por el bebé.- la voz de Akaashi había salido en un suspiro placentero mientras la lengua de Bokuto se dedicaba a repasar la piel de su abdomen plano, descendiendo un poco más.— Es...por el bebé que no has notado el cambio, los aromas se mezclaron y...bueno, por los supresores.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en eso?

Sin previo aviso, Bokuto retiró bruscamente la última prenda que le quedaba a Akaashi, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Separó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, apartándolas todavía más con sus manos. Akaashi se había distendido recostado sobre el sofá, pero Bokuto aún veía cierto retraimiento en su mirada, la cual evaluaba todas sus acciones. Una de las manos del Alfa descendió desde la rodilla del Omega hacia su entrepierna, una caricia suave y lenta; mientras Akaashi contenía la respiración, Bokuto separó sus glúteos un poco más, aventurándose un poco más. Su mano se deslizó hacia allí, invadiendo aquella zona sensible sin ninguna advertencia previa.

Maldición, su necesidad iba a ocurrir en unas horas, estaba seguro. Akaashi soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras el Alfa introducía dos, luego tres dedos. Si bien no estaba del todo preparado, el cuerpo de Akaashi ya se encontraba distendido y _casi _listo para que él se hiciese cargo de la situación. El Omega intentó separar un poco más las piernas para brindarle mayor acceso, casi cayendo del sofá; tomando medidas desesperadas, Bokuto retiró los dedos de su interior y levantó una de las piernas de Akaashi sobre su hombro...y sí, efectivamente, su cuerpo seguía siendo tan elástico como siempre…

— Des-Despacio, más…

— ¿Estás bien? Fui muy brusco, ¿verdad?

— S-Sí, estoy bien, pero...Bokuto-san, vas un poco rápido…

Las palabras de Akaashi estaban entremezcladas entre suspiros, quejidos y gemidos, algunos suaves y otros no tanto. Bokuto había procurado ingresar en su cuerpo de la forma más suave y contenida posible, pero la necesidad de llenarlo iba más allá de su propio raciocinio; de una sola embestida lo había penetrado completamente, las uñas de Akaashi clavándose sobre su espalda, sobre sus hombros.

Alcanzó a soportar apenas unos segundos para que Akaashi se acostumbrara pero no pudo contenerse por demasiado tiempo, comenzando a moverse; poco a poco, Bokuto percibió como el cuerpo de Akaashi se relajaba debajo suyo, su voz más aguda, sus gemidos más altos. El aroma del Omega se volvía cada vez más fuerte pese a los supresores; por lo poco que Bokuto se había dignado a investigar de los supresores, éstos no evitaba el celo del todo, pero sí lo retrasaban e incluso disminuían la intensidad de sus síntomas, sin contar con que solían servir a modo de anticonceptivos. Pese a que Akaashi los había estado tomando, Bokuto comenzaba a experimentar las mismas reacciones que el último celo había provocado en el cuerpo del Omega, ¿no estarían haciendo efecto o era porque él sabía que su necesidad estaba allí, inminente?

— Mejor...mejor doy la vuelta, ¿sí?

La voz un tanto asfixiada de Akaashi despertó a Bokuto de su ensoñación, percatándose de que no sólo estaba penetrándolo con demasiada fuerza, sino que encima lo estaba aplastando contra el sofá en una posición un tanto incómoda. En ese momento, notó las manos de Akaashi sobre su torso, intentando empujarlo hacia arriba.

¿Cómo era posible que las hormonas lo enajenaran de aquella manera? ¿Podía llegar a ser más bestia? Para colmo de males, Akaashi no se quejaba sino que intentaba buscarle otra solución...no sabía qué había hecho Bokuto para merecerlo, aún se lo estaba preguntando.

— Lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta que estaba...aplastándote…

Increíblemente, aparte de estúpido y desconsiderado Bokuto estaba demostrando ceguera. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiese percatado de que Akaashi presentaba dos protuberancias sobre su pecho que antes no estaban? Por supuesto, sabía que el Omega producía cierta cantidad de leche que era el alimento de su hijo, pero...nunca había notado que Akaashi tuviese _pechos_. Claro, ahora su brutalidad ascendía hacia la estratosfera: no sólo lo había estado presionando contra los almohadones, sino que había estado comprimiendo sus…se animó a acariciarlos con suavidad, sus pezones rosados reaccionando al roce de sus dedos.

— Akaashi, realmente lo siento, seguro te he hecho daño…

— No, no lo has hecho. Pero es un poquito incómodo así.

El rostro de Akaashi estaba tan rojo que ya alcanzaba otras tonalidades y Bokuto supo que era pena lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Disminuyendo el ritmo de sus embestidas se aproximó otra vez a su rostro y lo besó lentamente, intentando relajarlo; cuando percibió un suspiro placentero y distendido surgiendo de Akaashi, se atrevió a acariciar su torso de manera tentativa, cautelosa. Primero fueron roces, luego sus manos palparon suavemente aquellos pequeños montículos que no llegaban a ser exagerados, pero sí notorios al no haber ropa de por medio; una de las manos de Akaashi se posó sobre la suya, apenas presionando.

— Bokuto-san…

— Shh. No tiene por qué darte pena.

A Bokuto, lejos de darle pena...le causaba otro tipo de sentimientos bastante alejados a ese y se veían exacerbados por las reacciones tímidas de Akaashi, su aroma cada vez más penetrante en el ambiente; besó su mentón, su cuello, descendió por su clavícula hasta llegar a aquel otro sector de su anatomía ahora también más sensible que de costumbre. Percibió el sonido placentero que Akaashi produjo en el momento en el que su lengua rozó aquella piel tan delicada, su torso elevándose en un jadeo contenido. Repitió la acción varias veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado; luego, se decidió a rodear aquel pezón rosado y ya duro por sus atenciones con sus labios, succionando suavemente.

La respuesta fue inmediata; pese a que fue lo más delicado que pudo ser, había estimulado incluso así demasiado a Akaashi, quien había soltado un gemido ahogado, impulsando el torso hacia arriba y acercándolo a su boca. Bokuto quería volver a oír _ese _sonido; al cabo de un par de minutos de técnica, el Alfa había encontrado un equilibrio satisfactorio entre sus penetraciones y las atenciones brindadas a sus pezones, turnándose. En algún momento, Akaashi había comenzado a estrangularlo con las piernas y a jalar fuertemente de sus cabellos en un arrebato que Bokuto pocas veces le había visto.

Podía acostumbrarse a aquello, claramente.

— Más fuerte, por favor...no puedo…— Bokuto cumplió al pie de la letra su pedido, casi mordiendo aquella piel ya maltratada por sus labios y su lengua.— Así, más…

Akaashi mordió su labio inferior, pero aquello no fue suficiente para contener los sonidos obscenos que surgían de su garganta, enardeciendo más a Bokuto. Sus embestidas se volvieron más veloces, certeras. Pronto notó que Akaashi estaba en su límite; alcanzó sus labios evitando que siguiera lastimándolos con sus dientes, lamiéndolos y besándolos. Oyó un sollozo angustiado, anhelante surgiendo de su Omega.

—Quiero morderte, y no voy a ser amable.

— Hazlo, no te reprimas...más…

Hacía unos minutos Bokuto sentía la necesidad inminente de morder, marcar otra vez a Akaashi. Quizás se debía por la proximidad de su celo, quizás por la distensión de sus sentimientos. Terminó olfateando su cuello en busca de un sitio diferente al de la primera marca, hundiendo los dientes y apretando intensamente sobre su piel; Akaashi gimió, luego sollozo y el orgasmo lo alcanzó de lleno, tal vez impulsado por el acto de salvajismo de Bokuto. Los espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras Bokuto seguía penetrándolo hasta que alcanzó su propia culminación, sin desprenderse del cuello del Omega.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos pudieron regularizar sus respiraciones, enfriar un poco sus cuerpos y sus mentes. Bokuto finalmente soltó, aflojó la mordida y descansó la cabeza en el hombro del Omega mientras suspiraba profundamente, relajado y satisfecho. Akaashi acarició su espalda suavemente, aletargándolo un poco.

— Nunca me habías marcado en otro lado.— el susurro suave de Akaashi despertó a Bokuto, quien ya se había entredormido.

— ¿Te molesta? Lo siento, fue…

— No, claro que no. Es sólo que..._me gusta._

Bokuto sonrió, besando su hombro y desperezándose; se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos a cada lado del torso de Akaashi. El Omega mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, sus párpados un poco pesados pero aún así le sonreía. Sintió la caricia de su mano sobre su rostro y Bokuto, a los segundos, volvió a sucumbir sobre él.

— Lo siento, no puedo levantarme.

— Estás agotado, ¿verdad? Lo siento, yo…

— Akaashi, no te disculpes. No quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme cosas por pensar que estoy demasiado cansado o que me estás molestando. Eso jamás pasaría, en ésta vida ni en ninguna otra.

El tono que había empleado Bokuto había sido suave, pero también firme. El distanciamiento que ellos habían estado viviendo se debía probablemente a malentendidos y a falta de comunicación, algo que jamás les había sucedido hasta ese momento. Debían aprender que, efectivamente, algunas cosas sí eran necesario aclararlas entre ellas.

_Como si alguna vez Bokuto pudiese pensar que Akaashi fuese una molestia, o como si Akaashi siquiera considerara a Bokuto una pérdida de tiempo._

_Ni en esa vida, ni en ninguna otra. Cierto._

— No lo haré, lo prometo. Pero Bokuto-san, seguiré tomando los supresores. No voy a arriesgarme. Más adelante.

Agregó aquello en tono más bajo, acariciando sus cabellos. Bokuto ya estaba durmiéndose otra vez sobre Akaashi. El entrenamiento aquel día había sido especialmente duro, eh…

— Mmh. Más adelante, entonces.

* * *

**PUES BIEN, aquí estamos en otra entrega de la flamante pareja primeriza (?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

— ¿Quieres alzarlo?

— No.

Kenma soltó un sonido estrangulado con la garganta cuando se percató que había sido demasiado brusco al soltar aquella negativa. Podía oír el sonido del televisor a la distancia como un ruido ambiente, al igual que el reloj de pared marcando segundo a segundo. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Sus ojos ambarinos estaban fijos en Akaashi, sentado frente a él en el sofá de su departamento. Ambos se miraban entre sí sin parpadear, midiéndose.

Aguantó un total de 6 segundos sin respirar hasta que la presión que ejercía la mirada inquisidora y sutilmente indignada de Akaashi fue más fuerte que él.

— Quiero decir, me gustaría. Pero me da miedo.

— ¿A qué le temes? ¿Que se te resbale de las manos o algo así?

— Algo así.

La expresión seria de Akaashi se relajó, una sonrisa sutil apareciendo en sus labios. Kenma retorció sus manos sobre su regazo mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos del bebé sobre la falda de Akaashi, gorjeando feliz.

Se le iba a caer, y se iba a romper. Y lo iban a matar.

— Bokuto-san tenía el mismo temor. Se ponía tieso cuando le tocaba cargarlo, pero luego se acostumbró. Demasiado.— el rostro de Akaashi se contrajo en una mueca extraña que Kenma identificó como traumática. Tragó saliva, no muy aliviado con sus palabras.- Nunca se le cayó, pese a que en ocasiones no presta mucha atención.

—Se mueve mucho.

Kenma soltó aquello como la primera excusa que se le cruzó, desviando su mirada hacia el bebé, su voz saliendo un tanto temblorosa e insegura de lo que él mismo estaba diciendo. Sus ojos se clavaron en el niño sentado sobre las piernas de su madre. Hasta ese momento, Akemi había estado pataleando e intentando aferrarse a las prendas de Akaashi procurando trepar por el torso del Omega, estirando una mano hacia el rostro de la madre que lo ignoraba por observarlo a él, probablemente acostumbrado a su aparente hiperactividad. Su cabello blanco había crecido bastante en esos 7 meses, sus ojos tan parecidos a los de su padre observaban a su madre con la misma devoción, sonriendo y chillando emocionado cada vez que Akaashi desviaba la mirada hacia él o acariciaba su piel en apariencia tan suave…

Al menos hasta que el bebé notó que Kenma había fijado su mirada en él. Parecía haberlo percibido, porque de repente los intentos por escalar el sueter de su madre cesaron, su cuello doblándose y su rostro volteando hacia él. Kenma parpadeó un par de veces cuando sus miradas se encontraron y, pese a que la situación lo ponía bastante incómodo, no pudo dejar de lado la intensa curiosidad que sufría por el niño, el deseo de, al menos, estirar la mano y acariciarlo.

Salvo que el niño se le adelantó. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron bruscamente, su cuerpo entero moviéndose sobre las piernas de Akaashi mientras éste intentaba retenerlo en su sitio; de imprevisto, Akemi sonrió e hizo lo peor que podría haber hecho para los nervios de por si ya trastocados de Kenma.

Estiró ambos brazos hacia él, las manos bien abiertas intentando agarrar algo en el aire, intentando alcanzarlo. Kenma se retrajo en su asiento pese a que no había posibilidades reales de que lo lograra, una mesa ratona de por medio.

— Quiere ir contigo.

— Akaashi, en serio, no creo que…

— Mira.

Akaashi lo interrumpió y no admitió réplicas; se incorporó de su asiento y rodeó la mesita hasta sentarse a su lado, en el sofá. Kenma no pudo retroceder porque el respaldo y el apoyabrazos se lo impidieron y, sumado a que Akaashi se había acomodado a escasos centímetros de su persona, se halló de repente sin salida.

¿Por qué había aceptado ir allí en primer lugar?¿Por qué Kuroo lo había dejado a solas en aquella situación límite? Porque le había taladrado la cabeza con visitar a su mejor amigo al cual hacía meses no veía por cuestiones de trabajo, estudio y lisa y llanamente porque Bokuto se había puesto insoportable con Akaashi y Akemi, queriendo pasar el tiempo que le restaba del día con ellos solamente. Porque Kenma había tenido que ceder luego de que Kuroo comenzara a insistir en que lo acompañara con el pretexto de que Akaashi no se sintiera _tan _incómodo con ellos dos en el mismo espacio físico y, con esa pequeña excusa, Kenma había logrado encontrar una salida para saciar aquella curiosidad que lo había carcomido luego de que el niño había nacido, porque las fotos y los relatos de terror distorsionados que Kuroo le había transmitido a través de Bokuto no bastaban.

Ellos eran Alfas, no podrían comprenderlo.

Y, luego de que finalmente habían logrado pactar un día en el que ninguno tenía obligaciones impostergables, Kuroo había dejado solo a Kenma en el departamento de los otros dos con la excusa de salir a tomar aire con Bokuto un rato, aprovechando de paso para ir al mercado de la esquina, excursión que estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

— Sólo deja que lo siente sobre ti, ¿si? Ya tiene bastante estabilidad, sólo debes procurar que no se caiga de cabeza.

La voz de Akaashi, suave y tranquila, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento momentáneo; Akaashi traspasó al niño desde su regazo al de Kenma con tal delicadeza que el otro Omega se halló a sí mismo rígido en el sofá en cuanto sintió el peso sobre sus piernas. Akemi no se opuso al cambio de persona pese a que tironeó una última vez de la mano de su madre; al percibir a Kenma, no dudó en intentar obtener contacto con él también, estirando la mano hacia su rostro. Kenma agachó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras sus brazos rodeaban al niño, un tanto aterrado de que lo que Akaashi le había dicho se cumpliera y rodara hacia el suelo. Frunció el ceño cuando Akemi se prendió a un mechón de su cabello que había escapado de la parte posterior de su oreja, jalando hacia abajo; chistó dolorido, oyendo la risa de Akaashi a su lado. Kenma aprovechó la oportunidad y descendió un poco más el rostro, al punto de que su nariz casi rozó la cabeza del bebé, quien aprovechó para apretar su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Kenma se atrevió a olfatearlo sutilmente; le daba un poco de pena hacerlo delante de Akaashi, pero supuso que su conducta era normal y no hacía daño a nadie. El aroma que desprendía era suave, algo similar a la fresa. No había feromonas aún para distinguir a qué género pertenecía, pero intuyó saber la respuesta.

— ¿Es...?

— Ajá. Es Omega.

— ¿Bokuto-san se lo tomó bien?.— susurró mientras se animaba a acomodar el mismo al bebé en su regazo, acariciando su cabeza en el proceso. La sensación le gustaba, no iba a negarlo.

— Al principio, sí. Al menos hasta que lo relacionó conmigo y...las cosas se complicaron. Pero ya se ha calmado bastante con el tema.

Kenma no quería estar en los zapatos de Akaashi. Siempre había escuchado que los Alfas solían volverse bastante territoriales y ansiosos luego de que marcaban a un Omega, hecho que empeoraba cuando tenían descendencia. Kuroo y él sólo convivían y podía sentir la presión tácita del otro sobre él sin que lo hubiese marcado aún, por lo que podía llegar a imaginar lo que Akaashi había tenido que sufrir cuando se había vinculado _justo _a Bokuto, un Alfa por demás intenso y molesto.

Incluso lo había intentado magnificar cuando Akemi había nacido porque Bokuto se había aferrado a ambos con una entusiasmo que alteraba un poco a Kenma y que hasta había sido motivo de discusión con Kuroo - amenazándolo de que no repitiera el patrón del otro en ningún momento ni circunstancia porque él no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo -y ahora sumado a que sabía que el bebé también era Omega...no podía saber a ciencia cierta quién la pasaba peor ahí adentro, si Bokuto o Akaashi.

— Se puso intenso, ¿no?

Akaashi suspiró ante su interrogante, estirando una mano y acariciando también al bebé.

— Me dijo que no iba a permitir que Akemi saliera del departamento.

— Bueno, aún es un bebé.

— Nunca. No iba a permitirle salir jamás de estas paredes.

Un extraño silencio se extendió entre ellos, enrarecido por los nervios de ambos Omegas, uno molesto y el otro ansioso.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— Al principio, nada. Pensé que se le iba a pasar, pero empeoró. Así que tuve que amenazarlo con que si seguía con esa postura, me iría con el niño a casa de mi madre.

— No quiero tener hijos.

Soltó Kenma de repente, angustiado al ver el rostro de Akaashi volver a contraerse en una mueca indefinida. Al oírlo, sus cejas se arquearon y sus ojos se trasladaron del bebé a Kenma, un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿Le temes al parto? Yo también lo hacía, pero salió todo bien.

— Sí, a eso también. Pero me da terror todo lo que Kuroo me cuenta y lo que tú dices. Les ha cambiado la vida por completo.

— Claro que lo ha hecho.

Akaashi se agachó hacia Akemi, besando su cabeza mientras el niño intentaba aferrarse a él otra vez. Kenma lo sostuvo para que no cayera al tiempo que también depositaba un tímido beso sobre sus cabellos blancos, disparados en cualquier dirección.

— Pero es maravilloso. Quiero decir…— Akaashi inspiró profundo y Kenma notó que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.— No es fácil, para nada. Tengo tu edad, no sabía nada de todo esto y tuve que aprender sobre la marcha. Bokuto también, a ambos nos costó bastante. Es una persona más, y depende exclusivamente de ti para vivir. Y no estábamos solos, nuestros padres nos han ayudado muchísimo. Es raro, pero es hermoso.

— El remake de Resident Evil que salió hace poco me dio miedo, pero lo superé.

— ...bueno, algo así. Creo.

Akaashi parecía querer agregar algo más pero su celular vibró sobre la mesa, sobresaltándolos a ambos en el ambiente tranquilo que se había generado.

— Debe ser Bokuto-san, ya hace rato salieron...ah no, es Hinata.

El ceño del Omega se contrajo suavemente mientras respondía el mensaje; mientras tanto, Kenma aprovechó la oportunidad para sonreír y hacer caras al niño, quien respondía sonriendo y gorjeando hasta que un chillido demasiado intenso los volvió a sobresaltar.

— Le gustas. Se te da bien.

— No, no se me da. Lo tengo hace dos minutos, Akaashi. No sé si podría cuidarlo _todo _el tiempo.

— Si piensas en tener un bebé algún día, debes sacrificar algunas cosas. Sobre todo horas de sueño.

— No duermo mucho.

— Y los juegos. Vas a tener que soltarlos un poco.

— No he hablado el tema con Kuroo, pero puedo incluso hasta olfatear sus intenciones.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello, ahora que no están?

Hubo un breve silencio mientras Kenma desviaba la mirada hacia Akemi, ansioso por jalar de sus cabellos nuevamente. Como si fuese un acto mecánico, Kenma lo alzó un poco más, apoyándolo contra su pecho; si bien la acción había sido osada para él, no se arrepentía, para nada. Podía sentir el peso y el calor del bebé aún más cerca, casi reconfortándolo. Incluso podía olfatearlo mejor, y su aroma lo relajaba bastante.

Finalmente al ver que Akaashi aguardaba una respuesta, Kenma suspiró.

— Kuroo y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos más por una cuestión de conveniencia. Nuestros horarios eran bastante diferentes y no coincidíamos mucho. Sólo podíamos vernos los fines de semana, e incluso había algunos en los que ni eso. Conmigo no había tanto problema, sabes cómo soy. Pero Kuroo es otra cuestión. Es muy ansioso.

— Es Alfa.— ambos rieron suavemente ante las palabras de Akaashi, las miradas puestas en el bebé.— Tuve un problema parecido con Bokuto al principio, cuando terminó la preparatoria.

— Pero...ustedes se vincularon cuando...bueno, cuando todavía no te habías mudado.

— Sí, fue una cuestión consensuada. Ustedes aún no, ¿verdad?

Luego de las palabras de Akaashi, Kenma notó una extraña ambivalencia. Por un lado quería esquivar el tema y por otro, deseaba expulsarlo de lo más profundo de su cerebro, oculto y sepultado por otras obligaciones y cuestiones más acuciantes. Kuroo nunca había presionado a Kenma para vincularse y Kenma no había tocado el tema en los períodos previos a sus celos - durante los cuales abusaba de los supresores de una manera poco digna - pero sabía que la cuestión estaba latente entre ellos, tácita. El Omega odiaba admitirlo, pero sus vidas se habían vuelto un tanto rutinarias e intuía que Kuroo había perdido cierto valor para tocar el asunto. Y Kenma no era precisamente la persona más valiente que existiese, tampoco.

— No. No se ha dado, supongo. No lo hemos hablado.

— Bueno, primero deberían hacer eso. Quítate el peso de encima y pregúntate a ti mismo y luego a él qué es lo que buscan. Quizás te sorprenda saber que coinciden. Tienes mucho tiempo. A mi el embarazo me tomó desprevenido y pese a que no me arrepiento de nada, me gustaría haberlo planeado un poco más.

— Cuando junte coraje, lo haré. Pueden pasar milenios, así que cambiemos de tema, por favor. ¿Shouyo al final viene?

— Si, eso...eso justamente me estaba confirmando.

Kenma ladeó el rostro al oír la inseguridad en el tono de Akaashi. El menor les había dicho que por fin podría ir hasta allá a verlos a los tres y la idea había caído bastante bien, todos entusiasmados. ¿Por qué ahora Akaashi parecía un poco afectado y nervioso?

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No viene solo.

— No va a venir con Miya.— Kenma acomodó de nuevo a Akemi en su regazo, el cual intentaba pasarse otra vez al de su madre.

— Precisamente es lo que piensa hacer.

Kenma bufó y chasqueó la lengua mientras rebuscaba su celular entre sus bolsillos cuidando de que el bebé no se fuera al piso en el proceso; Akaashi lo sostuvo finalmente, alzándolo. ¿Hinata se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿Cómo pensaba que aquello podía ser una buena idea? En otro tipo de circunstancias, Kenma no habría tenido ningún problema en que el menor llevara a su pareja a una reunión entre amigos porque, lamentablemente, intuía que iban a tener que cruzarse cada vez más seguido con aquel mastodonte egocéntrico e insoportable.

Kenma inspiró profundamente, captando en el proceso el aroma de Bokuto. Arrugó la nariz; el departamento entero olía a sus feromonas solapando las de Akaashi en forma aplastante. Si los Alfas se ponían territoriales y estúpidos cuando se vinculaban y visto y considerando que Kuroo había sufrido una especie de restricción perimetral hasta que Bokuto pudo controlar los nervios que le generaba que otro Alfa - por muy amigo que fuese - ingresara en el departamento donde vivían su Omega y su hijo…

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la llegada de Atsumu Miya al lugar podría ser un evento catastrófico. No sabía bien si Shouyo realmente no se había dado cuenta o lo estaba haciendo adrede.

— Ni te gastes, están abajo.

— ¿Qué? Pero...Akaashi, espera.

— Yo…

Akaashi se incorporó y Kenma lo imitó, repentinamente nervioso. De un momento al otro y sin mediar palabra, Akaashi traspasó a Akemi otra vez a los brazos de Kenma, quien lo sostuvo como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de explotar; una cosa era el sofá y otra muy diferente el aire mismo. Repentinamente más preocupado por sostener al bebé y que no se le resbalara por la ropa, retrocedió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras Akaashi se alejaba con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta del departamento.

— Voy a tomar esto como una prueba de fuego. Bokuto-san también tiene que entender que no todos son enemigos.

— Discúlpame que te lo diga de ésta manera, Akaashi, pero Bokuto-san es un Alfa estúpido. Como Kuroo. Creo que es muy pronto para poner a prueba sus instintos de ésta manera.— soltó Kenma, arrepintiéndose al ver la expresión compungida de Akaashi.— Aunque contigo aquí y con Kuroo para atajarlo, no creo que se atreva a hacer nada.

— No quiero tener que detenerlo, quiero que sepa hacerlo sólo.

— Suerte con eso.

— Ya regreso.

Akaashi bufó y salió del departamento, dejando solos a Kenma y Akemi. El Omega lo depositó en el sofá, viéndolo sentarse y alcanzar algunos almohadones; mientras lo observaba morder uno de ellos con fuerza, restregando la tela dentro de su boca y babeando todo, Kenma se preguntó qué tan difícil podría ser tocar aquellos temas con Kuroo. El problema claramente era él, porque Kuroo siempre había tomado todo con naturalidad y estaba seguro de que el Alfa estaba esperándolo a él...qué vergüenza.

Más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado, oyó voces acercándose del otro lado de la puerta. Pudo reconocer el timbre agudo de Hinata y el de Akaashi, el sonido de las llaves y…

— Shouyo, cariño...no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado en la puerta? ¡Kenma!

— Hola, Shouyo.

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, pero la vista de Kenma no se despegaba de la bestia que aún permanecía de pie en el umbral del departamento. Podía sentir sus sentimientos reflejados en la expresión molesta del rostro de Miya; su ceño estaba fruncido al igual que sus labios, una mueca de asco filtrándose sin reparos. Su nariz arrugada le daba el claro indicio de que estaba recibiendo un choque directo de las feromonas de Bokuto y, por lo que sabía, aquello era prácticamente un aroma insoportable y repelente entre los Alfas, sobre todo cuando estaban vinculados. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en Hinata, quien ingresó al departamento prácticamente arrollando a Akaashi en dirección al bebé; sin esperar señal alguna, Hinata comenzó a realizar morisquetas, sonidos extraños y a cantar canciones que Kenma no conocía pero le generaban incomodidad. Shouyo _sí parecía_ estar hecho para los niños, porque Akemi reía y golpeteaba los almohadones, feliz por las tonterías de Hinata.

No había ninguna marca en el cuello de Hinata y, por alguna razón, Kenma soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin motivo alguno. Bueno, sí había un motivo además del temor a tener dos Alfas vinculados en el mismo espacio físico. Le generaba terror ver a Hinata tan predispuesto y encantado con el niño...no estaría pensando en…

No, Shouyo tenía una hermana menor a la que le llevaba bastante edad. Seguro era eso, estaba acostumbrado a los niños.

— ¿Has llegado hace mucho? Nos atrasamos porque vine una sola vez y Tsumu no conocía bien la zona. ¡Qué grande está! Le están por salir dientes, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que mamá había comprado una pasta especial para Natsu, lloraba toda la noche por eso y no nos dejaba dormir porque…

Increíblemente, Shouyo parecía no necesitar respirar; se había sentado en el sofá del otro lado de Akemi y había alzado al niño con total naturalidad mientras Akaashi se limitaba a observarlo, no pudiendo contestar ninguna de sus preguntas, al igual que Kenma. Shouyo se respondía sólo, al parecer.

— ...y luego vino el tema de retirar las cosas delicadas de las mesas no tan altas. Rompió todo lo que pudo agarrar apenas empezó a caminar, sin contar lo que alcanzaba a tironear. Vas a tener que tener cuidado también con las paredes porque…¿qué sucede, por qué están todos tan callados?

— Te estamos escuchando, Shouyo.— Kenma intentó no reír pero le fue imposible disimular una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo siento, no me di cuenta! Hablé demasiado, realmente lo siento.

— No te disculpes.— Akaashi tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre, relajándose un poco.— Y sí, le están por salir algunos dientes. Konoha-san me ha traído algunos analgésicos que se utilizan en estos casos.

— Qué bonito.

— Una experiencia única.— la voz de Miya hizo que los tres recordaran su presencia, aún en el umbral.

— Tsumu, en serio, ¿qué haces, por qué no pasas?

— Shouyo…

Akaashi y Kenma sonrieron al ver la exasperación en el rostro del Alfa, quien se lo cubrió con ambas manos en una crisis de exasperación. Lo oyeron farfullar algo parecido a un insulto y luego inspiró profundo, dando un paso dentro del departamento. Kenma volvió a arrugar la nariz, sus receptores olfatorios saturados. El aroma de Miya parecía ser tan intenso como el de Bokuto, picante y penetrante. El Alfa se animó a dar un paso más dentro de lugar y lo hacía como si temiese pisar una mina enterrada. Hinata rió ante ello, pese a que los otros dos podían notar la tensión en el ambiente.

Pronto, Miya se encontró a unos saludables dos metros de distancia del sofá, su aroma entremezclándose con el de Bokuto de una manera poco agradable y bastante alarmante.

— De verdad, no creo que esto sea buena idea. Si quieres te busco cuando termines.

— Pero…¿alguien me puede explicar qué sucede?¿Akaashi-san?

— Hinata, mira...es…

— Miya está invadiendo el territorio de Bokuto. Por si no te diste cuenta, estamos en un lugar que apesta a sus feromonas. Todos, incluido tu novio, tememos que Bokuto le rompa la cara cuando llegue.

Kenma había soltado todo aquello en un tono monocorde, sin emoción, como alguien que explica en forma cansina algo obvio. Hinata parpadeó un par de veces intentando procesar lo que le había dicho; sus ojos pasaron de Kenma a Akaashi, y de Akaashi a Miya. Luego al bebé. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, inmersos en el silencio.

— Es decir que la cagué. Akaashi-san, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? No habría venido, yo…

— Hinata, no te preocupes. Kenma exageró un poquito. No va a suceder nada malo, no son animales.— Akaashi lo había dicho en tono seguro pero aún así, Kenma sabía que no había logrado convencer a nadie.- Ésta también en mi casa, y es mi hijo. No voy a permitir ningún hecho de violencia, verbal o físico.

— Tampoco es que me voy a ir a los golpes, Shouyo. Tranquilo.— dijo Miya, un poco más relajado al oír las palabras de Akaashi.— Aún así, me siento fuera de lugar.

— Eso es porque estás ahí parado, ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?

— Shouyo, te lo repito. No es buena idea, menos que me acerque al bebé.

A continuación, Miya comenzó a forcejear con Hinata; el Omega lo había tomado de una mano y tironeaba insistentemente de él, casi tumbándolo sobre el sofá. Comenzaron a pelear en un tono no muy agresivo y Kenma tuvo a bien sostener al bebé ante cualquier eventualidad.

Y a los pocos minutos, sucedió la desgracia.

Como una repetición en cámara lenta, se oyó el ruido de las llaves del otro lado de la puerta; hasta ese momento, se había oído la voz estruendosa de Bokuto riendo de alguna idiotez que Kuroo había soltado segundos atrás. Cuando la llave giró dentro de la cerradura, la puerta no se abrió, pero se hizo el silencio tanto dentro como fuera del departamento. Sin poder evitarlo, Kenma se incorporó y retrocedió con el bebé en brazos. Akaashi lo imitó y, luego de darle una última mirada a ambos, volteó hacia la puerta, dando varios pasos hacia ella mientras se retorcía las manos.

Bokuto no estaba entrando porque había sentido el aroma de Miya y Kuroo probablemente también. Los segundos pasaron, eternos, hasta que finalmente se oyó otra vuelta de la llave. Debería darles vergüenza, pero no era así. La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo y no ayudaba para nada el hecho de que Miya se hubiese puesto más nervioso, hubiese abrazado a Hinata posesivamente y su aroma se hubiese disparado asquerosamente por todo el lugar.

La puerta se abrió, y el primero que entró fue Kuroo. Escaneó el lugar con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Miya; hubo varias demostraciones de desprecio mutuas a través de las expresiones de sus rostros, sin palabras de por medio. Luego, Kuroo desvió la mirada hacia Akaashi, cambiando el gesto.

— Se puso _un poco_ nervioso.— Kuroo murmuró aquello pero se oyó perfectamente en el silencio que había en el lugar.— Lo está procesando. O intentando.

— Lo imagino. Danos un momento.

Akaashi salió raudamente del departamento esquivando a Kuroo, quien venía cargado con varias bolsas del mercado. Kenma, desesperado por hacer algo y quitarse un poco la tensión de encima, cometió el error de entregarle el bebé a Hinata y acercarse a Kuroo para ayudarlo a acomodar las cosas.

— Te veías tan bien con el bebé en brazos, Kenma.

— Cierra la boca, estoy nervioso.

— Casi tira la puerta abajo.— farfulló Kuroo mientras seguía espiando a los otros dos por el rabillo del ojo. Miya se había alejado de Hinata como si su piel quemara. Al menos tenía instinto de supervivencia.— No sé cómo se refrenó.

— Supongo que por Akaashi...deja de mirar así a Miya. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Ambos farfullaban y se empujaban rebuscando en las bolsas; Kenma comenzó a ponerse más ansioso conforme los minutos pasaban y Akaashi no volvía. Acomodó algunas cosas en la nevera, otras sobre la mesada de la cocina; cada tantos segundos asomaba la cabeza para ver que Hinata no hubiese dejado caer al niño y le echaba un vistazo a la posición de Miya mientras Kuroo lo seguía aquí y allá.

— Se te da bien.

— ¿Qué cosa?.— Kuroo rodeó el cuerpo más menudo con sus brazos, presionándolo contra su torso. Kenma intentó zafarse del agarre, sin éxito. No le agradaban demasiado las demostraciones públicas, aunque nadie allí lo estuviese observando.

— Vigilar al bebé.

— Kuroo, basta. Me estás poniendo nervioso, de verdad.

— ¡Pero fue sólo un comentario! No te pongas así, gatito.

— No me llames así. Luego...luego quizás tengamos que hablar.

— Mierda.

— Sí, yo…

Kenma iba a soltar al menos el tema de conversación, repentinamente envalentonado. Justo en ese momento, oyó la voz de Akaashi retornando al lugar seguro. La escena tendría que haber sido cómica, pero no lo era: Akaashi parecía estar tranquilo, aunque algo tieso. Detrás suyo, Bokuto se hallaba prácticamente pegado a la espalda de Akaashi mientras éste parecía intentar evitar que avanzara dentro del departamento sin él. Nuevamente, por tercera vez, Kenma arrugó la nariz; luego de algunos segundos, hundió el rostro en el brazo de Kuroo en un intento por sofocarse con un aroma conocido y relajante. Oyó la risa un tanto nerviosa de Kuroo mientras ambos observaban los eventos.

—Tsumu Tsumu, no esperaba tenerte por aquí. _Justo ahora_.— la voz de Bokuto había salido como un sonido estrangulado, grave y ronco que intentaba sonar despreocupado pero que gritaba amenaza por todos lados.

— Me arrastraron. No estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Y no, no toqué al niño.

Cuando Miya aclaró aquello, la atmósfera se volvió mucho más pesada, más incómoda. Akaashi volteó y encaró a Bokuto, quien por primera vez no le prestó atención directamente, sus ojos ambarinos sin desprenderse de Miya. Los segundos pasaron y Kenma pudo casi ver los engranajes del cerebro de Bokuto quemándose, su expresión en una mezcla de angustia, enojo y concentración poco propia de él. Abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido, volviendo a cerrarla; en ese momento, notó la presencia de Akaashi delante suyo, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo por la cintura casi en una pose bastante similar a la que había empleado Miya minutos atrás.

El mentón de Bokuto tembló débilmente, una mano de Akaashi acariciando suavemente su pecho en un intento por calmarlo.

— Sí...si lo haces, tampoco hay problema. No te preocupes, no voy a matarte.

Kenma no supo quién jadeó primero, si Akaashi, Kuroo o él. En ese momento, poco le importó sofocarse con el aroma de los dos Alfas amenazándose a través de sus feromonas, sacando la nariz del brazo de Kuroo. Bokuto había cedido, había dado el brazo a torcer en su propio territorio, en su hogar, donde vivían su Omega y su hijo. Y no sólo eso, había aceptado e integrado al otro Alfa allí dentro.

Bokuto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico no sólo por controlarse, sino también por aceptar y abrir un poco más su mente sin dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Akaashi se aferró a él, una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos clavados en su Alfa. No cabía duda alguna que ambos tenían suerte de tenerse mutuamente.

— Estoy agradecido por tus palabras, pero no pienso hacerlo, de todos modos.

— Iba a pedirte que lo alzaras, ya se me habían cansado los brazos.— soltó Hinata, quien los había observado con un poco de nerviosismo pero sin captar la verdadera tensión en el ambiente.

Kenma vio el ademán de Akaashi de soltarse de Bokuto para cargar al bebé, pero Hinata se le adelantó. Con una actitud tan temeraria que llegaba a ser estúpida, se acercó a Miya y apoyó a Akemi contra su pecho en una clara señal para que éste lo cargara. Kenma vio en el rostro de Miya el mismo pánico que él había sufrido, pero reaccionó más rápido. Sus ojos se posaron cautelosos en el niño, luego en Bokuto. Miya resopló mientras sus manos tomaban al niño por debajo de sus brazos, arrimándolo a él.

Por suerte, Akemi no se veía afectado por el cambio de brazos ni por la avalancha hormonal que se suscitaba en un espacio tan reducido, contento por tener mucha gente alrededor con la cual jugar. Más pronto que tarde, Akemi presionó con sus encías aún vacías el dedo de Miya, intentando aliviar la aparente picazón que sentía. Hinata parecía emocionado mientras Miya se hallaba irritado y nervioso. Bokuto soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, finalmente desviando la atención de Miya.

Lo había conseguido. Akaashi había conseguido que Bokuto pasara la prueba de fuego. Qué envidia.

— El idiota lo logró.— la voz grave de Kuroo lo sobresaltó levemente.

— Así parece.

— Qué lástima, tenía esperanzas de tener una buena pelea.— Kuroo soltó a Kenma y se protegió con los brazos viendo la cara de pocos amigos del Omega.- Fue un broma.

— Kuroo.

— Dime.

— ¿Tú quieres eso?

Kuroo parpadeó un par de veces, pensando en sus palabras mientras la conversación comenzaba a fluir entre los demás de forma más tranquila.

— ¿Te refieres al bebé? Pensé que eras tú quien quería uno.

— Podría ser, pero más adelante.

—¿Entonces?

— Me refiero a nosotros.

Kuroo no era como Kenma. Si bien cuando se habían conocido el Alfa había sido más retraído y tímido que él, el paso del tiempo había demostrado que sí era bueno socializando y exponiendo sus inseguridades y miedos, al menos con él. No solía dudar cuando hablaban en confianza, y eso había sido algo que Kenma siempre había agradecido, porque en su relación sólo podía haber un cobarde. Kuroo abrazó a Kenma y éste lo dejó, enterrando el rostro en el torso ajeno.

— Yo estoy listo desde el principio, Kenma. Te amo, y lo sabes.— Kenma oyó el susurro contenido de Kuroo sobre su cabeza sintiendo su rostro arder mientras oía los gritos de Hinata y Bokuto de fondo.

— Entonces...quizás sea momento de que nosotros demos el paso.

Kenma sintió el abrazo de Kuroo afianzarse en torno a su cuerpo más menudo, las emociones transmitiéndose en aquella acción de forma más tangible que por medio de las palabras. Quizás, era momento de que ahora ellos iniciaran su propio camino, lleno de aciertos e incertidumbres. Valía la pena, con Kuroo sí lo valía.

* * *

**Buenas! Aquí otra entrega más de ésta maravillosa historia (?**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Nos leemos en breve por aquí o en alguna otra historia...porque bueno, Hinata puede llegar a ponerse intenso, je :)**


End file.
